Naruto the Vampire Student
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the second born son of two great vampires, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, goes to Youkai Academy on the wishes of his mother, but what does he find there? Friendship, bonds, battles, and the person that can unseal him? He has no idea, but he is going to find out! Alternate Universe Naruto, Vampire Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 Vampire and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, but I am a Fan of both series**_  
_**Side Note: I wrote this in less than a day!**__** The reason I don't normally write long chapters, is because I don't get enough reviews to want to write long chapters.**_  
**Story**_** Start!**_

Vampires, one of the most feared species of monster to every exist.

The Vampires are a proud race of monsters that are hailed as the strongest and most beautiful of all, and among those are even more beuatiful than others of their own race. Those that have undeniable strength and skill, a royal upringing to fit their power. They feast upon the blood of humans and enemies, enjoying the thrill of a good fight and pushing thei bodies to the breaking point. They are the most vain of all of the monster species, and look down on even their own race should they prove to be weak. They stand among the five most powerful of the S-Class Monsters for their amazing physical strength and ability to turn their massive raw energy into strength as easily as breathing. These proud monsters are considered legends in their own right, and the fear they inspire continues to inspire fear from even those that would deny it.

Werewolves, the rivals of the Vampire, for they are the fastest of the monsters.

The Werewolf is a monster had hosts the highest speed of any monster to exist when under the influence of the full moon. They are considered to be a monster class that can defeat even a Vampire with a full moon to help them. They take the form of beautiful humans out of a fight, but when their blood boils they gain the blood of the wolf and crush their enemies with an iron claw, taking no prisonser. They have a higher bloodlust under the full moon than even a Vampire, but they lack in the brains that a high breed Vampire has. Without the full moon though, they are considered the weakest of the S-Class monsters. In recent days, the fear they inspire had dwindled to a mere fraction of that when compared to a Vampire.

Phoenix, flaming birds that can burn nearly anything to a crisp their their hot flames.

They are the majestic flame birds of the monster world, totting flames of a brilliant red that can burn through steel with littel trouble. They are covered in flames, and their speed and strength are not to be understimated. They firmly stand on par with that of the average Vampire of Werewolf without the full moon. They possess flight and are considered to be in gthe top five of the strongest S-Class Monster. They are the unofficial rivals to the Vampire race, while not caring about fighting against the Werewolves in the slightest.

Siren, a monster that takes the form of an angelic human of amazing beauty.

They have lethal voices that can destroy their opponents in seconds, and place firmly as the fourth strongest of the S-Class monsters without a doubt. They have bodies that can take the hits if a Vampire and keep coming for more, and their feathers can be just as lethal. It is unknown why they did this, but in the old days they would sink the ships of sailors for the fun of it. They inspired the leats fear among humans, but the most amojng sailors. A sailor would rather face a beast of the sea than a Siren and their song. They earned their spot as a S-Class monster, and even today they had kept that place.

The Kishin, Oni that have gained an almost all powerful strength.

They are the most feared monster to ever exist, and are known to be belligerent and cannabalistic to even their own race. They contain strength almost unrivalled and can be considered to be one of the most powerful monsters to every be born, but their births are so rare that they no longer inspire as much fear as they used to.

These five monsters are hailed as the strongest of the strong, the cream of the crop, and those that walk among death with pride. Where they go, death will surely follow should they come across an enemy. They are feared amongst humans and monsters as those that make others die without even trying. If you were to ever come across one, your only hope would be to pray that they were in a merciful mood, for your end may be near. Even among their races, a few times every generation there were those born with power far exceeding that of their race. Power that their own race would fear, and have sealed away from that fear. Among the Vampire these monsters are considered to be royal, among the Werewolves they are the pack leaders, the Siren who rank like this would have their power sealed away into another form, the Phoenix would not care about their power, and the Kishin would hail their god in the form of that monster.

Naruto Uzumaki, a Vampire born of the noble Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, two vampires that had once been hailed as the strongest of their generation. He was the second oldest child of his mother and father, but had inherited power with potential to supass both of his parents. He had two younger siblings in the form of his 4 year old brother Menma and 14 year old sister Kakuni. He was 15 years old himself, with one brother named Nori being 19 years old. Before the death of his father, Naruto had his own powers sealed away from him before he had been sent to live with his mother.

Naruto Uzumaki... was currently bored out of his mind right now as he sat on the bus to go to school. Naruto was a tan skinned young male with bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that gave off a kind aura. His state of dress was simple a white button up skirt with an orange tie around his neck and green pants. His skinwas flawless and gave off an almost untouchable glow to it that would make even men blush when in his presence. His aura was one of goofy teenager, and he seemed to have an almost permanant smile on his face despite being bored. He couldn't help it thought when the place he was going to would be a school, and all he was taking with him was his rival/friend. Naruto raised his arm to eye level and looked at the black 'punk' braceless that seemed to be made of a skin tight thick leather with spikes coming out of it like a goth bracelet.

Except hanging from a hole in one of the spikes was a golden cross about three inches long, with a width of two inches on the side prongs. In the middle of the cross was a single red gem with a black slit going down the middle, making the gem look like a creepy eye.

This was the seal, this bracelet that was something that he couldn't take off out of respect for his long dead father. A man that he couldn't even remember, with only the faint image of a blond man connecting the rosary to the bracelet coming to him mind he didn't have much to go off of. He couldn't take this off himself, and he couldn't find anyone else that had the ability to take it off of him either. Not that he really cared either, with years of martial arts training from his human Godfather Jiraiya who had mastered the arts of a ninja, Naruto could defend himself without his full power. Though, Naruto would have liked if the man hadn't been obsessed with using Naruto's male beauty to pick up chicks for his books. That was just plain annoying to him, even though he had a secret admiration for a man that was so open with his desires.

The man could go toe to toe with S-Class monsters and win without any kind of super powers that Naruto knew of, making him somebody Naruto respected.

"Hey Bloodsucker, human." A light male voice said harshly, and Naruto looked over the his rival. A boy with slicked back black hair that ended up sticking up like a chickens ass in the back of it. His pale skin would make one thing this boy was a Vampire, but his red-tinted onix eyes spoke very differently when one looked at those cold orbs. He wore the same clothes as Naruto, but had his shirt unbuttoned at the top few buttons to show off his upper chest, and his collar was flipped up around his neck.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival in the arts of battle. He was the rival race of Naruto's race, meaning that he had been born to the race of the Werewolf and bore that with pride. They both had an agreement though, so that until Naruto had somebody that could unseal him, they would never fight in monster form, always being in human form during their fights. Naruto looked though to see who Sasuke had pointed at, and he noticed a very nervous boy of average japanese appearance, with strange bedhead walking onto the bus in the full school uniform with the green jacket.

The scent that filled Naruto's nose the second he looked at this boy was the disgusting smell of a human boy, something thata annoyed him even without him having any hard feelings to humans. He was indifferent to them, and wouldn't care if this boy lived or died because of his foolish choice in going to a school by monsters and for monsters... if the boy had a clue at all. He wouldn't put it passed a human to do something like this and not even know about it. Naruto looked around the bus, and he saw that the boy seemed to be around their age, meaning he would be starting his first year at this school like him.

He sat in front of Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono, it is very nice to meet you both. Are you both going to Youkai Academy too?" The boy asked the two handsome boys nervously, and Naruto had a closer look at the boy. Brown hair of average length, if a bit messy, tan skin that would hint at him being outside a good amount of the time, and he was of average height with a below average build. He was like a slightly lazy boy when it came to muscles, and you could tell that beating him up would be easy even more other humans.

"Naruto Uzumaki, first year, nice to meet you Tsukune." Naruto greeted informally, but just because his parents were both part of the Japanese Vampire faction didn't mean that he would be all polite to everyone. His mother was an angry impolite woman most fo the time, and he had gotten her personality instead of his father's serious personality.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted without looking at Tsukune, now if Tsukune was an attractive girl he may care a little bit more, but suffice to say the boy was an average guy, so Sasuke couldn't care less. Tsukune looked nervous at how cold Sasuke seemed to be towards him, before he looked towards at Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"So, was this your first choice of Highschool? I only got in because they accept anyone it would seem." Tsukune tried to have a conversation, while Naruto stared at the boy in the eyes for a few moments to see if he was being serious. Out of this entire bus, this boy chose to sit right in front of Naruto of all people, somebody that didn't like or hate humans depending on the person. Sasuke was lucky he was such a cold bastard that hated most men, because he didn't have to deal with people getting comfy around him and talking. Naruto was going to set this boy straight though, and warn him about what kind of school he would be getting into if he kept things up at this rate. Naruto was sure that the boy would rank him eventually, but would be scared out of his mind.

"Listen Tsukune, you don't have any clue what kind of school this is do you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Not really, but dad found this application dropped by a drunk priest and filled it out and sent it in without asking me. I was accepted anyway, so here I am." Tsukune explained, while the two S-Class Monsters shared a look between each other. That did not sound like an accident to them, because only monsters were even accepted at the school. The school might be known in the human world as a super secret school that accepted everyone, but that was just because the only people that were accepted were monsters that were to afraid to apply to it. This place was even a school that jerks and other monsters with bad backgrounds of violence and rape were sent to so that they could be changed into productive members of human society.

"I see, well this school isn't for you. At the next stop, get off of this school bus and never come back." Naruto ordered with a glare, before he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He started to write down numbers on the paper, before writing down a name under the numbers. "Here, call this number the first chance you get and my mother will make sure you get into a nice school that will be okay for you." Naruto said as he forced his paper into the surprised boy's hands. Tsukune had to admit that Naruto had been very creepy with how strange he had worded his order.

"Sorry, but I can't accept this. My Dad got me into this school, so I need to at least go to it out of respect for him. I thank you for trying to help me though." Tsukune thanked with a light smile on his face. He sat back down in his seat, before he looked over at the outside of the window and started to think about how he was lucky to be able to go to highschool at all. Behind him Naruto rolled his eyes, before he looked at the human world out of the window. He had been raised in the human world, so of course he had a certain fondness for it. The nice views and tastes of the city food, the pleasant people... so long as he wasn't stupid enough to call himself a Vampire and make the other students mock him... and the large number of companies that offered him modelling contracts.

"One last stop before we get to the school. Last chance to turn back kid, Youkai Academy can be a REAL scary place." The bus driver in the blue suit and large cigar warned with his eyes glowing under his hat. Naruto snorted while Sasuke smirked at the mention, the loud gulp that Tsukune gave at the mention of the school being a scary place only made their reactions even more pronounced. Naruto felt the bus slow down to a stop, while Sasuke payed attention to who would be getting on the bus next. Naruto and Sasuke both twitched lightly when the first thing that they saw come onto the bus was pink hair.

'There is no way that can be a real hair color.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow when a pale skinned girl with green eyes wearing the entire femlae uniform of a green jacket with white undershirt and brown plaid skirt that barely went up middle of her thigh. She had a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose, but she didn't seem to actually needed them since they weren't in front of her eyes. The glasses seemed to have a light enchantment of some sort placed on them, so they were needed for her to see or anything.

'Border being, weak as a human... Witch?' Sasuke thought with a frown as the girl took a seat at the very front of the bus without saying anything to the men in the back of the bus. She was ignoring them on purpose it would seem, so Naruto and Sasuke ignored her as well. No point getting involved with somebody that they didn't know or care about. Naruto because he just didn't like the unfriendly aura she had around her at the moment, like she would rather be anywhere else but here.

As the bus started to move again, they entered a strange tunnel that was filled with thousands of seemingly rainbow colored lights. Tsukune was so out of it he didn't even notice that they were crossing dimensions into the dimension that the school was being held at. Naruto smirked to himself with a knowing look. He had tried to warn the boy, he really had tried, but it wasn't meant to be. It would seem that somebody somewhere hated this human boy enough to send him to a school filled with monsters.

Naruto's face crashed into the seat in front of him when the bus pulled to a stop, so standing up he noticed that the Witch girl with pin hair had already hurried off of the bus and was making her way towards the school as fast as she could. Naruto saw Sasuke get off the bus next, before the boy started to walk towards the haunted looking school sitting on the edge of a cliff in the distance. Naruto got off he bus next with his hands in his pocket, before he felt Tsukune run up to him and grab his shoulder with a panicked look on his face. Naruto could see Tsukune was clearly freaked out by all of the dead trees, the strange blood colored ocean, and the dark clouds in the sky.

The skeletons lying on the ground most likely didn't make the boy feel any safer.

'Sasuke, that bastard... stupid dog is already going to go hump some legs. I'm going to switch his food with kibble in return.' Naruto thought in annoyance as he looked in the direction that his rival had fled. Sure, they didn't exactly get along with each other most of the time, and they didn't spend time together when they didn't have to, and whenever they did they usually ended up fighting with each other, but it was better for him to have a somebody he could actually depend on.

"Hey... do you still have that number?" Tsukune asked in a shaky voice with a nervous look around, while Naruto pushed the boy off of him and crossed his arms with a frown.

"I told you this school was a bad place for you. You shouldn't have come here... I guess I can protect you though... a little bit at least." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. His natural need to act the part of the hero was coming into play. He would help this pathetic guy out, even though his power was sealed his natural strength wasn't completely gone. He was still stronger than any human despite being sealed, so he could use his martial arts skills and playing dirty to win fights.

"Thanks, I have a bad feeling about this place. I think I should withdraw as soon as possible." Tsukune muttered with a chill going down his side. Naruto blinked a few times, before he looked to his left and saw the form of a pink haired girl rushing towards them. Naruto looked at her, and the first thing he saw was very long pink hair a brighter shade than the girl on the bus. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to have a sparkle with joy, and she had light skin that was as flawless as his own skin. Naruto saw her wearing the green jacket, and he thanked the fact that he could react and understand things at a distance pretty well.

'Pure white panties on such a pretty girl... nice.' Naruto thought with a small grin on his face when he saw that unlike the other pink haired girl that had a skirt went halfway down her thigh. This girl had a skirt that didn't even go down halfway to the highway point. Naruto stuck his arm out just in time to hook his limb across the girl's stomach and lift her into the air with her gasping in surprise, while Tsukune was hit dead on by her still moving bike. Naruto looked down at her skirt flowing in the wind of him pulling her up, and he had to appreciate that the skirts barely covered what they needed to, while still being appropriate.

"Owowowow... a bike just crashed into me out of nowhere?!" Tsukune shouted as he crawled out from under the bike, while Naruto led the girl stand on her own and walked over to Tsukune and lifted the bike off of him before he saw that the thing was completely totalled. Naruto sweat dropped and oftered Tsukune a hand to stand up, while the pink haired girl with the nice body and sweet scent started to shake her head lightly. Tsukune looked over at the owner of the bike, before he was taken aback just by how cute this girl was. He had most likely never seen a girl as cute as this one before.

'I'm more concerned by the Rosary on her chest. It seems similar to the one I have on my wrist.' Naruto thought with a look at her chest, and not in the sexual way. Naruto blinked a few times, while the girl blinked as well when a faint delicious aroma filled the area. Naruto blinked and looked towards to Tsukune to see that the boy had been bleeding from a small scrap on his hand from being knocked to the ground. If this girl was having the same reaction to fresh blood as he was, then there was little doubt that she was a Vampire as well... meaning that she should have blood packets with her to satisfy any cravings she has.

"I'm so sorry about that, I get a little dizzy sometimes and lose control." The girl said as she started to drift closer to Tsukune, and Naruto rolled his eyes before he reached into his bag and pulled out two medium sized blood packets, each holding 8 ounces of blood on the inside, more than enough to sate the crazing. It would leave her filled, while having room to eat human food to maintain the guise.

"Here, this will help." Naruto said as he took the end off and gave her the sack, she blinked in surprise before she took the bag from him with a blush on her face when she realized that she had been about to bite the bleeding boy. Naruto took the top from his own and brought it to his lips before he started to drink the blood on the inside. While he was not exactly against the drinking of a guys blood, he was against actually biting a man to get that blood.

'Are they brinking blood!?' Tsukune thought with very wide eyes as he looked at the two beautiful people drinking up blood from the packages like they were juice boxes. Naruto had seemed like a normal guy, if a bit pretty, at first but now he wasn't sure if it was safe to be around a person that was drinking blood. The cute girl now seemed a lot more dangerous now that she was drinking blood as well, and right in front of his eyes! He was rooted to the spot in fear when they both finished drinking the blood and sighed in relief.

"That hits the spot, though the taste is a bit off." Naruto said with a relaxed, yet goofy, smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"A bit stiff, but it was okay... thanks for that. I'm Moka Akashiya. Even though I look like this, I'm a Vampire." Moka greeted with a slightly nervous look. Naruto looked at her, while Tsukune stiffened up at the mention of the western based legend of a monster. Naruto nodded to her, before he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Nice to meet you Moka, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... and this guy here is Tsukune Aono." Naruto introduced as he pointed to the boy behind him, who started to look like he was nervous about something. Thinking on his feet, something that got him out of trouble with his mother a lot, he pointed between himself and Tsukune again. "Tsukune here is a Warlock from Japan, and I'm a Vampire just like you. It's nice to meet you Moka." Naruto greeted with a grin, and her face lit up like the fourth of July sky in america. He had a hard time not blushing from how radiant her smile was, while Tsukune gained a doopy grin on his face as he stared at her.

"Cool, I've never met a Warlock before. It's nice to see somebody from my own race as well..." Moka started, before she smiled with her eyes closed and faced when with her hands behind her back. "... Then if you guys are okay with me, I would like for you to be my friends. I don't know anyone here, so I was feeling a bit lonely." Moka spoke with excitement, and he could understand why. He didn't have many friends in school either because of his looks. Everyone had avoided him because he was just... it was like he stood a head higher than everyone where they couldn't reach. He was an unreachable goal, so men hated him and females loved him but couldn't get the courage to talk to him. He would imagine it was much the same for other Vampires, or she was picked on because she was dumb enough to reveal that she was a Vampire and nobody believed her.

"Sure, I would love to be your friend. My _buddy_ here would love to be friends with you too Moka-chan, isn't that right Tsukune-_kun_." Naruto hinted with a light jap to the side of the only human in the group's ribs. Tsukune was knocked him his shock before he nodded as fast as he could in agreement. Naruto looked at him out of the side of his eye, before he looked at Moka. "Tsukune-kun is a bit nervous, he lost his magic artifact so he can't defend himself. He will need awhile before he gets used to not having magic... you know how Witches and Warlocks need their magic." Naruto lied expertly without giving away even a hint that he was lying, something he learned from his ninja of a godfather. He was a pretty good liar, and if Tsukune was a Warlock then he would be allowed to attend school if he wanted to without being called a human and killed.

Sure, he would be looked down on for being a 'Border-being' but at least it would give him a reason to smell human, and nobody would raise an eyebrow at a physically pathetic Warlock.

"That's okay, either way I am very happy right now. After the Entrance Ceremony, I would love to talk you both even more. I have to go now though." Moka said as she ran off with a bright smile on her face, and before Tsukune could start walking Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder to force him to wait until Moka was out of hearing distance before he started to pull Tsukune away and force him up against a tree lightly.

"Listen Tsukune, earlier when I said that this school isn't for you, I meant that you might die by just being here. This is _Youkai_ Academy, a school made by _monsters_ for _monsters_. I read the student handbook before coming here, and any human caught on campus will be executed in front of the school for being human. I know for a fact you are human, Sasuke confirmed it for me on the bus... other montsers are idiots. If you pretend to be a Warlock they will bully you, but you will be allowed to live." Naruto warned Tsukune with a very critical eye, knowing that how Tsukune reacted would decide if he lived or died at the school. Naruto was serious about being able to get Tsukune into a human school through the use of his mother and his godfathers skills. He didn't want an innocent bystander to get harmed because somebody was playing around with his life.

"That can't be right, montsers don't really... FANGS!?" Tsukune shouted in shock when Naruto opened his mouth and showed Tsukune the fangs that he had instead of human sized canines. Normally they were smaller, but because he had just drunk some blood they had extended to closer to their real length for a bit. This was all of the proof that Tsukune needed for him to accept the fact that Naruto was a Vampire, and that this school was made for monsters... and that two people had his life in their hands. Naruto and that cold Sasuke guy from earlier. The boy seemed amazingly nervous, before Naruto took a small book from his bag and placed it into Tsukune's hands.

"That is the Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary, use it to learn about monters so that you don't seem even more like an ignorant human. I only use it to remember other monster's weaknesses, but if you have it and memorize it then you should be able to make yourself seem a bit more like a Warlock... go to the W's and check out the description of Witch and Warlock, it will help you even more." Naruto advised with a scowl. He didn't like parting with the things he owned, but this guy was going to get himself killed if he didn't have a convincing disguise. A Warlock would give him cover, but would make him unpopular, so he wouldn't have as many friends... people would avoid him, and it would be even harder for people to guess he was human.

Naruto had his martial arts and strong body, and with the little bit of Youki he had unsealed he would be able to use a little of his Youjutsu. Most of his attacks took way to much Youki for him to use while sealed, but he had one move that he could use in a pinch if needed.

Tsukune didn't have that advantage, he was a completely normal human in every way.

"Why would you help me... aren't Vampires blood sucking monsters that hate sunlight, garlic, and crosses?" Tsukune asked while looking Naruto in the face with not a very small amount of suspicion. Naruto sighed, before he raised his right arm to show Tsukune the gold, it had a silver core but had layered in gold to make it look cooler, cross hanging from the punk rock wristband.

"One, I wear a cross. Two, garlic just smells really horrible to Vampires, and we have a slight allergy, but can touch it just fine. Three, Vampires haven't burned in the sunlight for like 900 years give or take. Now we just get sunburned very easily." Naruto explained with a twitching eye. He hated how people just assumed that Vampires died in the sunlight. Just because a few vampires avoided the sun, humans thought it killed them. They didn't hate the sun, nor did they fucking sparkle in the sunlight like little prissy emo-pires (emo vampire) that couldn't keep a woman from going to a fake werewolf. "Anyway, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you the second I heard you were human. I have nothing for or against humans, but you seem like a good person so I was going to make sure you weren't hurt. So you can stay here and maybe make some friends while getting an education with monsters, or you can go back to the human world and get a normal life with the fear of monsters finding you." Naruto said as he took a few steps back from Tsukune, and the boy looked at the ground in front of Naruto's feet.

He had just had his mind blown wide open, and he could never look back after the choice he made.

"People will believe that I'm this Warlock thing?" Tsukune said, before Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped the dictionary to the correct page without even having to try.

_Witch/Warlock_  
_Known since ancient times, they are a race on the boundary between humans and Youkai. They live in harmoney with nature deep within the woods, far from any human habitation. It is said they are able to use magic by harnessing the power of nature. As great as this power is, it comes with its downsides. In ordr to use magic, a witch must first channel the power somehow, through a wand, or spellbook, or of the like, which they much be holding._  
_As Witches/Warlocks get older, the learn more powerful spells, and become stronger. Young Witches and Warlocks evem can become powerful if trainer properly by an older Witch or Warlock._

"See, boundary beings are those that are considered by monsters to be like humans, and humans to be like monsters. Nobody will suspect a thing if you claim to be a Warlock that had your wand or spellbook destroyed. You seem like a weak guy, so you can say you are a peace lover as an excuse for physical weakness." Naruto explained, and it made a lot of sense to Tsukune now that he had proof of why this was such a good disguise if he wanted to continue going to school here. Tsukune looked close by the Warlock entry and found the one that had the lable for Vampire.

_Vampire_  
_Vampires are both respected and feared as possibly the strongest of monsters in existance. Their power is all in the strength, which is unmatched by any others, their speed however, is not quite as good._  
_Vampires, even among themselves, are very elitist, and believe in an unspoken heirarchy, with themselves being at the top, as the strongest, and those weaker then them being unworthy._  
_Vampires do have a few weaknesses however. It is simply a myth that crosses and sunlight hurt them, but rosaries do work to seal their vampiric powers. Another weakness is water. When they come in contact with fresh water, a Vampire become paralyzed._

"Hey, that Sasuke guy... what kind of monster is he again?" Tsukune asked kind of nervously, wanting to know the type of monster of the other person that knew he was human. It would do his heart good if he knew what he might have to talk to soon to see if he could get Sasuke to kep quiet about his identity.

"Werewolf, why thought? He won't bother telling anyone, because he could care less if you lived or died." Naruto informed Tsukune, and the boy gulped. He just learned of one person he could never got to for help.

_Werewolves_  
_A ferocious, wild animal-like monster. Normally it is in human form: however, on moolit nights it transforms into a wolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th century, with it power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight._  
_They are very powerful, and a near match for most vampires. They are nearly unmatchable in speed on a normal day, and under strong moonlight, become even faster._  
_Though moonlit nights cause a transformation to happen regardless of choise, werewolves, at least those of pureblood decend, have control over these transformations. Half breed werewolves can also control their transformations, however, it is much more difficult for them to do so, and the transformations end up being closely linked to emotion._

"Have everything you need, because I think you should only look up monsters when you are alone. Looking them up in public makes you look like an ignorant human." Naruto commented as he started to walk away from Tsukune now that he had helped enough for the boy to be able to help himself. Not everything in that book was 100 percent accurate, because some monsters kept their abilities hidden from those that would use them against them. Vampires wer vain, so they had bragged about their strengths, and how their weaknesses couldn't be used against them... only for the Vampire-hunters to use those weaknesses against them because they had been foolish enough to reveal them in the first place. Now everyone knew about their weaknesses, so their strengths could be robbed from them.

That was why Naruto had taken to learning Youjutsu from his mother when he had been younger, and learning more looked down upon Vampire arts that other Vampires didn't use anymore. It would be a good trump card... if he could ever get this stupid rosary off his wrist and unlock his massive reserves. The little reserves he had could only be used for the things that didn't take much power, but a lot of control.

Now he needed to get to what was left of the... and the Ceremony was over since it would seem that everyone was leaving the gym for all of their first classes. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his class list, before raising an eyebrow when he saw that his good classes were closer to the end of the day. First he had his homeroom class with some Nekonome, and he had a few scheduled breaks during the day. His best class was no doubt going to be gym though... his mother may have made him cram study for this school year over the entire break before the first day, but he loved physical activity more.

His mother would kill him though if he didn't get straight A's for the year, or score in the top ten in testing. His mother had been a dumbass, so she wanted him to not make the same mistakes as she made. She wanted him to be smart like his father, and kickass like her... even though his power was sealed she still treated him like he had it unsealed. Something he was thankful for, but he wished she didn't punch him in the head so hard every time he pissed her off. Head shots hurt!

He entered the main school building without any trouble, before he felt himself get punched in the arm. He didn't flinch, but he looked to see who punched him and his eyes went neutral when he saw that Sasuke had been standing next to him.

"I smell a Vampiress on you, you meet another Vampire already Bloodsucker?" Sasuke asked, and the students already begun to talk about them even though they were standing right there. Naruto twitched in annoyance at how annoying Sasuke's nose could be, before he rubbed his own nose.

"You still smell like wet dog, so did you meet another Werewolf?" Naruto asked back with the sneer, and they glared into each others eyes. Lightning seemed to shoot between them and meet up right in the middle. They slammed their foreheads together, and it was almost comical how their rivarly worked itself into their average everyday coversations... that were filled with underhanded compliments and outright insults.

"Oh my GAWD those two are hot!" A girl with a super long, and flexible neck, said as she twirled her own neck around with a blush on her face when she looked at the two best looking guys of their year most likely.

"Did they say V-v-vampire and Werewolf?" A male student asked while slowly walking away from the glaring Vampire and Werewolf rivals. Naruto had a dark pink, almost purple aura around his body, while Sasuke had a light blue aura around him as they glared at each other without holding back. Then they looked away with huffs before they made their seperate ways and started to go towards their own classes, and while Naruto navigated the halls he never noticed as he passed by an oddly dressed girl with long purple hair that looked at him passing by with a blush on her face.

'Stupid bastard, getting the easy life and having an older brother that isn't around very often. Made him way to cocky, lucky bastard better be happy I don't have my powers, or I would break his jaw.' Naruto thought as he walked away, knowing that his own thoughts were just to release a bit of anger. Naruto blinked when he smelled a cat around, before he remembered that his teacher's name was Nekonome... if he learned anything about people, it was that they sucked at naming things. He might be making an idiot of himself, but he was sure that this Nekonome was some kind of bakeneko, nekomata, or some kind of neko (cat).

He stopped at room 193, before going inside of the room and seeing the class already.

He passed by a few girls, before he took the farthest seat from the front, right next to the window so that he could look out of the room if he wanted to allow himself to drift off into space. He already had his eyes closed, but not moments later he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked over at her with a dull look, before he saw a girl looking at him with a small smile. She had bright blue hair, and deep purple eyes. She was pretty short as well, but with a slim waist, good hips, and large breasts she had a figure that most girls would kill for. Her hair hair messy in the bangs, and pulled back in the back with a purple braided hair charm.

She was wearing the modified version of the school uniform for girls with bigger breasts and shorter stature, because the normal uniform didn't come in as many sized as others believed. A short sleeved white undershirt with a purple string tie, and a yellow sleeveless vest with a very short skirt that was even shorter than Moka's and white baggy socks that went halfway up to her knees with black shoes like everyone else.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the girl smiled in a saucy fashion.

"Yes you can, I noticed you looked nice, and would like to introduce myself. I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I would like to ask you _to be mine_." She said as the purple eyes she had sarted to glow and shift to a different purple color. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at her attempt to use a Charm on him... meaning that this girl was some kind of Succubus. A girl that would seduce men into becoming their slaves... to bad for them Naruto was used to his younger sister using a more Vampire version of Charm on him to try and get him to buy stuff for her when their mother said no.

"No, go away." Naruto answered back in a deadpan, before the girl took a step back in shock and sat back in the seat next to his with a clearly shocked expression on her face. She was still shocked even when she sat down in her chair, and that was saying something. No doubt she didn't know he was a Vampire, and powers sealed or not, he was not going to be swayed by the charm of a species that was barely ranked at a B. Naruto saw Tsukune already in the class, and he was looking at him with a thankful expression, while Naruto pointed to the girl next to him and got Tsukune's attention before the class could start. He used air letting, writing with his hands in the air, very carefully and spelled out what kind of monster Kurumu was. Tsukune placed his head on his desk and pretended to be asleep while he looked up what a Succubus was.

_Succubus_  
_A monster of the night known since the middle ages. The female version of the Incubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them._  
_Succubi have power over men, and can somtimes hypnotize weaker minded beings into infatuation. With one kiss from a Succubuc an man will become there slave forever. Unlike some monsters, Succubi often mate outside of their speices. In order to reproduce, all Succubi spend their life searching for their 'Destined One', or true love._  
_High Level Succubus have powers of illusion magic, and can cause powerful hallucinations, which enemies often have hard times discerning from reality. The strongest Succubus around can sometimes even cause bodily harm with these illusions, though weaker ones use these illusions to stop movement and the like._

'Holy... I need to avoid her. I really need to avoud her.' Tsukune thought with a shiver as he looked back at the beautiful even when shocked girl. It just goes to show you never trust a pretty face just because they look nice, because looks weren't everything. The desks slowly filled up with people, and Naruto felt a fair few stares being directed his way as he looked out of the window. It wasn't everyday that some girl as hot as the Kurumu girl gets rejected right off of the bat. The teacher name into the room not to much later, and Naruto got a look at the woman teaching them.

The had sandy blond hair that was straght and went down to her shoulders, and on each side of her head were tuffs of hair that stuck up to the side and looked like cat ears in a way. The tips of her hair were slightly different colors, and her bangs parted in the front. She had her eyes closed and wore glasses, while wearing a white open jacket with a tank top under it that exposed her cleavage and a skirt. She was fair skinned, and had the happy-go-lucky aura about her.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already knew this, but... this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" Shizuka said with a bright and cheery smile of her own, with her eyes still very much closed. Tsukune looked at Naruto with a surprised look, getting more proof that Naruto had told him the truth and been helping him out. He felt better knowing that he had somebody on his side. Naruto sent him a small smirk, once again being able to be able to tell somebody 'I told you so' felt good to him.

'I hate beginning of the year speeches, they are always the same.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes as he looked at the teacher.

"Our current problem is that the Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying 'How to Coexist with Humans'!" Shizuka explained as she started to draw with chalk on the chalkboard in some lame drawings, but they were simple enough for the more foolish to understand. Tsukune was taking this better than Naruto had thought he would, but that might be because Naruto had alreadu informed him of all of this... in a way. "So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live at this academy in Human Form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistance. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'True Form', understand?!" Shizuka asked with a smile.

"Hey teacher..." A rather below average looking boy with slicked back hair and a lip piercing called out while looking at her with a superior smirk. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of the beautiful girls, _molest_ them?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he snorted.

"Rabid Half-Breed, if you want to dig yourself an early grave you just try that. Humans are puny and weak, I will give you that. But the humans are very good at using their weakness and fear to make themselves more powerful. They keep making new weapons, planes, swords, guns, martial arts styles, and they are determined bastards. They have far superior numbers, explosives, large scale bombs, armor, and cars they can crash into you. No, they won't kill you slowly either, the humans are a curious bunch that will drug you and experiment on your for the rest of your natural life... until they have no use for you and posion you to death." Naruto lectured with a roll of his eyes. Humans were the largest species in pure numbers for a reason, and every monster had weaknesses that humans would learn how to use against them. Even his own race had fallen to human Vampire-Hunters before this point. His own Godfather could use his skill and martial arts to stand toe to toe with a monster, given he had a weapon on him.

"You little-" The rude boy shouted as he jumped up in his seat to glare at Naruto, while the Vampire boy just looked at the guy with a bored look.

"Shut up, scum like you doesn't get to talk to me. You, who rapes the helpless and kills the innocent, have no right to talk to those than stand above you. _Sit the fuck back down_." Naruto ordered with a glare in his eyes, and the boy stepped back out of shock with wide eyes as he looked into the slit eyes that Naruto had gained. He had just enough Youki still in his body to be able to change the shape of his pupils into that of a Vampire, even if his eyes hadn't changed color. The shock of it, and the aura of command in his tone had put the boy in a shocked state.

Nice guy he normally was, but he didn't put up with rapists or senseless killing.

"Uzumaki-kun has a point, humans have developed many forms of technology that can match up against monsters, and they breed faster than monsters while having greater numbers. Physically they are weak, but they are strong in spirit... but don't worry, no humans are allowed on campus. This academy is within a secret sacred world, so those humans who come to know of our existance will be executed for the sake of our secret!" Shizuka agreed with Naruto with a very wide smile on her face. Naruto looked at Tsukune to see that boy was still a little shaken to learn that Naruto was still telling him the truth, even about the death thing.

'I'm a Warlock, a Warlock, a Warlock. If anyone asks, I'm a Warlock that lost my wand. It broke, and I lost the pieces.' Tsukune thought to himself as he made sure the memorize his lie that Naruto had told him to do. He regret coming to this school in thje first place, he might actually take Naruto up on his offer to get him transfered out to a human school. He blinked like everyone else when the door opened and an angelic voice graced the ears of those in the room.

"S'cuse me! After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school. Sorry I'm late..." Moka said as she came into the room, and the other students gasped when she walked into the room. even Shizuka seemed to be impressed by the beauty of this girl.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can just take a seat." Shizuka said as she pointed at the seat in front of Naruto and behind Tsukune. Naruto rolled his eyes when the students started to stand up and shout. Tsukune was no different, though his expression was one of simple shock.

"Who is she!? Such slowing hair, and beautiful eyes! Even if it is a human transformation, I don't think anyone could have such a beautiful transformation into a girl!" A few of the guys took turns saying. "I'm so happy right now!" A girl yelled out as she looked at Moka with bright eyes, while Naruto snorted.

Idiots, all of them.

"Moka-chan, not even a day and you have a bunch of creepy idiots singing your praises while being charmed by your body. Frankly, I'm impressed by you right now. You do the beauty of our race proud." Naruto said, drawing attention to himself as people that hadn't noticed himself before for his beauty, and instead for his speech blushed, in the cases of the girls, and looked at him in shock as he stood up next to his desk and gave Moka a small wave.

"Huh? Oh! Naruto-kun...?" Moka muttered as she tried to remember if that was indeed his name, they had only met once before after all, so her automatically knowing his name off the bat wasn't a given, and he was okay with that. "Naruto-kun, and Tsukune-kun! We're all in the same class!?" Moka shouted as she jumped at Naruto and hugged him from joy, while he gave her a pat on the back.

"Why does the pretty boy get the good looking girl!?" One of the boys shouted in rage, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her. Shizuka didn't seem to be able to control her out of control class at the moment, and Naruto wasn't against the attention he was getting from the hot girl. What guy wouldn't like to be hugged by a girl while she pressed her soft chest up against his chest, and he could feel it better since he wasn't wearing the stupid green uniform jacket that the male students didn't even have to wear. It was more of personal preference than anything for the males.

Naruto looked at the rude rapist boy from earlier, before Naruto sent a mocking look at him as he wrapped his arms around Moka so that he could return the hug.

"I'm glad to be in class with you Moka-chan, there are some really _unpleasant_ stenches in this class. You make it all better with your lovely scent, so thanks for that." Naruto said sincerely as he got the girl to blush, even if his comment was more to make the stereotypical monster boy angry at Naruto.

He succeeded, if the boy breaking his pencil with a vein on his head bulging was anything to go by.

_-[Scene Change]-_

'I am SO glad I decided to stay.' Tsukune thought as he walked down the halls on Moka's left side, while Naruto took the right side with Moka grabbing his arm without noticing her own behavior. Naruto had his arm wrapped up with one of Moka's, her breast breadding against his elbow, and while he was jealous of that, Naruto had already done so much to insure that the boy would be safe. He could handle Naruto getting more female attention if it was from Moka, who seems to have taken a shine to Naruto from the blood bag incident from earlier.

'Hmm? So the school has two floors, but the stairs don't look reliable with those open steps and no railings. Perfect place for somebody to peek up skirts.' Naruto thought with a deadpan... his godfather would love to abuse the hell out of those stairs to look up a pretty girl's skirt. To see the treasure hidden beneath the short skirts of this school though, all you need is a light breeze. They were that freaking short, it was like the guy that made the uniforms had the thought of making it easy to perv on girls in mind whenj designing them. His thoughts were made to distract him from the boob action his elbow was getting.

"Heya guys, isn't this hallway cool looking!?" Moka asked out of excitement, just so that she could talk to her newly made friends, even if the subject of the talk was weird to the normal person. He could see that she was just bringing something up because she was slightly nervous, maybe hoping to keep their attention so that they don't find her boring.

"Yeah... I guess it is a little cool." Tsukune agreed like a love struck puppy without a mind of his own, while Naruto used a firm stare to get Tsukune's attention.

"I am pretty sure that hallways at school aren't cool. I am more interested in how the school dorm looks. Now that would be something cool to see." Naruto said out loud, and Moka nodded with a bright smile. Even if Naruto wasn't agreeing with her, he wasn't being mean about it, while also bringing up another thing for them to talk about.

"I heard that they split it up into two dorm buildings. One for guys, and one for girls." Moka brought up a new fact, while Naruto thought about it for a moment. At least this school had some good ideas, since the skirts were like pervert bait. They didn't people sneeking into the dorm rooms of those of the opposite genders, so making the buildings seperate was a good idea.

"Hey you, the pretty pink haired girl with the two losers." The same rude boy from earlier called out with a great amount of arrogance in his voice. Naruto looked at him with annoyance, because this dude was making it hard to have a nice conversation.

"What did I tell you that you don't have the right to talk to those that stand above you scum of the Earth? I told you to _shut the fuck up_, and that means you will never speak when you are in my presence. You see this girl here, Moka-chan is not somebody I will allow you to molest. Moka-chan, this guy had the _brilliant_ idea in class before you arrive to kill all of the humans and rape the good looking women." Naruto informed Moka, and she looked at the rude boy with wide eyes before she moved behind Naruto for protection out of instinct. Naruto let her do so, because he himself feltr disgusted to be around this kind of pervert.

Perverts that looked and appreciated without breaking laws were okay with him, he thought they were funny and could be cool dude. Rapist perverts that broke into houses, or rapes the weak were people on his shit list.

"You listen here you-" The boy started to say, as he got closer to Naruto with a glare on his eyes and his chest puffed out in an attempt to prove male dominance against Naruto. Naruto simply raised his free hand and used the palm of his hand to smack the rude boy in the nose and knock him off his feet and a few feet away before falling onto his ass with a surprised look.

"I told you to _shut the fuck up_ and I meant it. Every time you try and talk to me, Moka-chan, or even Tsukune-kun I will smack you one good. I hate scum like you, so just give me an excuse to hurt you." Naruto said with his pupils in the shape of slits again. Naruto heard the people around gasping in shock at Naruto's surprising strength, even sealed he was stronger than the average person, so knocking this guy of his feet was simple, and the nose was an easy target.

"Did you see that! That pretty boy just hit Saizou Komiya! He's one of those il mannered suspicius rogue monsters. He was a ladies man in the human world from all of the women he molested." A strange boy Naruto wasn't looking at said loudly, and Naruto twitched in anger at the fact that these guys considered the molestation of girls to mean you were a ladies. It seems that this Saizou wasn't the only scum in this school.

"You here that Moka-chan, Tsukune-kun. This is the kind of monster that, stay down, gives monsters a bad repuation among humans. People like him are why coexistance is such a hard thing to do." Naruto stated in a matter of factly voice as he glared down at Saizou as he kicked him in the chest when the guy tried to stand up again, before Moka started to pull on Naruto's arm as the three of them made their way away from this situation. Naruto looked back at Saizou and used a free hand to point to his eyes, before he pointed his fingers at Saizou.

He would be keeping his eyes on this guy.

As they were walking, Naruto saw Moka seem to go back to being happy the farther away they were from the man that Naruto had pushed down multiple times. Naruto didn't take shit from people, and if he said he would do something, then that was a promise, and he kept his promises. They first stop they made was in front of the school yard where there was a statue of a demon doing the 'thinker' position while sitting on a rock.

'Rip off art.' Naruto and Tsukune thought, while even Moka had to admit that this was ripping off of the thinker style of stone start. The next stop they made was a bit more fun when they came by a vending machine that was designs to look like a monster with a single eye, spiky teeth, and feet on the bottom. Naruto and Moka both got Tomato Juice, while Tsukune got a Milk-Coffee from the machine, and with drinks in hand Naruto popped his can open and chugged the entire thing in one go, before he crushed it into the side of his head and tossed it towards the closest trashcan with a victory smile when he scored.

'Is it wrong for me to be happy right now when I'm next to two monsters?!' Tsukune thought with a strange smile on his face as he was pulled along by the wrist by Moka. The girl was just so energetic, and happy just to with people that were having fun with her. She was a pure and innocent type of girl, on the ousite at least. There was no telling what was on the inside of her.

They stopped again, and this time Tsukune froze when he realized that were in front of creepy looking buildings that were each six stories tall with hundreds of rooms and windows on them. Dead trees surrounded the place, and there were dozens of grave markers with rest in peace and other words you would see on a headstone. The building had flocks of crows on the edges of the building looking down and staring into their soul. Tsukune looked over to see Naruto nodding with a wide grin, while Moka had star struck when she looked at the building with a daze.

"You were right Naruto-kun, the most exciting part is the dorms. These buildings had such strong character, full of dignity too. I can't wait to see what the inside of my room looks like." Moka commented with her hands clasps in front of her nerouvsly, while Naruto looked at a spider web not to far away with a very large spider resting in the middle of the web.

"Spiders, nice little touch. It gives the place a haunted, abandoned feel to it. These will make some bug eating Youkai a nice snack in the morning." Naruto observed with a poke at the wide of the web, and the spider went in the opposite direction of the place that Naruto poked. Naruto looked to see Tsukune shaking in his pants over the appearance of the building.

"You don't look excited over this Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked gently with a bright smile still on her face, like she was surprised that he didn't like this sort of building. Tsukune really couldn't see her as some sort of scary Vampire that Naruto's book made his species out to be. They didn't even fit the description of a Vampire, since the book said that the stronger vampires had shades of red eyes and silvery hair, with black and shades of red being other known colors, with a few being blond, though a lighter shade than Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-san, Moka-san. I can't really see either of you as Vampires, are you really Vampires?" Tsukune asked, before he clasped his hands over his mouth when he realized he might have just implied that the were lying to him, and people didjn't react well to being called liers.

"I am not a fan of that question, but yeah I am a Vampire. My Dad sealed away my Vampire blood when I was younger with my rosary, Mom said it was because I was a 'danger to those around me' or something like that." Naruto said with air quotes when he showed off the rosary hanging from the wristband on his right wrist, that he couldn't take off even if he wanted to. He was given the reason that his powers had been rather unstable at the time for some reason, so he had his powers as a Vampire sealed away, while only a small amount of Youki inside of his body remained. He was still a Youkai even in human form, so it was almost impossible to seal away all of a person's Youki, but it was easy to restrict its use.

"Same with me, if I ever take off this rosary on my chest I become a real Vampire. I turn all evil an scaaaaaaary... I can't take it off on my own though. Rosaries having the effect of sealing Vampire powers, and my original form caused conflict, so I put this on to keep myself sealed." Moka said with a very awkward smile, like this wasn't something that she liked to talk about. He could see why, and Tsukune didn't question her about it at all. He believed her story at face value, and that was good enough for him.

"Scary Vampire, there is no such thing as a scary vampire?" An arrogant voice said, and Moka looked up in surprise with Tsukune when they saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting on one of the branches in one of the dead trees with a superior smirk on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he sent Sasuke a look.

"You know, if you wanted to come with us on the tour, you could have walked with us like a normal person you anti-social mutt." Naruto dead panned with a light grin, and the duck haired boy jumped from the tree and landed on the ground with annoyance written on his face. Naruto knew that he had hit pretty close to home with that statement.

"Shut up Bloodsucker, I was just observing possible enemies from a safe distance before making the correct move. Something you don't do." Sasuke said with his smirk coming back, before both boys slammed their foreheads against each other's again. It was obvious to both Tsukune and Moka that these two didn't get along very well, or they had a strange relationship of friendship.

"What are you going to do to make me shut you flea ridden dog?" Naruto questioned with a sneer on his face, returning another insult against Sasuke for the bloodsucker comment, which was completely true, but still annoying for it to be used out of context as an insult. Moka came in front of them with a nervous look, before seeing what she could do to seperate them from each other.

"Hey hey hey, no need to fight. Aren't we all friends here?" Moka asked with a nervous smile forced on her face, while Tsukune took a safe hiding place behind a headstone.

"Me! Friends with this idiot!? In his dreams!" Naruto and Sasuke growled out as they glared at each other, before breaking it up and backing away the other, must to Moka's relief. Sasuke coughed into his hand, before he gained a serious look.

"I actully came to tell the Bloodsucker that his mother told me to remind him that she would be sending him tranfusion bags at the end of each month, so that he shouldn't waste them. She didn't want the idiot going around and sharing his blood without remembering who has to send it to him." Sasuke said, before he turned around and started to head in the other direction now that his message was delivered. He had forgotten to tell Naruto on the bus, but now that he had finally given the message he had no more reason to be hanging around. He had better things to do than to fight with Naruto right now.

"I guess I'll go unpack now, see you later Moka-chan, Tsukune-kun." Naruto said with an airy voice as he started to head towards the boy's dorm. Moka waved cheerfully at him as he left, while Tsukune walked behind him not very far away while waving bye to Moka as well. Moka herself started on the path to the girl's dorm. Naruto walked quickly so that he could get to his room, before he smiled in relief to find that he was on the bottom floor, and pretty close to the front of the entrance as well.

_Room Number 009_

"I don't know why, but this pisses me off a little for some reason." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow when he saw trhe number nine as his dorm room, before he opened the door. The key was suppose to be inside of the room so they wouldn't lose it before getting to the room. Naruto looked around the room, and sure enough his room was more western style than eastern like he had expected. In the left hand corner of the room was a small bed with white sheets, the walls were a cream color, and the window had light blue curtains on it. He dropped his bag in the middle of the room, before he looked and saw a small mini-fridge sitting next to the school provided desk for him to study at. Looking around, he saw a small kitchen area without a door, and a door to the bathroom.

It was a nice little place that he could get used to for the next three years.

Opening his bag, he started to place his blood bags inside of the fridge for later use. He had a total of 18 of them left, so one a day would have to suffice until he could get more, or find a person that would let him drink blood fresh. He wouldn't be needing the kitchen as much, since he couldn't really cook, so he would mostly just drink a bag of blood in the morning, and tomato juice through out the day. Vampires didn't get as much nutrition from food as they did from blood, and tomato juice was a good subistute for blood for limited amounts of time.

_-[Next Morning]-_

"Morning Moka-chan." Naruto greeted with a light yawn. It was harder sleeping in a new bed than he thought it was going to be, though he would get used to it soon enough. He would have a sore neck for awhile, but other than that he could deal with a bit of discomfort until he adjusted, it was a nice bed, but he usually slept with two pillows and not one.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, how was your sleep? Did you have any nice dreams?" Moka asked with a smile as she gave her greeting, and by greeting she hugged him the entire time she had been talking, and then let go of him when she finished talking. She was just excited that he was still willing to be her friend after the trouble spots yesterday.

"Not really, I didn't have any dreams at all. You see Tsukune-kun anywhere?" Naruto asked with a glance around. If he wqas right, then the boy would have been smart and left this school by now, and by the sad look on Moka's face when he asked that he could assume that Tsukune had been here before him. She nodded, before she looked at him with a sad smile.

"He told me he got a good offer from another school, and was going to transfer out. He told me to tell you thank you for all of the help, and that if you were ever in the human world to look him up. This is the contact information he gave me." Moka told Naruto sadly as she gave him a copy of the sli of paper that Tsukune had also given to her. Naruto looked at it for a moment, before he sighed lightly and gave Moka a pat on the head when she started to look down.

"Moka-chan, for friends you should be happy if they are going to be happy. Tsukune... didn't belong at this school. He would be happier to be out of this school, and in the human world. You can't blame a man for going after his goals for the future, who knows, maybe we will see him again one day." Naruto offered with a sincere smile on his face, and she nodded lightly with a teary smile. She had still lost one of her friends the day after making them, so it was safe to assume why she was sad in the first place.

"I just... I just don't like humans. I don't think monsters should go to human schools, because they can be so cruel." Moka admit from personal experience, something that Naruto could hear in her tone and wouldn't deny.

"Moka-chan... humans aren't cruel. People are cruel, it varies from person to person. One person can be kind, the next great, but the third cruel. You can't judge the first two because the third was cruel to you. You can't judge all humans because a few were bad people either. Despite being a pure blooded Vampire, my Mom is great friends with humans. My godfather is a human, and a pervert, but a good person. Just don't judge a book by its cover Moka-chan." Naruto explained with a small smile on his face as he gave her a small hug to help her get over her sadness. He felt her nod a few times, before he and she started to walk to school together when she wiped the tears from her eyes. It was never nice losing a friend, but he was right, Tsukune had given them contact information so they could visit the boy one day in the human world.

It wasn't like they would never see him again, just not at school.

Naruto and Moka made their way to school rather easily, and Naruto could feel the Youki of Saizou folliwng after them the entire way with an irriated feeling to it. No doubt the boy was angry that Naruto wasn't letting his guard down so that the teen could launch a surprise attack. The subtle twitches of his middle finger the the boy's direction, and the small looks that Naruto would send while walking were enough to show Saizou that he wouldn't be getting the drop on Naruto or Moka anytime soon.

"Hey pretty boy!" Saizou shouted when his anger exploded and in responce Naruto grabbed Moka and moved out of the way when Saizou charged right passed them when he had enough of Naruto's silent taunting.

"Hey scum, and here I thought you were too much of a chicken to try and pick a fight." Naruto said, while Moka hid behind Naruto when she saw Saizou started to bulge in his upper body and neck while his uniform started to rip in the upper body area. Bulging veins and other areas made him look even more grotesque than before, and a three foot long slimy tongue was hanging from his mouth. Naruto looked at him to spot any weak pointed on this guy's body that he could use against him in this form.

His face didn't transform, so a weak jaw and jawline. His legs didn't transform either, so the compensate for the major upper body weight gain he had to change his standing position so that he could level himself out to keep from tipping over. His gut had no plated armor like the pecs and shoulders, so the gut was a weak spot as well that he could use against Saizou. Though he only needed one weak point to show this guy that Naruto didn't deal with this kind of person like he would an honorable opponent.

"I am sick you you hogging that fine woman to yourself. I am sick of your smug attitude as well you shitty human lover! I am-AHAHAAAA!" Saizou cried out in the end when Naruto used his superhuman strength in a single kick, even without most of his strength this one kick was all it would take to make sure that Saizou would feel a lot of pain. Naruto had seen a weak point that Saizou had, and he had goen for it.

Naruto kicked him in the dick.

His godfather was a ninja, and taught him how to fight without using Vampire powers. Ninja fought dirty, so when Naruto didn't have access to his powers he would also fight dirty. All if fair in love and war, and this was a war over Moka at this point. Saizou wanted her for a fuck toy, so Naruto would show him the error of his ways... by kicking him in the dick every time he tried to stand up.

"What kind of mo-!" Saizou started to shout, before his eyes crossed when Naruto kicked him right between the legs again before he could defend himself there. That large amount of musle and bulk was only slowing him down, and Saizou couldn't even use his hands to defend his dick, because the muscles wouldn't let him place his hands in front of it.

"Remember yesterday when I told you to _shut the fuck up_? That applies to today, and tomorrow, and every day after as well. I can do this all day." Naruto said when he kicked Saizou in the twig and berries once more when the boy tried to stand up. Naruto hoped over a swip of the boys muscled arm, before he kicked him in the dick once more, with the boys groaning in a lot of pain.

"Why are you ONLY kicking me in the-" Saizou yelled out, before Naruto kicked him in the dick again and made the boy shout out with a voice that was increasing in both volume and pitch. Pitches that a monster his shape and size should not be reaching.

"Language, Moka-chan is a lady. Saying dick in front of her is a no-no, and I told you to _shut the fuck up_. I will keep kicking you in the dick, because that is an organ you don't really need anymore." Naruto said when he gave Saizou another kick to the dick, and the boy yelled out in pain again, while Moka pulled on the back of Naruto's shirt while looking away the the pained boy.

"We are going to be late for class, we need to get going now." Moka whispered with a small blush on her face at the language and the way Naruto was ruthlessly beating on a person that was right now unable to fight back. The guy was a jerk, and tried to attack them when their backs were turn, and raped a lot of... Moka now agreed with how Naruto was treating this guy. She really agreed with what he was doing right now. That was why she said nothing when Naruto kicked Saizou in the penis again, before spitting on the teens face and smiling at her when the two of them started to walk passed the crying Saizou without even giving him pity.

Naruto quickly turned around when they passed him, before he kicked Saizou between the legs once more for good measure. Saizou squeaked loudly and for a long time, before going silent, much to Naruto's enjoyment.

"I greatly enjoyed that, I really did." Naruto informed Moka with a smile, and she tried not to giggle at the self-satisfied expression on his face. That was certainly one way of dealing with monsters, it really was something that most Vampires wouldn't do against an opponent. She looked back at Saizou one more time, before she felt the brief urge to go kick himself herself. She didn't act on it, but the urge was there.

Naruto just smiled when she hooked her arm around his and his elbow got more breast action, because Moka was too innocent to realize that what she was doing was something that mostly couples did.

Oh well, he enjoyed it anyway.

Maybe Youkai Academy wasn't going to be so bad... for a school anyway.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Moka and her siblings are named after drinks, Naruto and his siblings are named after Ramen toppings.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Succubus and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Sorry for the wait, I was busy helping somebody else with their fic, and getting chores done at home.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damn, good morning good looking." Naruto said with a grin as he looked in the mirror first thing in the morning. In this one week that he had been at this school, the most interesting thing that had happened to him were the fact that the first person he had met had been the human boy. Then the fact he found another member of his race, and the entire thing with the human boy Tsukune leaving the school at his suggestion, something that Naruto believed would be best for the boy in the long run. Those that went to a school for monsters, usually became monsters in one way or another. The boy would have to adapt to survive, and if he ever got used to being around monsters, then he would have a very hard time going back to the life of a human. That was something that woud land the boy in the crazy house for sure. Always looking over his shoulder in case a monster was about to chew on his neck.

He never understood why people thought that Vampires couldn't look into mirrors, because he liked to look at his reflection. Sure, it was a hidden ability of the Vampire to be able reject their reflection, but because of their beauty no Vampire actually used this ability. They liked having their pictures taken, and seeing themselves. Vain? Very vain, but they had good reason for enjoying their own reflection. When you looked good, you liked to appreciated that fact... not to mention this helped raised Naruto's self-esteem early in the morning. Calling himself good things early in the morning was a good way of getting him interested in the day to come.

Naruto looked at his own pajamas with a small sigh though, because his mother had been the one to hand make these herself, he had promised her that he would wear them. They were simple red silk pajamas, but they had the designs of bats all over them. A long sleeved pajama shirt and pajama pants, pretty simple, but those bats made the entire thing seem so cliche to him. Naruto heard the sound of knocking on his door, before he blinked and left his mirror alone in order to go answer the door. With a relaxed body he opened the door, and if a normal person had seen what he was seeing they would have screamed in fright.

"Uzumaki-san, so you know where the school store is?" A young male in Narut's year asked. This young male was around 5 feet tall, on the short side, with very pale skin. He wore the uniform just like any other male besides those like Naruto that said 'fuck it' to the jacket and went with a simple white button up shirt. Though, this boy had a scarf around his neck, and in his hands was his own head. His head had shoulder length red hair and pointed ears, with dark circles under his eyes that gave him a very creepy expression, even creepier when you remember that his head wasn't connected to his neck.

This was a monster called a Dullahan, C-Rank monsters that were pretty rare these days. Like Naruto, his monster is originally from western culture. Naruto tried to remember the boys name, but because he wasn't in Naruto's class he never had a reason before now to remember the name of the person in the room next to his.

"No clue, I haven't had to go to the student store yet. You might try asking the guy in room 490. I bet you he would know for sure." Naruto said with a light grin on his face. Room 490 was the room that Sasuke was located in, and unlike Naruto who was raised by monsters that were always in monster form, Sasuke was not as resistant to creepy monsters without their heads on. He would jump the second he saw who was at the door, something that would crack him up evenj if he couldn't see it. Sasuke was raised by his father and mother, but his older brother Itachi had always been more of the focus when it came to getting the attention from his father, the monster of the family. Sasuke was a Mama's boy, and bcause of that he had attained a fetish for women and trying to smooth talk them at first glance with a good looking one with good child birthing hips.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san, I will do that." The boy said, ignoring Naruto's pajamas even as Naruto closed the door in his face and went over to his bed with his clothes already placed neatly. Naruto shrugged his sleeping clothes from his body gently, before he placed on his school clothes with a grin once he was able to look at himself in the mirror again. He looked good no matter what he was wearing, though he didn't want to test that theory. Naruto grabbed his bag by the straps before he went over to hsi fridge and opened it with the thought of getting blood in mind.

'Hm, I doubt Moka-chan has any blood bags? Should I bring her one... yeah, I will bring her a bag.' Naruto thought as he took a second blood sack and placed it inside of his bag. He knew that Moka would appreciated this, because now he was down to 9 when you considered the seven he had in the week he had been here, and the two he had upon getting here with Moka, one of which was shared with her. His wouldn't be getting sent anymore for two weeks, so he would have to make sharing his blood bags with Moka a rare thing, because his mother wasn't going to be sending him any blood bags if he ran out before the date that the bus would run between the human world and school with things from the parents to students, and vice versa.

_"Narrrrruuuuuttooooo!"_

"Heheheh, go suck dick Sasuke." Naruto muttered to himself as he opened the window to his room and jumped out of it. Being on the bottom floor had it's advantages, and using the window as his means of entering and escaping was one of those advantages. Like escaping the rage of the rival you scared the shit out of early in the morning, that was a good use of the window. Best yet, Naruto didn't even have to close his window behind him. People weren't stupid enough to try and get inside of his room through the window, and his window was pointed towards the girl's dorm, so any guy that was caught trying to get inside of his room would be labled gay by the entire school thanks to the girls. For once fangirls were making themselves useful by being a good security system for him.

Naruto started to run towards where he would meeting Moka for today, and he ignored the stares he was getting from the ladies that enjoyed the view of him jogging. He moved pretty fast for his sealed state, but that because he had always been a sports star at all of his previous schools he had attended. From elementary to junior high he had been on almost every sports team and competed in as many events as possible to show off his physical skills... he had also ben forced to take a lot of drug tests when people demanded to know why he was so strong and fast for somebody of his lean muscle structure. It just didn't make sense for somebody his size to be knocking a 250 pound teen off of his feet and a few meters away with a good tackle, before continuing to run towards the goal.

All the results came back negative of course, but it was amusing that every one of the humans just assumed that he had been drugging himself to get those results.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" The sound of Moka's voice rang out, and Naruto slowed to a stop when she rushed into him and nearly knocked him from his feet with a quick hug. Moka was a very affectionate person, while being smart enough to know when she was going to far. She greeted him almost every day with a hug, so he was used to it by now, and when she let go she was smiling widely at her only current friend at this school. She had taken Tsukune leaving rather hard, even if she knew it was for the best. She was better now, but she was hoping to one day visit to poor Warlock in his own home. Though, she never learned that Tsukune was infact very much human.

"Blood Moka-chan? My Mom's special blend, three parts AB- and one part O-. It makes for a really sweet and spicy drink." Naruto offered her one of the blood bags. His mother liked to experiment with blood combinations, and honestly he hadn't tried this one yet. Naruto only drank negative type blood, because because he hated positive blood, but because negative was way more packed with nutrients for a Vampire. He liked to drink healthy, so he could eat unhealthy human food. If he gourged himself on positive blood, then he would start to lower his stamina.

Moka took the bag with a slightly awed expression at the rare combination, since both blood types were very rare these days. She had never even had AB- blood in her life. This would be a very new experience for her, so with excitement she placed the bag to her lips and ripped the top off with her teeth before spitting the top in the trashcan next to their meeting spot. Naruto did the same with this own bag, before he started to savour the sweet and spicy flavour of his own drink. It would start out spicy, before going sweet, and ending with a good spicy kick to it that wasn't as bad as the first wave of spice. Moka's eyes widened when she felt the strong rich flavor for chilled bagged blood, and even though it lacked life to it, it was still very delicous. The best bag of blood she had ever had in her life.

"Yahooo! Good morning Uzumaki-kun!" A loud voice called out, and Naruto almost choked on his bagged blood when it all shot down his throat in a single splurt. Moka did start choking on her blood, before she beat on her sternum to make it go down. You never interupted somebody when they were drinking chilled blood, that was a choking hazard when the blood was a bit older like these bags, even though they were still good enough to drink. Naruto and Moka looked to see some girl coming towards then, the same blue haired purple eyed girl that had introduced herself to Naruto on the first day of school.

"Do you know her?" Moka asked with a dull look towards Naruto, while he looked at the big breasted girl with a suspicious stare... he wasn't very good at remembering people that didn't make much of an impression on him.

"Not a clue, but she looks a little familiar." Naruto said when the girl stopped in front of them just in time to hear what they had said. Her jaw dropped when she heard that Naruto didn't even remember her name, something that was making her even more upset about the fact her Charm had failed to turn him to her side. Moka tilted her head in confusion when she looked at the familiar girl, who for some reason was wearing the alternate girl's uniform for those with impressive measurements but a short stature. Naruto leaned in a little to get a better look at the girl, and she leaned back without thinking about it. He started to observe her for a few more seconds, before he stood up with a grin on his face. "Now I remember, you are that Succubus that tried to use Charm on me and failed to even sway me! Carly Carrison was your name!" Naruto said with a grin on his face now that he remembered who she was.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono! Not Carly Carrison! Those two names don't even sound alike, how could you fogret about my beautiful self!?" Kurumu shouted as she pointed to herself and leaned in closer so that her breasts bounded wildly for a moment before going still. Naruto looked down at her for a moment, before he raised an eyebrow at her for a second. He was sure that was her name, or maybe he had just been ignoring her existance so he hadn't bothered to remember her name.

"That doesn't seem really close." Moka agreed with the blue haired succubus, only for Kurumu to send a glare at Moka for some reason. Out of reflex Moka moved a few steps away from Kurumu, only for the big breasted girl to march up right into Moka's face and stand on her toes so that her breasts were pressing into the pink haired Vampire's chest. Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment, before instantly deciding that he would see how this would be playing out. He honestly hoped for a cat fight with clothes getting ripped and all of that kind of stuff, even if he knew he would have to break it up and take Moka's side.

"I don't need YOUR help Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu growled out rather hatefully, and for some reason Naruto got the thought that Moka might have done something to piss this Kurumu girl off. She gasped for a moment, before she backed away from Moka and looked towards Naruto sheepishly. Her personality did a complete 180 in the span of a second as she reached into her bag, before she pulled out a bag of cookies and thrust them into Naruto's hands before he could reject them. "Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for trying to charm you the other day. I made those cookies myself, so I hope you like them." Kurumu said, before she started to run off towards the school with Naruto watching her as she ran away. Her skirt flying upwards to reveal her butt covered by yellow panties, not a very good color for panties in his honest opinion. He had little doubt her breasts were bouncing all over the place if the stares of the guys with blushes that she passed by were any indication, or the stares at her panties as she ran ahead.

"That was weird." Moka commented with a slightly nervous laugh, not knowing what to think about what just happened between them and the strange girl that just gave Naruto some cookies. She looked at Naruto to see what he thought about the entire thing, before she blinked in shock when she saw him looking at one of the cookies from the bag with a critical eye. It would seem like a small sugar cookie to the untrained eye, and he personally couldn't see anything wrong with the cookie. Naruto licked the side of the cookie, before he took his tongue away with a deadpan stare at the sweet cookie.

"Yep, that is spiked with potion." Naruto commented as he tossed the entire bag of cookies in the trash without a second thought. He had no idea what had been added to those cookies, but he was not willing to find out what it was through experience. He followed the rule his mother had told him about never taking cookies from strange girls with big boobs that was known to be from the Succubus race. You never knew what kind of love potion or aphrodisiac they had added into the treat.

"Women, mysterous creatures of jealousy. Wouldn't you agree?" An older male voice commented, and both Naruto and Moka turned around in shock to see the bus driver standing against a tree with a cigar in his hand. Naruto blinked, before he raised an eyebrow... Moka on the other hand didn't have the same reaction as he did.

"Who are you, and how did you get there!?" She shouted with a pale face at how this older male had snuck up behind them without so much as making a sound until he had opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm just a bus driver... and I got here with a bus, then I walked. Heheheheh, aren't you two going to be late for class?" The Bus Driver asked with bright glowing yellow eyes, while Naruto rolled his own when Moka grabbed him by the arm in fright and started to drag him towards class as soon as she could to get away from the creepy bus driver. Naruto let Moka drag him, before he looked back at the Bus Driver with a little bit of suspicion. This man had been able to sneak up on two Vampires without making a sound that would alert their ultra sensative years to the sound of him coming. That kind of skill was something that he hadn't ever seen before. Even other Vampires had trouble sneaking up on Vampires, so this guy was without a doubt dangerous.

"Don't... want... to be... late." A pink haired girl that was running next to them muttered, before Naruto and Moka passed by the pink haired witch girl their age with ease. Naruto didn't spare the pink haired girl a glance, but from her words he could tell that she was out of shape. They entered the school and ran towards their class, before entering the class in a walk and going towards their seats just as the bell started to ring.

"Glad to see you made to class on time Uzumaki-kun. Feel any different after having some of my cookies?" Kurumu asked with her chin on her arms, leaning against the desk in a way so that she tempt Naruto by making her breasts more noticable pressing against the desk. Naruto sweat dropped at how she assumed that he had tried one of the cookies, before he felt Moka starting to gorw irritated if the small angry feeling of her small Youki reserve was anything to go by.

"I threw them away, they were spiked." Naruto answered Kurumu as the teacher came into the room at that time and got behind her desk so that she could begin teaching. Kurumu had the same shocked looked about her as the first day of school while sitting in her desk without moving, just staring off into space blankly. Naruto's answer both shocked and annoyed her, because not falling under the Charm was one thing, but not even eating one of her cookies was a completely different thing altogether. Naruto looked out of the window and started to focus on one of the bats that were hanging from the trees. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bat, and saw that it was more cartoonish looking. It was a fat little bat of tan and white fur circle on it's stomach, with black wings. It even had small ears on it's head.

A transformation bat, normally they aren't this cute, but if they took their real demonic form they would scare people. They are the helpful weapons of Vampires by being able to transform their bodies into various kinds of weapons, though their weight always stays the same, even though they are compacted.

Naruto felt a piece of chalk hi the side of his head, before looking towards to the front of the class to see Shizuka holding her hands on her hips with a small amount of disappointment in her body language, even though he couldn't see her eyes to read her now that they were closed.

"Uzumaki-kun, please stay with me after class." Shizuka stated in a no-nonsense tone that told him he was in trouble. He hadn't really been paying attention in class, since his mother had made sure he was well educated. His idiotic behavior was more because it was more fun acting like an idiot than it was to act smart and make people hate you for showing off. He had learned everything that he would be learning in the two years, with only the third year being a surprise to him. Even his little sister knew all of the stuff she would have to, and she wasn't even in highschool yet.

"Okay Nekonome-sensei." Naruto agreed without any hassle, not that staying after class would cause him any troubles. It would get him away from this Kurumu girl's attempts at seducing him with charms and drugging for awhile, so that made this a good thing. Naruto looked out of the window again, before he sighed with a slightly sad expression. He didn't have the same problem with Tsukune leaving as Moka, but when he remembered that Tsukune was going back to the human world it made him a little home sick considering the fact that he had siblings that would miss him, and he might now be able to see his little brother for a good long while.

Menma was be so confused about why Naruto hadn't returned home, the little four year old would be so stressed out that his favorite big brother was gone. Menma would have Kakuni to play with him when she got home from her daily school schedule, and then after the maditory home schooling that their mother put them through. She was really strict about what kinds of schooling they got, because she really didn't want to them to have trouble finding good jobs when they left school, or end up like idiots like she had when she left highschool. She had gotten pregnant with Nori in her final year of highschool, so she had never gotten the chance to go to college, so she was living out the things she missed in her young adult life through her children.

At 19, Naruto's older brother was already the CEO of his own company, using light charm and his good looks he had been able to rise among the corporate big heads within months of being out of Youkai Academy, and now he was the owner of one of the top five most successful companies in the entire world, using hostile take overs and under the table deals to get what he wanted when he wanted it. He was a ruthless man when it came to business, but a really loving older brother, even though he scared the hell out of Kakuni and Menma whenever he came home, and Kakuni was only a year younger than Naruto. That was saying something. Nori had studied most of his life after their father Minato died to take back Namikaze Technical Industries from the humans that had taken it over because their mother didn't have the skills needed to run the company, so they tricked her into signing it over.

Nori was the one that would be able to get Tsukune into any good school in Japan if he wanted to, so all their mother would have to do was give the eldest child a call and he would make sure that he got the wayward human into a good human school.

These worries and concerns were why he couldn't get his mind on school at the moment, because until he got comfirmation that his family was good without him he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy being away from home.

'Not like everything was good at him either.' Naruto thought with a shiver. He had his powers sealed away, and his true form taken from him when he was around 10 years old when he came into his own as a Vampire. His older brother and younger sister... they didn't take it very well when they saw their Otouto and Onii-sama turn into the current Naruto. Naruto didn't even know what he had been like in his true form before being sealed, but Nori had commented how their Father had been the one to seal him, so he must have had the reason.

Kakuni... she tried anything she could to get his rosary off and bring back her 'Onii-sama' including using charm on him to try and get him to take the seal off himself. She didn't hate him, thank god for that because he didn't think that if she hated him that he could defend himself from an angry Vampire with no seal, but she had weird emotions for his Vampire self.

"Uzumaki-kun, please pay attention in class!" Shizuka said loufly when she noticed that Naruto had drifted off once again, and he blinked before he looked at her with wide eyes for a split second. Moka was looking at him with concern, but he sent her a reassuring smile to show her that he was alright. He guessed he just missed his family a lot, and without cellphone service at this school he couldn't contact them except by letters, and the bus only takes letters to the human world once a month.

"Sorry Nekonome-sensei, it won't happen again." Naruto promised lightly, cursing himself for making his lack of attention so obvious.

"Be sure that it doesn't Uzumaki-kun. Anyway, as I was saying. Back in 1798 during the-" Shizuka started as she got into her lecture, and Naruto sighed lightly before he looked around and saw Moka writing down her notes as neatly as she could. Naruto could see her hand writing without her thinking about it, so copying her he started to do the same with slightly rougher hand writing. He was good with history, science, and most other classes, but he had a feeling that he would have to learn how to take notes like Moka if he wanted to be goo with math. His mother hadn't been able to teach him math as well as the other subjects she had taught him, so he was maybe on par with everyone without a mother force feeding them knowledge in that area, maybe a little above since he had his older brother to tutor him every once and awhile.

'This is so boring, I really do know what she is teaching already. I already know that during 1798 a Troll had been captured by humans, before the humans had been captured and eaten by a Cyclops that had been allies with the troll. Thus starting a small war between human and troll alike.' Naruto said as he hand continued to make notes that he wasn't going to need for himself. Who knows, maybe somebody would ask him for notes one day, so he could exchange them away in return for some favors. That would be good for him, to gain connections to people that could be important in the future, and then he could use those connections when the time came.

'How... how is he able to resist my Charm and beauty so easily!? I am much better looking than that Moka Akashiya! My boobs are bigger, and my tiny tight body is so much more attractive. It has to be her, she has to be the reason why he is able to resist me. How can I have my own harem if she keeps attracting guys... to think she isn't even taking advantage of the guys she has tricked with those looks. She is taking my fanboys from me.' Kurumu thought as she stared at Moka, smiling and humming lightly, as she wrote down what the teacher was saying with genuine interest in the subject. She looked over at Naruto with narrowed eyes, before she started to try and use her illusion on him the second he looked at her when he felt her hard stare. She used her most powerful Charm that she could come up with without charging for whole minutes at a time, before she saw him look back up to the front of the class without even having trouble shaking her charm off.

That... should be impossible from what her brother told her.

The Charm would always turn men into Succubus' playthings, unless they had super strong wills or were S-Class monsters. Those types of monsters were almost impossible to get under anything less than an S-Class Charm, something she couldn't do.

'I wonder what that was about, it felt like she tried to use a stronger Charm on me.' Naruto thought, and he thanked his iron clad will power that he refused to allow others to control him so easily. He had pride as a person that he wouldn't allow anyones charms to overwhelm him, and this girl wasn't his type... she seemed far to shallow for him. He didn't like shallow people, and she seemed to be that kind of person.

'No... no way!? He has to be some kind of S-Class monster! He just has to be!' Kurumu thought in shock, before she leaned back in shock and started to spend the rest of the class just thinking about plans to steal this S-Class man away from Moka as revenge for taking the attention off of her from the rest of the men.

When the class bell rang at the end of class, Naruto stayed in his seat while the rest of the class started to move out of the room in a hurry. Only Moka remained with him, before she walked to his side with a small smile.

"Akashiya-chan, can you please leave? I would like to speak to Uzumaki-kun alone for the moment." Shizuka asked kindly, so with a sad look Moka walked with from Naruto with a wave of her hand.

"I'll wait for you in the hallway." Moka promised with a smile returning to her face with her full cheer instilled in the smile. Naruto smiled and waved her off, before he was smacked on the top of the head with a ruler hard enough to break the ruler and make his forehead smack against the desk.

"...Ow?" Naruto said when he lifted his head from the desk, with a throbbing apin erupting from his skull in that spot she smacked. Shizuka was holding the broken remains of the ruler in her hand, while looking at her 'weapon' with a sad look.

"Ku-chan was right, your head is to hard for that." Shizuka muttered, and Naruto dead panned at the strange name... that might be his mother's name shortened. Shizuka looked about his mother's general age, even if his mother looked a bit younger physically. "Okay Uzumaki-kun, why can't you pay attention in class?" Shizuka asked after a moment when Naruto didn't comment on the comment about his mother.

"I'm a little homesick is all. Once I get used to things here, I will do better about paying attention." Naruto admit, seeing no reason to lie. Shizuka nodded for a moment, before she started tp pat Naruto on the head.

"I got it! I will ask the Headmaster about putting a pay phoen that can contact the human world into the school!" Shizuka assured Naruto, before she waved for him to leave the classroom now that she was done getting what she needed to know. Naruto stood up with a raised eyebrow, before he started to leave the room with his school bag in his hand. Naruto left the room, and he felt a soft figure smash into his side. Naruto was about to greet Moka with a smile, before he blinked and frowned when he saw that the person hanging from his body was Kurumu.

"Wanna get lunch together Uzumaki-kun!?" Kurumu asked, making a point of wrapping his arm in between her breasts and moving up in down like she was giving his arm a titjob. Naruto blushed very lightly as he ripped his arm out of her grip and gave her an annoyed look of his own.

"No, stop annoying me. I would rather hang out with Moka-chan than you Caroline." Naruto said as he looked Kurumu dead in the eyes without a care for how she felt. He was being rude to her on purpose so that she would leave him alone, but she keeps coming back for even more! He could only take so much before he started to get angry at her for trying to seduce him, when he didn't want to be used by a Succubus for his baby batter. He knew Succubus, and he was not somebody that would allow himself to be used just for his seed.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono! When are you going to remember that!?" Kurumu shouted at him, her loving girl act dropping the second that he called her by the wrong name again.

"Stop acting like whore, and I might actually remember your name. Let me tell you something Carol, and you better listen." Naruto said as he poked Kurumi right in the middle of the chest, between her breasts so that he didn't give her the wrong idea that he was feeling anything towards her breasts that made him want to poke them. "I know a lot about Succubus, and how they form harems so that they can find their 'Destined One' and breed with them. I will not become your baby batter factory, and I will not be with a woman that thinks having a harem of mind slaves will help you find your partner. You Succubus don't seduce men, you hypnotize them and rape them in the guise that they are willing. Then you take away their free will and make them slaves." Naruto said with his tone growing deadly quiet, and Kurumu was backing away from him as he took a step towards her. He hated people that raped others, so from his knowledge on Succubus he could freely admit that what this girl might be planning was little more than rape being called by a different word.

"My race..." Kurumu started to argue back, before Naruto gave her a sharp glare.

"I don't give two shits about your race and their survival. You find a love by looking for love, not for somebody you just want for their genes. So Karin, you better remember this, because if I see you mind raping anyone else, I will remember your name... by using your face to write it in the dirt." Naruto told her with narrowed eyes, making a promise that he would shove her face to the ground and write her name out so that he could remember her. Writing a name in the dirt was a good way to learn somebodies name.

"Naruto-kun! I bought us some tomato juice... oh Kurono-san." Moka said with a slightly neutral face when she stopped by Naruto and Kurumu with two cans of tomato juice in her hands. She had left for a few moments to run to the vending machine and get some juice for herself and Naruto, but it would seem that Kurumu had decided to talk to Naruto before she could get back.

"Moka-san." Kurumu said right back at Moka, before Naruto started to smile at Moka as he walked towards her and away from Kurumu with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Moka-chan, I was just telling Kusanagi-san about how I wasn't a fan of her cookies." Naruto said with a smile, and Kurumu started to twitch in anger at how far that was from her name. The others were at least somewhat similar, but this one wasn't even close.

"Her name is Kurumu Kurono, not Kusanagi." Moka said with a light smile, completely ignoring Kurumu who was fuming next to them. She gave Naruto the tomato juice, before she wrapped her arm around his and the two of them started to walk together away from Kurumu. Naruto turned his head back to Kurumu as he was walking with Moka, before he narrowed his eyes at her with a long grin splitting his face.

"Oh Kusano-san, just remember this. In baseball you only get three strikes before you are out, and you used Charm twice... just remember that. _One strike left_." Naruto said with a pleasant tone of voice with his eyes closed, though the demonic aura about him was making sure gulp. Sealed or not, he could be scary when he wanted to. Moka looked at him strangely for a moment, before shrugging it off as the same thing he did to Saizou, but with different words. He was normally a very nice guy, unless you started pushing his buttons.

"So... cooking class in next right?" Moka asked when she remembered that today she and Naruto would be going to a cooking class. Normally that was a female only class, but with a few males signing up for it before the spots were filled, Naruto had gotten a spot in the class with ease.

"Not until free period Friday, right now we just have a normal free period before lunch." Naruto commented as he took a sip of the tomato juice. Cooking class wasn't every single day, which was a good thing for him. He didn't want to go to a cooking class every day, not when he could have extra free time before lunch.

"What was that one trike left stuff you said to Kurono-san?" Moka asked after a moment of silence, and Naruto grinned.

"She is trying to seduce me, so I told he that if she tries to use charm again then I will do something about it. I don't appreciated people trying turn others into slaves." Naruto said with a bright smile, before Naruto felt something bump into his gut and a loud girly yelp was heard before something hit the ground in front of them. Naruto and Moka both looked down with confused eyes, before they saw a young girl in a witch hat wearing something other than the school uniform, but still wearing the school skirt. This girl couldn't be any other than 12 either, and she just gave off the general aura of a witch.

"Hey, watch here you are going buddy!" She yelled as she waved her wand, and a childish wand it was, before two large washtubs fell from the sky and smacked both of the vampires in the heads. Their heads jerked down, and the little witch used this as her chance to run away, before one of the washtubs fell from thier heads and smacked her in the back of the head. She glared up at Naruto for a moment, while he looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

Where the HELL did that washtub come from?

The girl used that chance to make her cleaver escape by running away while Moka was rubbing her skull in pain, and Naruto was looking up in confusion.

"What just happened?" Moka moaned out. Metal washtubs falling from nowhere hurt when they crashed on your head without warning.

"I... have no clue why that happened, or what just happened. I think that girl was a Witch though. Well, lets get out of here before a Yuki-Onna tries to freeze us or a Yasha asks us to join a mafia." Naruto muttered two random types of monsters, neither of which he honestly believed would have anything to do with two sealed Vampires. He was just using the last two Youkai he read from his book as example. He would so freak out if that kind of stuff actually happened though.

"A Yuki-Onna or a Yasha? I don't see either of those things happening." Moka disagrees with a forced neutral tone to his statement. She really hoped that she hadn't jinxed them by disagreeing with him though. Naruto and Moka kept on walking, before they stopped by the shoe lockers so that they could change into tennis shoes now before they had to during Gym. Naruto opened his locker first, before he blinked when he had to step out of the way when a rush of pink and other girly color or heart shaped letters started to rush out of his locker and onto the floor in a small pile.

"... I don't very much like this." Naruto said when he opened a letter that looked very much different from the others. It was the only letter he planned on opening up and taking out the paper inside. Naruto looked at the paper, but he raised an eyebrow when he found nothing written on it but a room number and a small key taped to the paper. Moka blushed when she saw the very forward move, while Naruto twitched in annoyance before putting the key in his pocket to return to the girl that gave this to him later.

"That is surprising... oh my!?" Moka said when a pile of letters fell out of her shoe locker when she opened it up. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he gave her a pat on the back when she picked up the letters. They both placed their letters inside of their own bags, because throwing these away in public wasn't very cool. They would throw them away when they had a good amount of privacy to do so without being judged as assholes for rejecting people so rudely. With that done they relaxed for the rest of their break talking about nothing in particular, before Moka brought up a good topic. "Hey Naruto-kun, I was wondering, do you have any siblings. I have three of them, two older and one younger. How about you?" Moka asked with curiousity.

"Yeah, I have an older brother, a younger brother, and a younger sister. Nori, Naruto, Kakuni, and Menma... my mother named all of us. She loved ramen." Naruto admit with a light smile on his face, while Moka sweat dropped at how somebody was freely admitting that he had been named after a ramen ingredient. Normally people would say that they were named after a maelstrom or something, because that was way cooler than being named fishcake.

"Well I only have sisters, Akua, Kahlua, Moka, and Kokoa is the eldest to youngest order of my... what?" Moka asked when she noticed that Naruto had a strange grin on his face when she finished listing off her closer family.

"Akua, aqua, or water. Kahlua, an alchoholic drink. Moka, another type of drink. Kokoa, Coco, a drink that you have in winter... Your famiky has a naming theme like mine. Ramen, and drinks." Naruto said as he pointed between himself and Moka. He found it hilarious that most Vampire families of any sort of power named their kids with a theme when they had more than one child. He also liked the fact that Moka seemed to understand the joke, because she started to giggle to herself when she realized that it was pretty funny that the only two vampires at the school had been named after types of things you have at a meal.

"Funny, hey Naruto. Do you want to have ramen with narutomaki in it for lunch, with some moka coffee for a drink?" Moka joked to him, while he nudged her in the side with a smile.

"Only if you have some with me. If I have to eat our names, the you have to eat them too." Naruto commented seriously. He never joked about his favorite human food, because this school offered ramen during lunch. He hadn't had any yet, because he wanted to save his money from getting these kinds of things that he would go overboard on. If he started to eat ramen, then he would have trouble stopping. Ramen was almost like blood to him, only he didn't really get an nutrients from ramen. A Vampire only got a fourth of the nutrients in human food, while they got four times the nutrients from human blood. Eight times if the blood was very fresh, from the vein itself.

The two of them laughed, before they split up and got into the seperate locker rooms so that they could change into the clothes they had to wear for gym. Moka opened the locker than held her clothes in it, before she finally stopped her chuckling so that she could take her shirt off and rveal her normal white bra before she placed her top into the locker and brought out a white skirt and put it on. She grabbed a pair of bloomers, before she started to put them on under her skirt, before unbuttoning her skirt second and letting it drop to the floor before placing it in the locker. She reached into her skirt, before she used her Rosary out and let it hang over her clothes.

She saw Kurumu enter the changing room, and she rushed out before she could be confronted by the blue haired girl that was glaring daggers at her for some reason. Moka left out of the other side of the room, before she got outside to see that a good number of students had already gathered outside on the track for this class. She saw the teacher for the class already going over the list of people in the class. Naruto got out of the his changing room a few moments later, and Moka saw that he was dressed in a white T-shirt and red shorts.

"Okay class, just get started on... running." The teacher, a red haired man in his late twenties with a small beard yelled out, before his eyes grew slightly dull. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the man change slightly, and Naruto wasn't sure why, but he was certain that this was another one of Kurumu's plots to try and seduce him or something. The teacher, Okuto Kotsubo, was normally a slightly laid back and mocking man that liked to stare at the girls in their bloomers, while attempting to make himself seem proffesional. "Change of plans... everyone... everyone pair up... for paired stretching." Kotsubo called out in a choppy sort of voice, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he saw Kurumu running up to he and Moka.

'This girl doesn't know when to quit.' Naruto thought as she made it a point to make her chest bounce around as much as possible in the tight, far too tight, gym shirt that she was wearing. Naruto looked at Moka with a smile. "Hey Moka-chan, want to be my partner for stretching?" Naruto asked, and Kurumu tripped while she was running and landed on her chest from the shock of him ignoring her body. Her charm, her cookies, another charm, and now her sexy body!?

Either Moka had him charmed, or he was gay.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I would be happy to be your partner." Moka chirped happily, also happy that Kurumu seemed to have failed another plan she was trying to cook up. The girl was way to stubborn, but Naruto was to hard headed AND stubborn for her tricks to work on him. Kurumu was left partnering up with the only other person that wasn't taken, or wasn't her mind slave at the moment. A pink haired girl that looked rather similar to Moka, but with shorter hair and a very flat chest.

"Okay, that is it!" Kurumu yelled in irritation, and the pink haired girl that had been about to partner with her jumped away from shock, before running as far away from Kurumu as she could when two bat-like wings and a long speared tail ripped out of the back of her shirt, and just above her butt. Everyone looked at her the second that she shouted, before Kurumu glared at all of the boys and her eyes sent a wave of charm at them that made them all go dull in the eyes. "Leave this place, I have no more need or any of you. Take the girls with you, they will only get in the way!" Kurumu yelled as the boys in the class grabbed the girls and started to take them far away from the track field as quickly as they could, by her orders.

"I didn't think she would break this quickly." Naruto thought with crossed arms, only for Kurumu to flap her wings and take flight into the air while looking down at the two of them with a strict glare on her face.

"I am sick and tired of YOU rejecting all of my great plans, and YOU Moka-san! I am tired of you attracting all of the boys attention! I am going to end this problem right now and kill both of you!" Kurumu shouted as she flew towards them with her fingernails extending to over a foot long. Naruto tackled Moka to the ground just as the girl swiped at the when she flew over them, and eight W-shaped claw marks etched into the ground when she passed. Dust kicked up when Naruto and Moka tumbled on the ground, before he rolled onto his hands and feet before standing and helping Moka stand while Kurumu stopped herself in the air and turned around.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but what are we going to do?" Moka whispered when Kurumu started to flap her wings faster to go in for another round. Naruto grabbed Moka's hand, and she blushed when she looked at him. Kurumu seemed to be enraged by this his actions, and flew at them again with her claws extended.

"DIE!" Were her simple words.

"Here is my plan... RUN!" Naruto shouted as he jerked Moka when he started to run away, and he got her to run with him. The Succubus in her true for was a bit to much for him to handle in his sealed state in a wide open area where she would have this huge advantage witrh flight. Moka was surprised by his 'plan' but she followed it anyway as she ran by his side, while he looked behind them slightly so that he could try and find any weakness about the girl. Naruto pulled Moka into his chest and jumepd backwards so that his back hit the ground with both of their weights combined as that they would skid just out of Kurumu's reach.

"Please, PLEASE tell me that you can beat her up." Moka whispered when Naruto got them standing again, but he wasn't answering her while he looked at Kurumu. Naruto looked at Kurumu while her back was still turned with narrowed eyes.

Those wings were thin, but leathery so they would be tough. He didn't have anything to pierce the membrane without, well he did, but he would be weakened as well and she still had her claws to cut him with. Naruto knew that the joints on the wings, and at the tail would be the weakest spots, but those claws were long enough to get to him before he got to those wings. Her relfexes were good, and while his was better the Succubus were fast flyers when they wants to be. He had no form of airial combat to help him right now, and even now she had already turned around and was coming for a good slash. Her claws were hard enough to cut into the ground cleanly, so they could without a doubt cut through bones as well.

"Her weak points are covered by her claws and speed... I have an idea." Naruto said as he started to run at Kurumu as she started to fly at him. He would only have a split second to do this, but if he could then he would be able to take her ability to fly out of the equation completely. Moka's eyes widened, before she started to follow after Naruto to try and help him in any way that she could. Naruto wasn't bothered though, because honestly, Kurumu seemed to be after killing Moka just as much as she wanted to kill him. She was behind him, so he could still protect her if he needed to.

"Nobody rejects me!" Kurumu shouted as she swiped at Naruto with her right hand the second that she was in range, and Naruto knew that he had a split second to do what needed to be done. Naruto rasied his right arm and turned his body around before jumping up into the air. Kurumu was surprised by the action, but instead of hitting him with her claw, his wrist pressed against her wrist and stopped her from hitting Moka behind him. Then the brunt of his weight smashed into her body when his back collided with her body. She was knocked out of the air, and both Naruto and Kurumu landed on top of Kurumu's wings, while he also felt his back pressing against her chest.

Moka came tripping on top of the two of them, adding even more weight when a popping sound was heard and Kurumyu gave a shout out in pain. Naruto groaned a little as he was in the middle of two girls, both of which had their chests pressed against his body. Naruto reached out with both of his hands and grabbed Kurumu's wrists before extended his arms out to keep her from using her claws against him.

"Get off of me!" Kurumu ordered witrh a sharp bite to her voice, and Naruto turned his head to look at her like she was retarded.

"Sorry, but I'm not an idiot. If I release you, then you are going to cut me. Not going to happen... Moka-chan, punch Carl in the face for me." Naruto said calmly, since now Kurumu was helpless now that Naruto was using his body to keep her pinned to the ground and unable to cut them up or fly. Moka groaned, before she sat up on top of Naruto and rubbed the side of her head.

"My name is Kurumu damnit! Kurumu! KU! RU! MU!" Kurumu shouted right into his ear, and he jerked his head back and slammed the back of his head against her forehead. The back of her head then slammed into the ground, so taking this as his chance when she was dazed, he let go of her wrists and grabbed Moka, before jumping off of Kurumu and running away to a safe distance with Moka. Naruto saw Kurumu getting up and holding the back of her head in pain with her claw retracted to normal size. Her wings had also been pulled back into her body, while her tail was inside of her again as well.

"Sorry Gerome, but I told you I won't remember your name." Naruto said, while Moka nudged him in the side and pointed in Kurumu's direction. Naruto saw that Kurumu was sitting on the ground with furious tears falling from her eyes onto the ground. Naruto twitched in anger, because he could never stand the sight of a pretty girl crying. He really couldn't stand it, and now that he had most likely been the cause of it he was even more annoyed.

"My race is on the edge of extinction... WHY!? Why can't I charm you? I have to find my Destined One and start rebuilding my race. I need to turn this school into my harem so I can find my Destined One." Kurumu lectured to herself at the end, but Naruto groaned in annoyance. Naruto walked over to Kurumu, and he knew he was going to regret this, but he would stopped in front of her and got down on his knee. Moka was looking at him with a very proud, and worried, smile over what he was doing.

Moka jumped in surprise when Naruto sucker punched Kurumu right in the nose and sent her onto the ground with her face pointed to the sky. Her nose was bleeding at this point, and she quickly grabbed her nose and gave anothr shout of pain.

"Listen, I don't know much about love... but I do know that even if you charmed every guy in this school, the only way to find your true love would be to see who they really were without them being charmed. If every boy you meet only likes you because you charmed them, then the love there is fake... try getting to know people." Naruto said as he stood back up and started to walk away from Kurumu and smiled at Moka as he passed by her. Moka started to walk with Naruto as they left Kurumu to think about the words that Naruto had said.

_-Next Morning-_

"My back is sore." Naruto complained as he met Moka in the morning the very next day, knowing that she would understand just why his back was sore. After the hits to it yesterday, a sore back was the least of his worries if Kurumu was still after them. Naruto and Moka both hoped that she listened to Naruto's advice and would leave them both alone from now on. They really did hope that they would be in the clear with weird girls after Naruto.

"I hope that Kurumu-san will leave us alone from now on." Moka said with a little smile, before she blinked when she remembered something important. Looking at Naruto with an excited look, she opened her school bag before she pulled a piece of paper and showed it to Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, I heard from a girl in the Senior year talking about clubs being formed soon. I was wondering if you would like to be in a club with me when they let us start looking?" Moka asked with a big smile, and Naruto looked at the list of things.

"Sure, but no swimming club." Naruto said when he saw that on the list of clubs on the paper. He and Moka both agreed that Vampires joining a swimming club, was without a doubt a stupid idea. That was like a promised death trap for the two of them. Despite the fact that he would like to see her in her swimsuit.

"Yahoo-hoo, Naruto-kun!" The voice of Kurumu shouted out, and Naruto took a step to the side just as Kurumu came jumping towards him. She ended up slamming into Moka, and the both of them landed on the ground with Moka being smothered with Kurumu's chest to the point it looked like she was being suffocated by the cleavage. Naruto should have taken that blow, but his instincts had made him dodge it instead of allowing him to land himself in pillow heaven... he didn't know why, but something had changed about Kurumu. Her aura, it wasn't as menacing as it had been before. It was like she had finally figured out what she wanted to do with herself now, or had made a choice.

"Choking... help." Moka begged Naruto, and he obliged by picked Kurumu up by the back of the vest and placing her on the ground with a single hand. She pouted at him for a moment, before she remembered why she was here. When Moka stood up and stood next to Naruto, Kurumu bowed very deeply so that she could formally say she was sorry. Naruto and Moka looked at each other for a moment in response.

"Naruto-kun, Moka-san... I was in the wrong. I am sorry for trying to kill you both, and I promise to never to use charm on the guys in this school again." Kurumu said sincerely, and both of the Vampires looked at each other with disbelieving stares. They found this new development very hard to believe, and even as Kurumu stood up straight again and made the truth in her eyes clear, it was still hard to believe.

"Good to hear, but what brought about this change?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. He wasn't going to believe it until he heard the reason behind her startling change.

"You did, when you told me about love... my heart skipped a beat. That is why I have decided..." Kurumu started, and Moka went pale when she saw where this was headed. She really didn't like what Kurumu might be leading to... she might have prefered this girl trying to continue to kill them actually. That would have been a better thing than what was going to happen so soon. "... that you are my Destined One!" Kurumu shouted as she pointed at Naruto with a grin on her face, and Naruto smirked for a moment... before he twitched when he words registered.

"Eh?" Naruto asked when his brain fried. His enemy yesterday, was no suppose to be in love with him because he kicked her ass and gave her a lecture.

"You showed me the error of my ways, and now I have seen the light... want some home made cookies?" Kurumu asked as she brought out a basket of cookies, and Naruto sweat dropped at her. Naruto twitched, and he could see Moka had a twitching eye as she stared at Kurumu. Kurumu stared right back at Moka, and the two of them already knew that between them a rivalry seemed to have been formed. Naruto closed his eyes, before he smirked and took one of the cookies from the basket before he started to walk to school. Moka looked alarmed at him taking the cookie, before both girls saw him stop walking and turn his head back to them with the cookie showing a bite had been taken out of it.

"No love potion this time. I have to say, this cookie is great... Kurumu Kurono." Naruto said, and Kurumu's eyes widened in shock while Moka chased after Naruto when he started to walk again. Kurumu wiped a tear that had started to build up in her eyes, before she gained a true smile on her face. She started to chase after Naruto and Moka with a smile on her face, and Naruto smiled when she joined him on his other side with the basket of cookies still in her hands.

It was good to be Naruto.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Clubs and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**This Chapter is shorter for a reason. I am spending some time on a plot line. In the manga there was never a third year, so I will using both the anime and manga to construct a three year timeline. I am going to have to change the canon timeline a little to make it fit, but this will make the story longer in the end, with more action, comedy, and romance than before.**_  
_**Year One: Manga / Year Two: Anime-Manga Mix / Year Three: Season Two Manga**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Why the hell am I out of blood!?' Naruto yelled in his own mind when he looked at his fridge first thing in the morning after getting dressed. It hadn't been so long ago since he had last had a few more days worth than that... but then again he was using these bags for two right now. Naruto's head dropped down in shame when he saw that now he was going to have to switch to tomato juice completely until his mother could send him some more blood transfusion bags. He hated being out of blood, he really did, because he always felt so light headed the entire time that he would make the switch.

He shouldn't have shared his blood with Moka, he really shouldn't have done that.

Sighing, Naruto went into the small kitchen area of the room and took a pot and placed it over the stove. Turning the flames on high right away, Naruto took out two cans of tomato juice and poured them both into the pot. He would at least make it taste more like blood than before if he had to do that. It didn't even have to taste like blood exactly, but if he was using it to replace his favorite non-human meal then he would make it taste good. That was why he opened the opened the pantry above the stove, bad place for a pantry, and grabbed out some spice... and by some Naruto grabbed a bottle of hot sauce... well it wasn't like he had anything else inside of his pantry but hot sauce and tomato juice.

Literally, that was all he had in his pantry.

_Mad Dog 357 Ghost Pepper Hot Sauce - Warning, use only a single drop_

"In you go." Naruto said as he opened the small 5 ounce bottle and poured the entire thing inside of the warming tomato juice, before he grabbed a metal spoon and started to stir the tomato juice and the hot sauce together, before he grabbed another bottle of hot sauce so that he could add a little more bite. Sure 6,000,000 scoville units was hot... well actually that was something that you would have to be stupid to eat without some serious liquid refreshment right after, because that would burn people the hell up pretty quickly. Naruto took out one of his favorite sauces, because it reminded him of his mother.

_Colon Blow 'A Red Habanero Enema'_

With that in his hand, Naruto started to pour a sixth of the bottle into the pot before he started to stir it up again. Naruto corked the bottle with a single hand, before he placed it on the shelf and closed the pantry. With this, the tomato juice would have so much kick to it that he would be able to feel the burn the second this touched his tongue. Naruto heard the sound of knocking on his door, before the knocking started to get harder.

"Hey Naruto, wake up you damn Bloodsucker, or you are going to be late!" Sasuke's voice called out from the other side of the door, and Naruto got a sick grin on his face as he looked down at the tomato juice he was stirring. This was going to be so cruel of Naruto to do, but he had to do it, his inner prankster was calling him.

"Hey Sasuke, come on in. The door is unlocked!" Naruto called out, and the sound of the door opening was heard, and Naruto saw Sasuke a few seconds later in full uniform without the green jacket. Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiousity, before he came into the kitchen and looked inside of the pot with a confused expression, just before Naruto took a spoon of his juice and shoved it into Sasuke's mouth and pinched his nose so that he would be forced to swallow the liquid moments later. Naruto's face was that of a grin, while Sasuke started to grab his throat and gag lightly.

Then his face started to flush and he was gasping for breath, not because he couldn't breath, but because he was trying to cool his mouth, throat, and lips down as much as he could from the torture that was going on in his mouth. Naruto grinned, before he looked down at the pot and picked it up. Grabbing a thermos from the counter to hold the liquid and keep it warm, Naruto poured the liquid into the container without even looking at Sasuke on the ground looking like he had just run a 100 miles without stopping, because now the boy was bright red and sweating like never before.

"You... bastard!" Sasuke yelled, before he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, before the sounds of throwing up were heard as plain as day. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he took a few sips of his drink and looked at the bathroom door with an amused expression. Naruto could barely taste the hot, because his mother had always been a great cook that had made super hot stuff for them, he had a very high resistance to hot food, spicy food, and sweet food. Sasuke on the other hand... well the sense of taste for a canine was only a fifth of that of a human, so normally he barely tasted the food he ate. When Naruto gave Sasuke a food that would have even a human almost dying from the heat, then he stood no chance when he had no resistance to foods.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I heard it all before. You swear on your noodle blood to get your unholy revenge on me for this slight against your pride as a great werewolf or something." Naruto said as he felt his own room, knowing that Sasuke would be in here for a good long time. Most people wouldn't be able to take his spice tomato juice without either very frequent and extensive trips to the bathroom, losing the ability to speak for the rest of the day, or dying. He was sure that monsters were made of tougher stuff, so dying was out of the question on that one... most likely.

"You idiot! It is noble blood, not noodle blood!" Sasuke shouted from Naruto's room, and Naruto sweat dropped.

'His mother runs a ramen stand... it is noodle blood that I meant.' Naruto thought with dead pan eyes. That was how the two of them met anyway, the Vampire and Werewolf thing had nothing to do with it. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, ran a run down noodle stand in the town that Naruto lived. Sasuke would occasionally work at that stand, and the rest was kind of fuzzy. He was pretty sure his mom and sister had been there, while Nori was home doing something... yeah, his mother had been pregnant with Menma at the time, and Naruto hadn't even been sealed for an entire yet at that point.

Anyway, as it would turn out, Sasuke had been at the ramen stand that day, and their rivarly had been born, the stand destroyed, and his mother paying the damaged done to the store. His seal had been settling at that point, so his powers would sometimes change to strong or weak at a moments notice.

The rest was history... and Naruto totally won that fight.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!"

With that, and his distraction, Naruto almost missed when his face was wrapped up in marshmellow heaven, or hell depending on how you look at it. His ability to breath was completely stolen from him, and the life in his body was slowly being taken away from him as the breath in his lungs grew stale. Her lower body was rubbing up against his chest, with her legs wrapped around him to keep herself from falling off of Naruto. Naruto normally wouldn't mind most of this, not counting the slowly dying part, but he could feel the aura of ill intent coming from close by. The muffled sounds and the vibrations, and the sensation of pulling told him that Moka was yelling at Kurumu and trying to rip her off of him. He didn't need his eyes or ear to know this, not when it had happened every morning the last three days.

One finger, Naruto had his pointer finger out and his other hand opened his thermos with each. Naruto dipped his finger in the thermos, and the hot liquid would have made most other jump in shock, or just from the fact that this was a very good, or bad, skin irritant when you wanted it to be. Naruto placed the lid back on the thermos, before he raised his arm high up and placed it inside of a warm, and wet, cavern with a slippery muscle that was tasting what was on his finger, trying to seduce him.

He could FEEL her body twitch and spasm as she began to heat up, before she jumped off of him and placed her hands in front of her mouth with wide eyes. She took them off, before she took in the deepest breaths that she could to cool herself off.

"Oh... GOD!? What the... GAH!? It burns, my tongue... MY LIPS!? My throat!?" Kurumu shouted almost comically, while Naruto ignored her screams of pain and walked over to Moka with a warm smile on his face.

"Morning Moka-chan." Naruto greeted, and she didn't return his greeting. Her eyes and ears were glued to Kurumu gasping for breath, her lips slightly red and swollen from the super hot food that she had just eaten. She was both horrified and curious as to what could possibly be inside of that thermos... she knew she wasn't going to be asking for a taste from that. She didn't want to end up like poor Kurumu, who had stopped struggling at this moment and was laying on the ground with a pitiable expression on her face that ranged between exhausted and confused.

"What... what was in that?" Moka asked, a shaky finger pointing to his thermos, and Naruto opened it and handed the thing to her. She placed it at her nose, before she gave it right back to Naruto with her eyes watering so bad that she looked like she was crying a river of salt water down her face. Her eyes already gained a slightly bloodshot appearance to them, and the smell had been so strong that she had been able to actually taste it, sort of, without tasting it.

"Lunch." Naruto said, before he started to walk towards the school with a smirk on his face. Moka didn't even want to know anymore as they left Kurumu behind, she was a rather recent addition to their group so they weren't very happy about her tagging along every single morning at this point. Kurumu caught up with them five whole minutes later, and her lips were almost glowing red and still slightly swollen. She was sending Naruto a look, that he completely ignored without a care.

She was choking him with her boobs, so he could choke her with his lunch.

_-[Inside Class]- Ten Minutes Later_

"Okay everyone, now since this school was based off of us blending in with humans without trouble, everyone at this school with be required to join a club of some sort! That also means that today is the day that you are all going to take up club activities." Shizuka said with a wide smile, like always. This teacher seemed to have energetic and happy as her default saying, or she was just really looking forward to the thought of the students joining clubs. Naruto sighed, mostly because he wasn't a fond of many of the types of clubs that had been offered in the list that Moka had given him the other day.

'I am SO going to join the cooking club and show Naruto my mad cooking skills.' Kurumu thought with a wicked smile on her face. If she couldn't use her charm to seduce Naruto into being hers, then she would use her cooking skills to make him see the light and pick her over Moka, just like he had made her see the light.

'Nekonome-sensei is an idiot.' Naruto thought when he looked at the tail that was sticking out from under her skirt, something that the teacher didn't notice at all it would seem. She would have been deported back to the monster realm if she had been in the human world when she made that mistake.

"Heh, like mingling with humans is worth it." Saizou growled out, only for the monster to shiver in terror and look across the classroom to see Naruto giving him a hard stare. The boy nodded and stopped talking as soon as possible, while tenderly holding his balls... that had to be removed from him when he had learned that Naruto's kicks had ruptured both of them, and severed them. He now literally had no balls, and his moods had truly evened out from what they were with the absense of his balls. Like a neutered dog or bull, he had just lost interest in violence and molesting women... normally horrible thing, but now he was less likely to be the target of Naruto's rage again.

He wasn't a freaking lizard, he couldn't grow things back when he lost them.

"Understanding humans and getting a deeper appreciation for them started by experimenting with human-made activities through sweating with club activities. With a deeper understanding of humans, transforming into them will be done without flaw!" Shizuka said cheerfully, and Naruto sweat dropped and took a single look around the classroom. There was the girl with the really long and bendy neck, with her neck stretched out already. A toad-like girl with a mouth full of sharp teeth, with a slightly green skin and squat figure, and big puffy lips. Then there was a guy with one eye in the middle of his face, and a small horn sticking from his forehead. Combine that with the teacher losing her transformation and you got an entire situation that won't be fixed by joining clubs.

'I am NOT going to be the idiot that opens that can of worms though.' Naruto thought with dull eyes when he saw an idiot raise his hand while looking at Shizuka's tail. He was going to be the brave idiot that tried to point out the teacher's flaw.

"Sensei, wouldn't you be given and F in transforming then." An average looking guy with spiked up and back hair said with a small laugh, just adding fuel to the fire was was to come actually. Shizuka looked behind herself in surprise, and sticking from her skirt was indeed her tail wagging up and down, instead of side to side.

'Three.' Naruto thought with a glance towards Kurumu, and she caught his glance.

'Two.' Kurumu thought with another small glance towards Moka, something that she caught as well.

'One.' Moka thought, and all three of them looked to the front just in time when Shizuka started to claw out the students face with her cat claws extended. Scratch marks that were heavily bleeding appeared on the students face, and the rest of the class were in a state of shock at the blatant show of violence from the normally very peaceful teacher. Her tail was still out and wagging, but now it seemed from happiness.

"Okay then, now everyone visit a whole bunch of clubs before deciding what one you want to enter! Oh, and FWI, I am the advisor for the Newspaper club, so be sure to visit that one as welll!" Shizuka said, somethingf that Naruto was pretty sure her desperate attempt at getting club members, since there hadn't been a single newspaper yet this year printed, they must not have any club members, or have to few to actually do anything at the moment. As if she had something else to say, she tapped her fist against the side of her head. "Oh, the CEO of Namikaze Technology Industies used to be a member of the Newspaper Club, so please everyone think about looking at it!" Shizuka said with a bright smile. A statement that caused Naruto's face to slam into his deck and crask it.

She was using his brother... to promote her club.

"I heard of NTI before, the CEO is suppose to be some super hottie that took over the company is a year of being out of school. Aren't they like the fourth richest business in the entire... Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked when she noticed that he had his head against his desk and was groaning. He had never wanted to tell anyone that his brother was a CEO, because then they would start expecting great things from him. The only reason he was even studying was because his mother would kick his ass if she found out he wasn't doing it and getting straight A's. It was so annoying to have so much greatness expected out of him, even more so when he didn't want to be super great.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook on it a little to try and snap him from his funk.

'Damnit Nori, why the hell does your shadow have to be so big? Graduated from Youkai Academy in your second year, graduated from college in a month. Took over the stolen family business in less than a year. Has connections all over the world with over two dozen monster species.' Naruto thought in irritation. He loved his brother dearly, but his older brother's shadow was something that he wanted to avoid being in, or being compared to him. Nori and Naruto didn' have the same last names anymore since Nori took their father's last name upon becoming CEO, but to those that knew about their relation he was always compared.

A sealed Vampire, and an unsealed Vampire did not a fair comparison make.

His brother was like a genuis at everything he did, from art to writing to business, nothing seemed impossible for the guy. The only thing Naruto had him cornered in was being a natural fighter, while Nori had to work harder to be as good at that.

Both girls shot up in surprise when Naruto jumped out of his chair with a determined look on his face.

"Okay ladies, lets find a club!" Naruto yelled out, hoping to find something better than the newspaper club before he went to that club. He really didn't want to have to resort to joining the same club as his brother, he didn't want to be in that shadow forever after all. He would rather go find a new club that fit him than go to a club that Nori had told him had another perverted werewolf in it, that should be the club president this year.

_1st - Baseball Club_

Naruto stood at a batting plate with a helmet on his head and a baseball bat in his hands as he looked at the pitcher with a smirk on his face. The picher growled at the pretty boy at bat, before throwing the abll as hard as he could right down the middle. Naruto swung the bat, and in a loud clang the bat broke into two pieces, and the baseball went flying extremely far, way over the tree line and going towards the false ocean in the distance. Naruto sweat dropped when he could no longer see the ball, before he looked at the broken wooden bat with a sweat drop. Okay, maybe swinging with all of his might on have been the best idea, and both Kurumu and Moka were backing out of the club area, before turning tail and running towards the next club.

_2nd - Cooking Club_

"Get the fuck out!" One of the club members yelled as they kicked Moka and Naruto out of the club, and a look into the cooking room showed that people were passed out on the ground with burning red lips and flushed faces. Moments later Kurumu was kicked out for being with their group, and Naruto started to sweat drop at that failure.

_3rd - Kendo Club_

"Ow..." Moka moaned as she held her head in pain, while Kurumu was groaning on the ground holding her stomach. Naruto was standing in front of a group of downed men wearing cracked armor with a broken wooden sword slung over his shoulder. He had been a sports star in every single event at all of his schools, kendo and other sword skills were something that he excelled at greatly. Moments later, large hands grabbed Moka, Kurumu, and Naruto before the three of them were physically thrown out of the club for beating all of the members to near death with a wooden stick.

_4th - Tennis_

Moka and Kurumu were wearing white and yellow uniforms, while holding onto tennis rackets. Each tennis uniform had zero sleeves, and the skirts were so short that both girls were using one hand on their backend to keep the skirt from lifting and showing everyone their panties. Naruto was wearing atrack suit, and in his hands was a broken racket and on front of them were stunned and sweating tennis club members that had gone pale. On the ground behind them was their club captain with tennis racket marks on his face, and a broken racket laying next to him. Naruto started to sweat at the dirty looks that he was recieving for greviously injuring their strongest player.

"Whoops?" Naruto said slightly nervously.

_5th - Auto Club_

... BOOOOOOOM!

"Get the fuck out!" A large muscular teen shouted as Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu were kicked out of the club with oil covering their bodies, while smoke erupted from the garage that they had been in moments later. Flames could bee seen, and the club members were rushing to put the flames out with everything they had.

Moka and Kurumu... were never allowed to touch any cars again.

_6th - Football (American Style)_

"I'm not doing this one." Kurumu said, before she jumped when a large man was sent flying over her shoulder and she got the image of Naruto and Moka running around the field into her head, both wearing the proper padding. As it would turn out, even sealed Moka had above averag strength, and she was a pretty big fan of American football, one of the few sports that she had any talent at, and Kurumu had zero talent at. These club members seemed to be happy to include them... until moments later theyt saw that Moka wasn't a boy.

Sexist, but moments later they were chased out of the all-boy club.

_7th - Swimming Club_

"We both hate you right now." Naruto and Moka said in unison as they sat at the edge of the pool, far away from the water as they saw Kurumu swimming around in a normal yellow bikini white frills on it. Kurumu was pouting big time, before she remembered that Vampires couldn't get in clean fresh water without treating it with special herbs first. With a sigh, she got out of the pool and the three of them made their way out of the area to go find the next club.

They completely missed the fact that moments later the girls started to turn into Mermaids and went after the boys.

_8th - Drama Club_

"I am not doing this." Naruto said when he looked at the skin tight tights that he was being asked to wear, while Moka was wearing a fancy blue dress with make up and Kurumu next to her wearing a fairy costume in the color green with little white balls on her feet. They were expecting him to wear a little green hate with green tights that would constrict his balls. Both Moka and Kurumu looked like they would like this club... the answer was still very much no though. They were a group, so all of them were going to join the same club.

_9th - Yaoi Club_

"Fuck this, not even going in the room." Naruto said as he walked away, not caring to find out what was in this room. He honestly did NOT want to know what was behind those doors, but the picture of two men on it with bulging muscles did not inspire confidence in him. Not in the slightest, with Moka and Kurumu agreeing with him moments later when they peeked into the club room, before running after him with green faces.

_10th - Yuri Club_

Moka and Kurumu were dragging Naruto away before he could even get so much as a peek at that club, even though he wasn't going against them dragging him, he was looking at the picture of those two girls on the front of the door kissing with wonder. He really wanted to see what was inside of that club, he really didn.

_11th - Track Club_

"Don't... like... this." Kurumu said through pants as she ran with, and far behind, Naruto and Moka as they jogged in their gym clothes. Kurumu was having trouble with this one, while both Naruto and Moka were having an extremely easy time just running in front of most of the people in this club.

_12th - Tea Ceremony Club_

They didn't even have to say they were looking to try the club out before they three of them were taken to seperate rooms and stripped before being rbought back wearing normal kimonos. The three looked like each other, before they saw the club members drolling as they looked at the hot people looking to join them.

The answer to this club was no.

_13th - Game Develpment Club_

"I'm no good with technology." Naruto admited before he could even start to consider this club, funny because his brother and father ran and used to run one of the largest and move advanced technology businesses in the entire world. You would think that he would be a tech genuis, sadly, that was not the case.

_14th - Archery Club _

Naruto smirked at how awed all of the members of this club were when they saw that Naruto got 100/100 bulls eyes in a row without stopping. He even did it from way passed the 400 meter point, making him the most impressive person that they had seen to date. They were actually about to beg him to join their club, before they saw Moka and Kurumu accidently shoot their club captain in the knee, the exact same knee. Naruto sweat dropped, before he started to chuckle.

"He used to be the Club Captain, until he took an arrow to the knee." Naruto used an old quote... the club members were NOT amused. They all took out arrows, before pointing them at Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu. The three started to run as fast as they could while arrows were sent flying in their direction. They had their arms over their heads, and they were lucky that the club members seemed to be bad shots, because the arrows were landing all around the, but never actually hiting them.

_15th - Cheerleading Club_

"I am loving this!" Naruto said with a grin when he saw Moka and Kurumu wearing the skimpy outfits again with pom-poms in their hands. They seemed to be smiling as well when they kicked up high into the air, unknowingly giving Naruto a good view of under their skirts, while he wore the male cheerleading track suit and was balancing two girls on his hands with a grin on his face. Each girl was twirling a baton in her hand, before both Moka and Kurumu frowned when they realized all the other girls were eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat. Rushing up, they grabbed him by the arms, making the girls fall to the ground, before dragging Naruto away from this club.

_16th - Mummy Club_  
_17th - Photography Club_  
_18th - Moka Akashiya Fanclub_  
_19th - Naruto Uzumaki Fanclub_  
_20th - Kurumu Kurono Fanclub_

"GAH!? Why is out luck with clubs so shitty!? The last few were so... so horrible." Naruto thought with a shiver. They never actually tried out any of those clubs, but they were creepy as hell to look at.

"What is with us, it is like none of the clubs are right?" Kurumu moaned in her depressed tone, sitting on a bench and hugging her legs to her large chest. Moka was in a similar state, but with a smaller chest as she poked her fingers together while hugging her legs. The three of them were having zero luck with good clubs. It was like the one club that was waiting for them was right there, but they didn't know what it was yet. Naruto seemed the most depressed, because he just knew what club they would be just right for.

The Newspaper Club.

"Is that Uchiha-san... running with the track club?" Kurumu asked with a twitching eyebrow when she saw that Naruto's rival had found his club right away. She looked over at the other end, she sure enough most people had already found the clubs they wanted to go to by this point. It was actually growing late, and most of the day clubs were starting to close down now that the majority of the students had selected their clubs. Naruto and Moka blinked when their sensative ears picked up the sounds of students talking amongst each other.

"Hey, did you hear? The Swimming Club got in a lot of trouble for eating the life energy of a bunch of men at the school. Like 50 guys are being sent home so they can spend the rest of the year recovering, and the Swimming Club is getting shut down." A pink haired girl with green eyes wearing the school uniform said to a normal brown haired blue eyes girl that seemed to have s horn on the top of her head. Moka and Naruto looked between each other, while Naruto slightly recognized the pink haired girl as thw Witch from the bus.

"That is unfortunate for those people." Moka muttered to Naruto, and he nodded. They were actually lucky they were Vampires, so couldn't go in the water, otherwise they might have ended up like those guys that were being sent home for the year. They were both thankful for their weakness at this very moment, even if it made going to school in the rain complete hell for them.

"I... I know what club we should join." Naruto said with a groan when both girls looked at him with curious expressions, and Naruto placed his head in his hands. He can't believe that he was about to willingly step into his brother's shadow and join the newspaper club. Kurumu and Moka leaned in closer for him to tell them the club, and Naruto sighed.

It would seem that Nori had been right when he said Vampires and literature went together hand in hand.

Damnit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But N Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Werewolf and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Wow, it looks like those mermaids got rid of all of the guys in this year.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the school with Moka and Kurumu. He had heard about the mermaids eating the life force of like fifty of them men in their school year, but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Naruto couldn't see a single guy in their class walking towards school, besides Saizou, but Saizou had to have his balls removed so he must have not been fooled by the mermaids luring men to the pool with their attractive bodies.

On a side note, the Swimming Club had indeed been shut down, and all of the girls in the swimming club were being given two weeks of suspension. Naruto had sweat dropped when he heard that a group of 9 girls were only getting two weeks suspension for getting a grand total of 67 men send home for the rest of the year in order to recover their stolen life force. Though, he supposed that it made sense because no men actually died from this, and given time they would recover from this since they weren't actually human. The school walk each morning seemed very quiet now that there weren't any guys fawning over Moka or Kurumu, this incident had etched it into the guy's minds that maybe girls that looked good were a bit more trouble than they were worth.

"It feels strange that my T and A aren't being gazed at on the walk to school... but you can gaze at them _anytime_ you want Naruto-kun." Kurumu tempted with a seductive grin while pushing her breasts together to make them even bigger. Naruto rolled his eyes, before flicking her in the head, something that cased her to pout. She rubbed her head for a second, before she noticed that both Naruto and Moka seemed pale... really pale. Well, Naruto's skin tone was naturally a tanner color so it was harder to tell with him, but even with him it was like somebody had taken a bit of color out of both Vampires.

"Not interested right now, thanks for the offer." Naruto rejected her advance simply, knowing any other answer would end up causing a fight between Moka and Kurumu to break out. Kurumu was already looking at him with a pout, while Moka was sighing at Kurumu's everyday acts. It was hard to believe they were suppose to all join the same club today, and Naruto seemed amazingly depressed about this fact, and that it was the only club they could actually go to at this point. It was rather depressing, but the only other club in this entire school that they might be able to go to was the Martial Arts Club, and both Moka and Kurumu completely sucked at Martial Arts so that was a big no go. The rest clubs had placed all of their pictures on the outside of their clubrooms with instructions to never let them become members of the club.

In the search of a club, the three of them had ended up getting a ton of people send to the nurse with a full week before they were expected to recover, some would take even longer. These had been complete accidents so they weren't being punished for it, the the Headmaster seems to be pretty leniant about punishment so long as nobody gets murdered.

"What is that?" Moka asked as she looked at the camera hanging from Naruto's neck by a cord, so he blinked and held it out to her. Kurumu hadn't really noticed earlier either, but she wasn't the most observant of people.

"This? My brother used to be a member of the newspaper club, and before coming to school I think he slipped me his camera from his school days. He must have thought that I would be joining the newspaper club." Naruto said, still not mentioning his brother as the very person that had ben mentioned in class. He wanted to make sure that nobody knew whose shadow he was standing in, so it would be easier to step out of that shadow. Naruto had to empty the camera of the pictures that his brother had forgotten to delete from his own school days.

"You have a brother?" Kurumu asked, not even being aware that Naruto had siblings until this moment.

"Two brothers and a sister. I have a rather good sized family, what about you Kurumu?" Naruto asked, already knowing that Moka had the same number of siblings, and that her family seemed to have a theme to their names like his did.

"Nope, only child." Kurumu stated with a grin on her face, actually glad that she didn't have any younger siblings to bug her or get in her way. It made things easier for her growing up when she didn't have to compete for her parents attention... with other children. Her mother did get easily distracted from her by good looking men, something that had kind of rubbed off on her. She could blame her personality on her mother, but Naruto had improved her from who she had been.

"I'm excited to be a member of a club though. I wonder if we are going to be meeting anyone else at the club?" Moka asked the air, not really talking to anyone when she spoke. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, from what he had learned the newspaper club had never been a popular club among Youkai Academy clubs for some reason. The only two years that it had been popular was when Nori had been writing for the poetry collumn in the paper... he was sure that he was going to be the one taking his brother's place there. Nekonome-sensei had sent him a knowing look when she had mentioned Nori, without giving his name. She was the advisor to the club, so he had little doubt she would stick him with that same section.

When they got to class, Naruto couldn't help but started to question how many idiots had been in this class. Literally, the ONLY guys in this class were now Naruto and Saizou, the rest were girls. The rest were girls, meaning that most of the desks were completely empty with only a few others filled thanks to the girls in the class. Counting himself, there were now only eight students in this class, and that was kind of sad when considering the same might be said for the rest of the classes in this year.

Shizuka came into the classroom later like nothing was strange at all, despite the amazing lack of students in the class that used to have thirty students.

"Okay everyone, now because today is a special day you are all suppose to go to the rooms thayt your club will be taking place. The newspaper club will be staying in this room. Now off with all of you!" Shizuka said with a smile on her face, and the others got up and started to leave the room, while Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu stayed in the room with the teacher so that she could give them an introduction course into the club she was the advisor of. Naruto leaned back in his chair and opened his bag to get a small snack out, surprisingly not tomato juice, just a plain old bag of chips. Opening the bag, he took a chip out and tossed it into his mouth without a care in the world.

'Are we the only members?' Naruto asked himself as he looked around, his left eye closed while he only bothered keeping a single eye opened. Honestly, he was kind of hoping to get kicked out of his club, but he also knew that his friends would want him to stay in the same club as them. It was vexing, because he was sure that this was his brothers fault in some way. He just knew it somehow... damn you Nori, damn you and your god-like ability to manipulate people into doing what you want them to do without fighting them. A weaker than average vampire Nori may be, but he was no fool. Where he failed in strength, he made up for with brains and manipulation.

Sadly, Naruto got his stupid from his mother, while his older sibling got their fathers brains.

Not that he cared, he just wanted to go about his life his own way and do what he wanted to do. Naruto held his hand out with his palm facing up, before he started to channel the small amount of Youki his body still had unsealed to the center of his palm where a single chip rested. With his seal on, he had to rely on perfecting his control over the small amount of power that he did have, and he could only use a few Youjutsu in this state because of the small supply of Youki available to him.

His mother had one been the apprentice of Touhou Fuhai when she had been pregnant with Nori, learning the fine arts of Youjutsu and Barrier skills so that she could defend herself without harming her children before they were born. It had taken some doing, but she had been able to learn a few good techniques from the old man, one of which she had made sure to teach to him so that he could defend himself.

'Hmm?' Moka thought as she looked at Naruto, feeling a small amount of Youki being channeled, while Shizuka seemed to be oblivious to the obvious display of supernatural skills that he shouldn't be using in class.

Naruto flattened his hand out completely, and left no spaces between his fingers. Naruto watched the chip, while his hand seemed to... well it was hard to explain actually if you asked anyone else.

'Hougetsu Jigen-Tou!' Naruto thought as the chip fell right through his hand and started to sail towards the floor now that nothing was holding it up anymore. Bringing his hand down, he phased his hand through the chip again so that his palm was below the chip again, before he ended the technique and caught the chip into his hand and brought it up to his mouth and bit it in half. Moka had no clue what she just saw, but she was sure that Naruto hadn't been paying attention to her watching him do it. Finishing off the chip, he payed mild attention as Shizuka seemed to be taping things on the class board with an exited smile on her face.

"Is this so great! We are going to be in the same... hey Nekonome-sensei, aren't there going to be anymore students showing up?" Kurumu asked with a raised hand when she realized that it was only her, Moka, and Naruto inside of the room with the cat teacher. Shizuka seemed to look down in disappointment for a moment, before she smiled with a cat-like look working it's way to her lips.

"Don't be silly, there is another member of course." Shizuka greeted, before Naruto groaned when he smelled something... not normal, coming towards them. Like a guy that was wearing way to much colone was deciding to drop by this club. Naruto looked towards the door, hoping his nose was wrong, but it would seem that Moka was sniffing the air as well with a raised eyebrow... before she gave Naruto a raised eyebrow as if asking if he put on any colone this morning.

"Sorry for being late Nekonome-sensei. Sorry for being late on the first day." A handsome pretty boy said as he walked into the room in the school uniform with the jacket open. His had black hair that was kept out of his forehead by a red hairband, and a silver necklace with a wolf head design on it. His hair was mostly slicked back, and he had brownish red eyes, though they were mostly brown. This guy just gave off the exact same hidden pervert aura that Sasuke had, and he seemed almost... wolfish with that smile of his when he showed he was holding two bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Yo, I am Naruto Uzumaki. This is Moka Akashiya, and the big breasted one is Chaz Charles." Naruto greeted first as he pointed to himself, then to Moka, and finally to Kurumu, who was doing her best impression of a fish as she stared at Naruto with wide eyes at him purposely getting her name wrong! She had totally thought that he had remembered her name, or maybe this was his way of playful lover teasing, getting under her skin with wrong names so that he could seduce her into having the best angry sex of her life. Kurumu blushed with a wicked grin at the direction of her own thoughts, while Naruto looked at the boy in front of him with a challenging look.

"Greetings then Naruto-kun, Moka-chan, and Chaz-chan. I am the President of the Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. It is a pleasure to meet ya all!" Gin greeted with what was actually a pretty charming smile considering thsi guy seemed to be a player by his general aura. He just gave off that feeling.

"My name isn't Chaz, it is Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said after a moment, and Ginei was looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoops, sometimes I forget peoples names. I hope I don't forget your name either Gilbert." Naruto said with a false, kind of, smile. he was enjoying the sight look of irritation that appeared on Ginei's face when Naruto got his own name wrong, while Kurumu pouted at Naruto for not remembering somebody else's name. That was suppose to be THEIR thing, not some sort of joke that he played on everyone. Ginei seemed to be looking at Moka and Kurumubefore he pretty much shoved the roses into their arms.

"You girls are the beautiful new club members that Nekonome-sensei told me about, it is an honor to meet the two of ya. You can call me Gin, but Gin-chan is good too! Red flowers are always always more suitable for such lovely ladies!" Gin said with a light, and possible fake, blush on his face to try and woe the girls over. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he smirked very lightly.

"Alright Gin-chan, you seem like a unique guy. It will be _nice_ working with you for this club, eh _Gin-chan_!?" Naruto said as he extended his hand for Gin to shake, and the boy looked away from Moka and twitched at how he should have just said the girl's could call him that, but he shook Naruto's hand anyway with what might be a smile of irritation.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, it will be nice having you work _under_ me." Gin said, increasing the pressure that he was putting into the handshake, before he almost yelped when Naruto crushed his hand instantly, not playing this little game of painful handshakes. Even sealed, he was still a damn vampire, and he had a lot of physical strength to abuse the hell out of. Moka seemed to have a confused expression when she saw Gin glance her way again, before he went over and stood next to the teacher with a slightly red hand. Naruto crossed his arms and scooted closer to Moka, while sending Gin a very firm look about what was his, and what was not his. Moka, not this guy's property. He had seen that look on Sasuke before many times when he was about to lay with a woman he picked up off the street, or lusting over any hot girl.

"Gin-kun is only in the second year, but he is the only other club member. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask Gin-kun. He would be happy to explain anything you don't understand." Shizuka explained, while batting the air in front of her like a cat, with her hand balled up like a paw for a moment. Naruto was staring Gin in the eyes, while Gin stared at him right back.

'Total Werewolf, this guy is a horny mut just like Sasuke. There is no doubt about it, and that cliche wolf necklace and the slicked back hair. This guy gives off a weird vibe... isn't the moon suppose to be full for the next few nights?' Naruto questioned to himself, having no trouyble figuring out what kind of monster Gin was.

"Hey Naruto-kun, this guy is kind of weird. I don't like flirty guys like him." Kurumu whispered to Naruto, who seemed to chuckle very lightly when he saw Gin twitch, showing he had heard Kurumu.

"Hey Gin-kun, I am going to a staff meeting, please take good care of your Underclassmen." Shizuka said with a smile as she left the room, while Naruto twitched in annoyance at being left alone without the teacher... with another pervert. Great, it was like nothing could allow him to escape being around those that peek on unsuspecting women. With Shizuka gone, the others watched as Gin took a thinking pose for a second, making it look like he was thinking something over.

"Hmm, well I guess I should give you an explaination of what kind of club this is!" Gin declared with a smile on his face.

'The Newspaper Club, if the name doesn't tell you what the club is about, then you shouldn't be in the club.' Naruto thought with crossed arms, but he didn't bother saying it out loud. It looked at Gin had taken a long time to prepare a big speech, and Naruto honestly wanted to see if this would be an attempt to hit on the girls, or if this guy was serious about the club he was in charge of. Naruto couldn't work with somebody that couldn't put his perversion aside to get his job done.

"The goal of the newpaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activities will be reporting all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newpaper! We are going to be put into many dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't going to be no easy ride! Once you have joined, prepare yourself for the long haul!" Gin declared boldly, and Naruto deadpanned as he stared at the guy with his friends. Naruto was more stunned that somebody from the newspaper club could have a bad accent like that, before he shrugged lightly with crossed arms. Like he could complain, his grammar wasn't the rest, and he himself had a bit of an accent.

"He seems like someone we can depend on... right?" Moka asked with a nervous smile, while Naruto looked at Gin grinning slyly for a moment.

"Yeah... though what we can depend on him to do is yet to be decided." Naruto answered cryptically, not giving her the most straight answer to a question he couldn't answer right now. It was hard to read if Gin would be a serious club president or not, or if he would abuse his power and perv on the girls. This was literally the second to last club they could go to, with the Martial Arts club being the only other one. Naruto couldn't think either Moka or Kurumu would do very well in that club, or if the club would allow them to join.

"He seems nice, a bit flirty, but nice." Kurumu said after a moment, not seeing in Gin what Naruto was seeing, despite being a pervert herself she couldn't see when somebody else was perverted.

"Just pulling your legs lets have a lot of fun together printing newspapers! Now, if the young ladies could help out by sticking thes eposters up I would really appreciate it!" Gin requested as he showed them the official club poster to get people interested in reading their newspaper. Naruto looked at the poster, which had Shizuka on it pointing at a newpaper with bloody lettering on it, the entire thing really played on the creepyness of Youkai Academy.

"Okay? Where do you want them?" Moka asked while she and Kurumu looked at the newspaper posters that they had in their hands. Crossing his arms, Naruto leaned up against the opposite wall waiting for Gin's answer with narrowed eyes.

Contrary to what he says, the only perverts he really disliked were Werewolves and other kinds that had the potential to become rapists. On the full moon a Werewolf would lose control of themselves if they weren't careful, they would be controlled by emotions, lust included. He didn't trust a pervert werewolf so close to the full moon, not when he had seen Sasuke almost make the same mistake if he hadn't been stopped by his brother before he could do the deed. The young girl's memory had been erased, and Sasuke had felt like shit the next day when he had been told about what he had almost done. None of them thought any less of him for it, because it honestly wasn't completely his fault. He was being played on by his emotions thanks to the influence of the moon.

Naruto walked as Gin directed the girls onto chairs so that they could place the posters above the chalkboard, a weird place for sure.

"Sempai, is this high enough?" Moka asked innocently, something Naruto found cute, if it weren't for the fact he had to watch Gin.

"Just a bit higher, no, much higher!" Gin said cheerfully, and for a short girl like Kurumu she started to struggle even more than Moka as they stood on the tips of their toes to go up even higher and place the posters as high as they could. Naruto started to walk behind Gin when the wolf in human clothing started to get down closer to the floor in a strange sitting position, a blush on his face, and he started to look straight up Kurumu's skirt. Naruto brought out his camera and placed it on silent without the flash, before he took a picture of Gin peeking up Kurumus skirt.

"Hey Kurumu-chan, yellow really isn't your color. Light pink panties would be better on you." Naruto said and he not only threw his voice in Gin's direction, but he also made sure to make his voice a little lower and a bit more gruff so that he could imitate the perverted president's voice. Gin stood right right away, while Kurumu covered her rear and looked around to see Gin looking at Naruto in shock, while Naruto had his arms crossed. Moka was looking at Gin with a mortified expression as well, while the club president sent Naruto a betrayed expression.

"You pervert! You were just peeking at my panties!" Kurumu shouted as she and Moka jumped down from the chairs they were on, while Gin was pointing at Naruto with an attempted smile to shift the blame.

"Not only that, but he tricked me into peeping as well. He whispered 'Hey, does that look weird to you' so that he could shift his peeking blame onto me if he got caught. I am sorry for accidently peeping under your skirts Kurumu-chan, Moka-chan. I will make sure not to peep again." Naruto lied expertly, taking the fire out of the lie that Gin was going to tell before he could even try, and make both girls blush deeper for various reasons. Both the fact that Naruto had peeped on them, and the fact that he had been tricked into doing it by their club president. Moka seemed even more mortified than before.

"That isn't what happened!" Gin almost shouted as he looked at Naruto with what seemed to be real anger, before Naruto took out his brother's old camera and showed the girls the picture of Gin peeking at Kurumu's panties. It even had the picture of Kurumu's panties in the shot, making it much more believable, and the perverse expression on Gin's face made this much more believable. Gin looked at the picture in shock, before he started to back away from the girls.

"I figured he might try to worm his way out of his peeping, so I took a picture as evidence. See, there he is looking at your panties with such a dirty look in those eyes. Once again, I can't agree with his perversion... your yellow panties really suit you Kurumu-chan!" Naruto said with a wide smile, fully nailing in the last nail in Gin's coffin. Naruto watched as Kurmu slapped Gin in the right cheek, while Moka slapped the man in the left one. Gin was knocked onto his ass, and Naruto smirked down at him. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he looked he saw a rather shy expression dictating the majority of Moka's face.

"Did... did you see?" Moka seemed to stutter, while Kurumu grinned slyly.

"Hehehe, you can look at my panties anytime, just ask." Kurumu stated with another failed attempt at seducing him when he just looked right back at Moka.

"Yep, I saw. Remember _Gin-chan_ tricked me into looking, and I apologized for my foolishness in looking. I really shouldn't have trusted _Gin-chan_ after only knowing him for a little bit." Naruto lied, since honestly he didn't see what kind of panties Moka had been wearing, her long hair had covered her well in this case. He did like to see the red blush on her face as she ran out of the room so fast Naruto could have mistaken HER for a werewolf.

"You didn't see anything... did you?" Kurumu asked with crossed arms under her breasts, puffing them up to look bigger.

"Nope." Naruto answered truthfully.

"You didn't get tricked intp peeping did you?" Kurumu asked, since Gin had walked out of the room before even Moka had after being slapped.

"Nope." Naruto answered again.

"Gin-sempai didn't comment on my panties did he?" Kurumu asked again, starting a small interogation.

"Nope." Naruto said once more, while Kurumu seemed to have a twitch in her lips when she heard that.

"Gin-sempai is a big pervert isn't he, and you wanted to mess with him by catching him in the act?" Kurumu got to the point with her next question.

"Yep and yep. I figured that if he wanted to peep, then he was going to have to face the end results. I coulnd't resist pranking him though." Naruto answered the final question, and Kurumu started to laugh a little. Naruto nodded, before he started his way out of the room with Kurumu following closely behind him.

_**With Moka**_

'I know he didn't do it on purpose... but did he really have to tell me the truth? Why couldn't he have just lied and said he didn't see them?' Moka thought in embarrassment inside of the girl's bathroom. She would have prefered not to know her her friend had seen her panties, but the information that Gin was a pervert was very handy. Now she could be wary of him without getting perved on again. She blushed when she remembered that Naruto had admit to seeing her panties, so with a grimace she looked down and started to lift her skirt.

She wondered what panties she had worn today.

The type of panties she was wearing would help her know how embarrassed she should be feeling right now. Moka started to lean forward and bit to look under her lifted skirt.

_What are you doing?_

"Whaaaa!?" Moka shouted as she jumped and let go of her skirt when he rosary started to float and talk to her. This had certainly never happened before! Moka calmed down when she realized this was her rosary, meaning it was her sealed away self that was talking to her. "Oh, it's you!" SHe said in relief.

_What do you mean "It's You"... forgetting about that, you have more pressing matters. You had best be on guard. I smell something dangerous about him, a scent like he is hiding some strong power! Be careful of that Gin male._

"Huh? Isn't he just a perv?" Moka questioned, but her rosary had gone silent. At mentioning the perv, she blushed and remembered that Naruto had seen her panties, so looking under her skirt again she 'eeped' when she saw that she was wearing those cute white underwear she had that were a little tight on her. Completely forgetting he warning she just got, she started to run out of the bathroom with her blush almost permanent now. Moka ran straight into somebody and knocked them both to the ground from the force of her run, she heard a groan under her and sitting up she looked down to see Naruto holding onto his nose.

"Great, I come to check on you... and get my nose bashed in. Thanks a lot Moka-chan." Naruto said sarcastically while rubbing his nose. He was just fine, but her forehead and slammed into his nose pretty hard. He was also having trouble standing with her sitting on his crotch like that, she hadn't noticed yet, but with her legs spread like that he was actually seeing her panties right now.

"NanananananaNARUTO-KUN!?" Moka shouted as she looked at him in shock, before she blushed red when she looked at herself and used her hands to put her skirt over her panties. She jumped off of him, before she started to run off again with that same blush on her face. Naruto grinned lightly as he chuckled and stood back up. Naruto dusted himself off, before he started to walk towards the dorms with his hands in his pockets. Naruto left the school building with a smile on his face, glad that he didn't seem to be in a hurry at the moment, actually enjoying his time on the way from class.

A shiver went down his spine when he felt like he was being watched for some reason. Looking around, Naruto couldn't see anyone but him looking around. Naruto heard a shuffle of leaves in one of the bushes, but he just shrugged and started to walk again. Now he was sure that he had another stalker girl like when he lived in the human world. That Hinata girl was so weird, and she had stalked him for like a full year before he came to this school. She wasn't his type though sadly, even though the girl had ben a looker. He liked generally happy people, or those that exuded a sense of confidence about themselves. He didn't hate shy girls, but they could be annoying when they couldn't get passed their shyness. The girl that had stalked him was so shy that it was humiliating for him, even if she did have breasts bigger than Kurumu's under that heavy jacket.

"Hey Stalker! The least you can do is tell me your name!" Naruto shouted out, but not in an unfriendly way, he only said stalker because he didn't know their actual name... he didn't get a response from the person stalking him, so he shrugged and continued to make his way.

_**With the Stalker**_

'Wow, so observant... smart as well as good looking.' A young teenage girl Naruto's age thought with a smile on her pale face. She had skin that suggested that she came from a land without as much sun, and a lot of snow. She fair skin was lighter than Moka's, but still amazingly not unhealthy. She had long and wild purple hair with the bangs pushed out of her face, and the sides of her bangs went down to shoulder level. Her long hair went down to mid-back, and she didn't wear the school uniform.

Instead, she wore a loose fitting white shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. The shirt was white with long dark blue sleeves, and a pocket over the stomach of the shirt. Under that shirt she had on a black tank top if the straps going over her shoulders lightly meant anything. She had a small necklace around her neck with a small gold locket hanging from it. Like every girl in the school, she wore a skirt that didn't even go a fourth of the way down to her knees, and looked like it would reveal her panties with a small gust of him, or if she simply bent over lightly. She had on thigh high stockings that colored with purple and pink strips, and on her left thigh was a leather strap. In her hands was a sort of notebook decorated with hearts with the name _"Mizore Shirayuki"_, and she was staring up at the sky with pupiless blue eyes that were a mix between blue and purple like glowing ice.

The girl that can be assumed to be named Mizore Shirayuki opened her notebook, before she pulled a pen from the front pocket of her shirt and started to look for the right spot to write down what she was going to write.

_I saw this guy helping a human out of the school, he is so cool!_  
_I overheard him talking to the pink haired bitch, he was lonely too! We were made for each other!_  
_He beat up this big-breasted bimbo without transforming, he has to be strong._  
_He is so good at sports, following him around when he tried out for clubs was a great idea._  
_I caught a girl sneaking out of his room with his underwear... I froze her and took the underwear. It smells like those strange herbs that he uses when he takes a bath._  
_He snores a little when he sleeps, but that is okay. I think his sleeping face is really handsome._  
_He talks to himself in the mirror when he wakes up, that hiding spot in the vent system was a good idea. I guess the rumor of Vampires having no relfection was just a rumor._  
_He doesn't seem to care that he has a stalker! That is so cool of him. He seems to have an appreciation for stalking! He. Is. My. Soulmate._

With her latest statement written down she closed the notebook and hugged it to her chest with a small blush on her face, the good news making her more happy than she had been before. Then her mouth changed to a frown when she remembered that he had both of those girls next to him all of the time, never leaving him alone for long. The pink haired air-head and the blue headed bimbo were both blocking the path to her getting her man, who was smart, strong, and understood lonelyness all at the same time. She got up before she started to look around to see if anyone was watching her... and Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight anymore. She took her notebook and opened up her shirt some more.

Placing her notebook in her shirt, she showed that under her shirt she didn't have on a black tank top, but instead under her shirt was a white and pink bra with thicker black shoulder straps. It was more shaped like a sports bra than a normal one, but Mizore had a decent sized chest.

"Where did he go?" Mizore asked herself, before she felt like face palming when she remembered that he had been heading towards the dorms. She had to move quickly so that she could beat him there and find a good stalking spot... she knew exactly that she being being a stalker, and she accepted that fact. She took pride in her stalking skills, since she learned them from her own mother, who had told her the way to find a man was to stalk him. She could decide if she wanted to go under the bed, or in the vents again... if she went with the vents then she might be able to glace at him taking a bath again... now if only that damn steam didn't get in the way she could have seen him totally naked.

Oh well, so long as he didn't know she was there, and she had enough lolipops to last awhile, then she would keep finding places to find in his room. He sure didn't have anything she could eat, the only things he had were hot sauce, tomato juice, and before he ran out of them, blood packets. That was part of the reason she knew he was a Vampire, that and he never even attempted to hide was species he was, unlike how he was suppose to hide it per school rules.

Now off to stalk her soulmate!

_**Next Morning**_

'Seriously, my the hell is my room always so cold in the mornings.' Naruto thought with a shiver as he walked towards the school alone today. Moka was a bit to embarrassed to look him in the face today, and he had no idea where Kurumu was, but he wasn't going to wait up for her or anything like that. He had better things to do than let her suffocate him with her jugs first thing in the morning... like figuring out why the hell his heater was broken, and his vent was always giving out ice cold air.

"Yo Naruto-kun." Gin's voice greeted Naruto first thing in the morning, so turning his head around he noticed that Gin seemed to be attempting to... well Naruto wasn't really sure what Gin was up to.

"I'm not falling for whatever you are trying to do to get revenge for yesterday. I am a prankster, and I KNOW when somebody is trying to put me into a trap. You can't fool me in the slightes _Gin-chan_." Naruto said, before he turned around and started to walk away again. He felt Gin stopp him by grabbing his shoulder, so turning back around, Naruto gave Gin a look.

"Hey hey hey, no harm no foul. I don't have anything planned, I just wanted to tell you that club activities are going to be outside today. Why don't you and I meet up with them there, I already told them both where we were having club today?" Gin suggested with a friendly wave of his hand. Naruto shrugged his hand off his shoulder, before turning around an continuing to go towards the clubroom.

"Not interested, and if you are telling the truth then the girls won't be at the club when I get there. Only if they aren't, will I go with YOU." Naruto said, and he knew that he could hear Gin gritting his teeth at the failed plan to do whatever he had been planning on doing against Naruto. Naruto moved to the side when he acted on an impulse, and that impule was correct, because moments later he saw that Gin had thrown a punch at him from behind with a look of irritation clear on his face.

"I wanted to be nice about this, but you are making it to hard to frame you. Now I am going to have to beat you up before making Moka-chan mine." Gin said as he rushed towards Naruto faster than Naruto could normaly respond. Naruto's eyes widened, before he jumped back when a clawed hand pierced all the way through his body before claws through his side like nothing. Gin grinned roughly, before his eyes widened him he saw that Naruto had taken no damage, while his shirt had been shreds at the chest and side.

'I am really glad Mom taught me the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. With it I can delay the dimension of my body, and let attacks go through me safely... bad part, now I can't use it again as a defence for 40 seconds, and Gin is to fast as he is.' Naruto thought for a moment when he started to jump back while Gin was confused to gain an edge. He could only use the Hougetsu Jigen-Tu three times in his sealed state because of his smaller reserves, so he needed to make sure to stall for as much time as possible between uses. It was called the Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword because it literally travelled back and forth and delayed the dimensions it touched so that it could turn his own body into a weapon cut through almost anything with ease. Basically, he used it to postpone the dimension he was in.

The technique could be used to walk through walls, dodge attacks, cut through almost anything. The only thing that should be able to block it was the same technique being used at an equal, or near equal, level as the user of it.

Right now, he couldn't even use the technique again to attack after using it for defence. Naruto mentally counted himself down to needing another 32 seconds before he could use his technique again. Naruto thanked that he could now adjust to Gin's movemenyts a bit better than before now that he was aware that Gin was trying to kill him, meaning he was putting killing intent into his blows, something Naruto was using tp predict where Gin was going to strike at next. He was able to jump out of the way, or slide under each of the blows that were made to take his head off his shoulders or claw at him.

"Sorry to tell you this, but in the middle of the day you aren't as powerful as you could be. I may be sealed, but I trained under a martial arts master for years." Naruto said to boost up his own confidence as he deflected a claw slash, before he spun around and slammed the back of his elbow into the side of Gin's face, before he used his other fist and swung it back to nail Gin in the nose and use his still superior punching strength to push Gin awau from him. Gin was able to slash Naruto acorss the back deep enough to get his blood splurting across the wall and floor for a few moments before he slammed into the wall and cracked it.

"HA! A Vampire true to their code, you value strength and fighting prowers, but I am a Werewolf. My power is speed, and even without the moonlight I am an S-Class monster!" Gin said, his voice getting rougher as his nose and mouth started to extend into a muzzle like a wolf's mouth. His body became to grow larger, and his legs seemed to pop as they rehsaped themnselves into more wolf-like positions. Once his whole body was covered in light colored fur, with him still having slicked back hair on the top of his head, Naruto groaned in annoyance at Gin fully transforming.

That and he had a point.

'Fuck! 16 seconds to go, and without my true power I can't win in 16 seconds!' Naruto thought as Gin vanished from view, and five slash marks appeared on Naruto's chest, with him being sent flying through the air and smacking against the wall, before landing on his feet and grabbing his chest. Gin had gotten a whole lot faster after transforming, that that was not good for Naruto in the slightest. He could still predict where Gin was going to strike next, but his body wasn't fast enough to dodge or block it in time.

"Ha, why don't you transform _Vampire-kun_!? Think you are above transforming against me!?" Gin said with a grin on his wolf face, while Naruto rolled across the floor, ignoring the pain in his chest and back caused by the slash/claw marks Gin had inflicted on him in their short bout so far. Placing his hand of the ground, he went on the offensive and kicked at Gin's legs to bruise them enough so that he couldn't use them right, or break them and win. The trick to defeating a Werewolf were silver, and going for their leg joints. They depended on their legs in a fight more than anything, since they needed their speed to put power behind their attacks.

Gin jumped over Naruto's leg, before landing on the ground and kicked Naruto in the cheek pretty damn hard. Naruto crashed into the wall again, and this time his body cracked the wall. Naruto was surprised that nobody was coming from the noise they were causing, or maybe they just didn't want to get caught in the middle of this fight. Naruto looked at the rosary on his wrist, before he groaned. So what if he had been a _little_ bit destructive as a kid, that didn't mean he should have had his powers sealed away. Right now he was very annoyed with his father for this, because now he was having trouble in a fight because of him.

'5 seconds to go before I can use it again, have to make them count.' Naruto thought as he ran towards Gin and used his Youki sensing skills to try and predict what Gin would do next. The guy was surprised by the move enough that he had stopped for a second, before he rushed forward and clawed at Naruto. The blow was aimed at his heart, so tilting his body to the side Naruto only got a deep scratch across the shoulder for his troubles. Naruto socked Gin hard in the face with his left fist, and he saw that he knocked out one of the teeth in Gin's mouth, it would grow back, but Gin was forcing to spot out blood for the mouth. Naruto was socked in the face in return, but the teeth of a Vampire were almost impossible to knock out, and even if they could be they grew back a few days later anyway.

His head jerked to the side, and his fangs pierced his tongue so that blood gushed from his mouth, before his healing started to mend his tongue, much slower in his sealed state, but the bleeding had stopped. It wasn't a horrible puncture, but it was enough to cause a good amount of blood to spill. Naruto jumped up when a slash mark aimed for his neck was misdirected so that he took a second slash across the chest horizonally this time.

Gin flashed towards Naruto again before the boy could touch the ground, and a claw slash was aimed at Naruto's face. Time seemed to slow down on Naruto as he saw the claw centimeters away from his eye... before the claw started to phase through his head without hurting him. When Gin was shocked at the move again, Naruto touched the ground and moved to the side so that the arm wasn't in his head anymore, no damage down. Naruto lunged forward and grabbed Gin by the neck, before twisting so that he was behind Gin. Naruto kicked Gin in the back of the knee, before pushing hims snout first into the floor while grabbing his wrist and pushing it into his back in a hold that would stop Gin from going any further.

"Even if I could turn into my true form, I don't need it. You aren't at full strength, and neither am I. I refuse to fight on uneven terms, so unless I am fighting you under the full moon, I won't fight you at full strength." Naruto stated with grit teeth, yeah, he was hurting pretty bad from that fight. He had a bruise on his face, his lip was busted. He had a total of ten cuts on his chest, five on his back, and five on his shoulder. He was going to be sore in the morning that was for sure.

"Honorable guy... heh, I guess you win this time. I won't try to kill you anymore, you won this fair and square... so if you just OW!?" Gin shouted as Naruto used his free hand to punch the werewolf in the shoulder.

"Not falling for it, the second I let you up and turn my back, you are going to be chewing on it. Undo your transformation first _Gin-chan _ and I might let you up." Naruto stated, and when Gin turned back into human guise Naruto narrowed his eyes... before he mentally reached 40 again, meaning that he could use his technique for the third time today if Gin tried anything, but this time he would it for offence instead of defence like he had been doing.

"Okay okay, i turned back. Now let me up, you are crushing my kidneys!" Gin said honestly, since Naruto was pressing his knees right into both of Gin's kidneys to cause as much pain as he could to the person that attempted to kill him... honestly, it wasn't the fact that Gin tried to kill him that bothered him, he was a Vampire so death battles weren't something he wasn't used to, but the fact he tried to do it from behind like that, total bitch move on Gin's part.

"Swear to lay off of Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan, I don't care much for perving, if you are dumb enough to get caught then you deserve punishment. If you attempt to date them, rape them, or do anything without the thought of rape behind it, then I will fucking murder you where you stand. Swear it to me right now on your place in your pack." Naruto demanded lowly, honestly shocking Gin with that last sentence. Only those close to a werewolf who that they ave a placement in their family that they take pride in, their pack, and a swear on that is the most important ofd swears.

"If I don't swear?" Gin asked, slightly curious.

"Then I kill you anyway." Naruto threatened, knowing that he could very much do it right now and nobody would say a word against it since Gin attempted to murder him first. Gin was honest to goondess sweating up a storm as he thought about what he should do. Give up on trying to get with Moka, or die... Moka... or death... Moka... death.

"I swear on my place in my pack that I won't attempt to rape or get with Moka-chan or Kurumu-chan... I will keep it as looking only." Gin said, and the pressure on his body vanished when Naruto got up and disted himself off, before he groaned when he saw he was covered in his own blood.

"I'm done here. You can come on our Mutt, I know you were watching that fight." Naruto said with a look towards the math class, and sure enough Sasuke came out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Got your ass handed to you for awhile there, you are getting rusty in those martial arts skills you used to brag about." Sasuke managed to say, before Naruto smirked.

"Yukihime Soramaru." Naruto said simple, and Sasuke closed his mouth and looked away with a blush on his face. "Yeah, you keep quiet about this, and I keep quiet about the fact you were got crabs by Yukihime in middle school. I think your Mom would _love_ to hear that her son, who promised to nwait until marraige, broke his word and has had sex with over 13 different girls. I wonder what she would do to you, you Horny Mutt?" Naruto questioned, and like a wide man Sasuke didn't respond, much porefering to huff and go back into his class without another word bieng said between them.

Another point on the scoreboard for Naruto.

Anyway, Naruto needed to go back to his room and get a change of clothes and bandage up his wounds. They would be gone soon anyway, in a day or two, but it would still be a good idea to clean out the cuts in case he got some sort of infection from the dirty mutt's claws.

He was going to be SO sore tomorrow.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Stalker Stalking a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Side Story Chapter: A Day in the Life of a Stalker-Woman**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hello, my name is Mizore Shirayuki... and I am a stalker. This is how I begin my day, staring at the face of my beloved one as he sleeps.' Mizore thought to herself as she wiped the sleep from her eyes while she looked through the crawled out from under Naruto's bed with the sound of him snoring lightly filling the room with a rythmic flow of sound, never truly stopping for more than a second. Mizore had her legs under his bed, while she rested her head on her arms on the bed as she watched his sleeping face.

"Hmm... type O-..." Muttered Naruto in his sleep, and Mizore sighed dreamily at his useless sleep talk, the small whispers of various kinds of bloods that came from his mouth in his dreams was something that amused her to know end. Taking out her Observation Diary, she took out a pen and started to write down what she was seeing.

_5:47 AM - My Love is dreaming of O- blood again, that that perhaps his favorite kind of blood, or does he had a preference for the rare AB- negative that he sometimes mentions. Either way, it is nice to know that he isn't dreaming of other girls._

Mizore put away her diary, before she created a very small blade of ice with her hand and pricked her finger so gently that only a small trickle of blood leaked out. Reaching out, she placed her finger right next to Naruto's nose. He seemed to smell it out of instinct, and leaned forward to take the finger into his mouth and suckle on it lightly, a pleasant expression on his face as he unknowingly fed off of the girl in front of him with ice powers. Mizore knew that Naruto was slowly getting sicker with the lack of him drinking blood like he should, so she was keeping him somewhat healthier by feeding him her blood when he was asleep, not very much, but something to help keep the cravings down, and insure that he had a bit of nutritein in his diet, tomato juice only did so much for a vampire after all.

Getting out her Observation Diary with one hand and placing it on the bed, she got out her pen again and clicked it. She looked at the time on the wall, before she smiled to herself and started to write again.

_5:51 AM - He is sucking my blood again. I like how warm his tongue is, and I normally hate warm things._

She tucked her diary and the pen under the bed, before taking her healed finger out of his mouth. Vamnpire saliva had light healing properties so they could hide their bite marks they gave their victims. She looked at the saliva coated her for a second, before she looked at the sleeping Naruto with a small smile on her face. She hurried under the bed a few minutes later when she saw it was about to turn to 6:00, the time Naruto wakes up to run himself a bath... as a Vampire, it was nearly impossible for him to take showers, since he couldn't add the anti-purifying herbs to the water before it hit him... she loved how he woke up so early to make sure that he was clean and ready for the day.

Mizore looked out from the bed slightly when two tanned two hopped onto the floor, before she smiled to herself when Naruto started to walk towards the bathroom. She looked up from the bed, and started to write down some notes.

_Strange, he normally wears his top unbuttoned when he sleeps, but today he has it buttoned, did he think he would get cold before bed last night? I wish he would just sleep in his boxers, even more so the cute green ones with the orange toads. If he is a toad, then I have long since found my prince!_

With the note to herself written down, since she was the only person that should be reading this, she heard the bathroom close close, with the sound of water running being heard. She moved out from under the bed, and went towards the bathroom door with a small smile on her face. She almost jumped when the door clicked, meaning it was about to open, but thinking quickly she rushed down into the kitchen and hid herself away inside of one of the cabinets, hugging her knees to her chest as she closed the cabinet door behind her, while enjoying the closed off space. She heard Naruto walk towards the fridge, before he pulled out a can on tomato juice he liked to keep chilled.

_6:13 AM - He got out tomato juice for a bath, he must be thinking today is going to be a tough one. I suspect he will take a prolonged bath to relax before the day starts._

With thet written down, and with the bathroom door being shut again, she came out of her hiding spot and went over towards the freezer that Naruto never even used, since he had nothing he needed to freeze, and he didn't use icecubes in his drinks. Opening the freezer, Mizore pulled out a lolipop with a purple wrapper that was hiding in the back and unwrapped it, before she replaced the almost finished one in her mouth, with the new one. Her species, at her age, needed the cold to remain healthy, so her lolipops were actually a special candy that would allow her to drop her body heat and maintain that cool temprature through out the day. Normally a single lolipop would last 48 hours or so before she needed to replace it with a new one, but sometimes she just switched out because she wanted a new flavor. She would rewrap the old one, and replace it with the new one.

Closing the freezer door, she sucked on the grape lolipop and tossed the wrapper into the trashcan, since Naruto would be tossing his tomato juice can in there without looking, he wouldn't see her wrapper. The smell of herbs started to fill the entire room thanks to the strong aroma they gave off, meaning that Naruto had just entered the fixed bath. That gave her a relativally good amount of time to do what she wanted to do without the heavy risk of getting caught. Going over the to bed, she got onto it and stood so that she was able to reach the vent. Using a scewdriver made of powerful ice, she undid the screws on it and started to reach inside of it.

Normally in the morning, she would wait till after he left the room on his way to school before taking a shower using his shower. Mizore pulled out a spare outfit from the vent, an exact copy of the outfit she was wearing, since this outfit was made to keep her cooler during the day. She put the vent back together, before she stored her extra clothes under the bed and went over to Naruto's underwear drawer. Opening the drawer, she carefully shifted aside his underwear, wondering why he folded his underwear so neatly as she did so. Finding what she was looking for, she got out a small book at the bottom of the underwear. Naruto only used three of the four drawers for clothes, but she still kept her other book in his underwear drawer, unless he was about to do laundry, mostly so that she had a reason to root around in this drawer.

This book was simply a book that she used to draw in, mostly to pass the time and think up new ideas for making things out of ice. She liked to record the things that she was able to use in her stalking, which she was proud of, and those that weren't as useful. Screwdriver, very useful, so she had added that a long time ago. Ice dagger, not very useful for stalking, more of a weapon than anything else. She almost jumped when knocking was heard from the front door, so laying flat on the ground with her book tucked into her chest, she started to roll across the ground before sliding under the bed, hiding herself away when Naruto came out of the bathroom moments later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

_6:46 AM - Seeing his back and front again, curse you towel, I am happy that those weird scratched of his seemed to have healed up. I wonder how he got those and when, I should stalk him harder to find out. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight._

In the time that she took to write that down, she saw that Naruto was now closed the door with several boxes in his hands, and one huge box that was bigger than Naruto himself, being in front of the door he just closed.

"Cool, Mom sent the blood packets. Better put these away now before they go warmer than before, funny how fresh blood is great warm, but bag blood is horrible warm. Looks like Kakuni sent me something to... I am a little nervous to open it." Naruto seemed to state as he went over to the small fridge and and started opened it and the box, before he started to place the transfusion bags inside of it neatly. He was able to unload the entire box of bags, and then some of the next box before running out of space with two bags.

_My future Mother-in-Law really takes care of her son, sending him those bags of blood. I hope that I can meet her soon._

With another note to herself written down, she looked at the giant box in suspicion while Naruto was busy trying to figure out how to fit the last few blood packets inside without bursting anything. She watched him sigh, before he placed them near the front in a place they might fall out from if he wasn't careful about shutting and opening the door. She saw him break down the boxes that they had come it so that they were flat, before stacking them in the corner and going over to the taller box.

'That is a big box, maybe it has a lot of stuffed animals in it or something.' Mizore mused to herself with a small smile, wondering what a younger sister of Naruto could send her elder brother. As a stalker, she had looked at the few pictures that Naruto had on his desk to look at when he was studying. He only had a few pictures there, but she was happy to look at them. She also knew that Naruto's elder brother was the CEO of the Namikaze Technology Industries, the NTI for short, and that he had two other younger siblings. She opened her book up to the point that she had made copies of the photos and placed them inside the book, while the originals stayed on Naruto's desk. She didn't want to completely disrespect his property, but he was such a cutie as a kid that she had to have a picture of her own.

Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, was a true vampire beauty with flaming red hair that could be compared to the color of a tomato, with her slightly more round facial stucture she did look a little like a tomato. She had blood red eyes with black slits for pupils, giving her a monster tomato look to her. She wasn't the most busty of women, but she had a motherly figure with a very small amount of babyweight in one picture, that she got rid of in the next picture. Naruto surely didn't get his looks from this woman, besides his eye shape, nose shape, and some facial features, but the coloring way way to different.

She had recored notes of what her personality may be like from the times Naruto would talk to himself about his family.

_Easy to anger, quick to violence, wants grandchildren, encourages her son to lose the V-Card, teaches her children through experience. Be careful around her, but if a nice woman if you are careful._

The next person in the picture was who she assumed to Nori, a tall and rather handsome young man, even if Naruto was more her type she would admit this guy was good looking. Unlike his brother, this Vampire wore no seal on his body because if what she heard was true, then Nori was actually a vampire that wasn't very good at fighting. He had slicked back platinum blond hair with a few stray hairs in his face. He seemed to have gotten their mothers skin color, lighter than Naruto's tan skin, and he wore fancy glasses in front of his red eyes. He was taller than Naruto by a few inches, and this picture seemed to have been taken before Naruto actually came to school since Naruto was in uniform. Nori seemed to be a business man through and through, wearing a full dark gray suit with a red tie.

_Overprotective brother, over affectionate, super smart, good at everything he does except fighting, Naruto doesn't like being in his shadow, and took the last name Namikaze. Not sure how I should approach him._

Those were her notes on Nori, and she was slightly scared of what would happen if she met the overprotective big brother. She, a stalker, and overprotective people were natural enemies. The next person in this picture was without a doubt Kakuni, the only other girl in the group after their mother. She was about a year younger than Naruto, and was a little shorter than Mizore was, giving Mizore some confidence. She light red hair, unlike the dark red hair her mother had, and strangely pink eyes, despite that her mother had red eyes. She had the traditional slit pupils, but the slits were more tempered than the sharp ones of her family. She dressed like a boy, wearing a baggy T-shirt and baggy shorts with tennis shoes, even having on a red and white had that had _'If you don't like it, such my dick'_ written on it in black. She got her brothers skin color, as in tan skin, but the biddest thing Mizore had noticed was that she was at least a C-Cup in the breast department.

_Annoying younger sister, very clingy, always trying to remove the Rosary on his wrist, grew up with the unsealed Naruto before he was sealed, doesn't hate sealed Naruto, loves fighting people for no good reason, possible lesbian. Not sure how to approach her either, but will avoid being naked around her._

The final person in the picture, related to Naruto, was the youngest of the family. The smallest child of only 4 years old that was on top of Naruto's shoulders grinning with joy at the camera. This younger siblings never knew that Naruto was a sealed Vampire, and never grew up with the unsealed Naruto, so she would suspect that this sibling was the most unusual one. Unlike any of his siblings, this vampire had pitch black hair with Naruto's tan skin and blue eyes, showing he was blood related to Naruto, and his face was chubby with baby fat, but rounded like his mothers.

Well, it was impossible to predict a Vampire's hair color honestly, since sometimes they had different hair colors to their parents. Black or platinum blond being the more normal colors for a vampire to have as hair.

_Bites new people, happy child, energetic, loves anyone that gives him candy, hates it when people take his siblings attention from him. Approach with candy, and inculde him in when talking to Naruto._

Mizore looked towards the floor again when the box that Naruto opened tipped over and spilled it's contents onto the floor, showing a lot of stuffed animals. Naruto could be seen scratching his head, before shrugging and going back towards the bathroom to finish his bath. Mizore nodded to herself, before she rolled out from under the bed and started to look at the stuffed animals that she could see. They seemed to be... well it was hard to say, because instead of normal animal stuffed animals, these were various types of Youkai that existed. She could see stereotypical vampires, werewolves, a succubus, a witch or two, one mermaid, a strange slub things, a big toad, a nine tailed fox, a Yuki-Onna... Mizore like that last one, but there were still more to go.

Mizore nodded to herself, before she went over to the desk again and leaned down under it and pulled off as small folder that had taped to the bottom of the desk, before she started to record each stuffed animal. Other girls had tired to sneak into the room and take his clothes before, so Mizore recorded what Naruto had, so if anything got stolen she could know what it was, and find it so that she could return it to Naruto without him knowing. What? There was no rule against a stalker being against other stalkers, since she had pretty much staked her claim as Naruto's best stalker by being an a security system as well. She wasn't fond of compitition as a stalker, and any stalker that tried got frozen. With edge stuffed Youkai recorded, Mizore placed the folder back under the bottom of the desk, before she looked at the time.

_7:02 AM - Naruto is taking awhile longer in the bathroom today, I wonder if today he in masterbating. He hasn't done that in the bathroom since last Tuesday, so he must be backed up._

The sound of the bathroom door opening gave her half a second to hide away, so using that half second she hid behind the door itself as Naruto came out of the bathroom, not noticing her, and drying himself off with a second towel. Mizore on the other hand, carefully walked behind him and went into the bathroom. Unlike most men in the school, a vampire like Naruto had his own bathroom because of the fact he actually had to take a bath with herbs. Other guys had to go to the stalls and take a group bath, and being the only male vampire this year, he was the only guy that had a bathroom to himself. If she remembered right, this was the old room Naruto's brother had been given when he attended school here.

There was even a small hamper for worn clothes inside of it, so being the curious girl she was, Mizore looked inside of the hamper and smiled when she saw that last night Naruto had worn those black boxers with the pink hearts on them. Not the most manly, but Naruto apparently didn't buy his own underwear, so he didn't get much of a choice in the matter. She closed her eyes and leaned again the wall in a way that even if he opened the door, he wouldn't be able to see her standing there. Mentally counting down to herself, she knew that Naruto would be leaving his room in 3... 2... 1. With that, Mizore walked out of the bathroom and leaned down to retrieve her clothes from under the bed/

Stripping her clothes off so that she was looking at herself in the mirror, she looked at her lucky purple and white stripped panties and gave herself a pat on the butt for having a mastery over Naruto's schedule, knowing when he would leave his room to go meet up with the others and walk to school. Hooking her fingers at the sides of her panties, she rolled them down her legs and stepped out of them before tossing them to the side, and then she did the same with her pink and white bra. Not exactly matching her bottoms, but there was no law that panties and bras had to match. Her sports bra helped her stalk by letting her run around without the normal limitations of normal bra, and this one was more comfy. They supported the girls and let her stalk her beloved, what more could she ask for from a bra?

Sitting down on the wooden stool in front of the shower, that Naruto couldn't use, she turned it on the coldest setting before spraying herself down with the ice cold water. She reached towards the tub and grabbed the soap that Naruto used, before she brought it to her nose and smelled the good scent Naruto used. He had good taste in soaps, another attractive traits since he took good care of his body. Mizore rubbed her hands over the soap, before she got them covered in bubbles and a layer of the soap. Lifting her leg, she grabbed the sides of her thigh and started to move down and up before she scrubbed down her shin and foot on that leg. The same was gone with the other leg, before she used the showerhead to rinse the soap off and repeat the process again, getting herself nice and clean. She used the actually bard of soap when scrubbing her arms, a small, but pleasant, blush on her face when she remembered that Naruto used this very bar of soap... what can she say, she was a stalker through and through. Being a little bit... creepy as some might call it, but part of the job.

It wasn't like she was some crazy girl that wore his underwear instead of her own, sure a few sniffs here and there didn't hurt, but she had her limits to what she did and didn't do. She didn't kiss him in his sleep, or touch him in a sexual way when he couldn't defend himself. She had standards... soap did not apply to this standard that she made for herself.

She used her own hidden shampoo though, which she kept hidden at the bottom of the dirty clothes, and she hid it under the bed on laundy days to keep Naruto from finding it and suspecting something was off. She personally liked the scent of cherry, so she used shampoo that gave her hair a cherry scent, while Naruto's soap gave her a vanilla smell. He had a powerful nose, so she used his soap to hide her own smell so that he would have harder time telling she was there. The cherry scent was overpowered by the vanilla, so unless he was actually smelling her hair, he wouldn't notice.

She didn't miss a spot of herself and she cleaned up, knowing that being clean was rather important of a chore. That and she was very sure that Naruto's mother wouldn't like for her future daughter-in-law to be unclean, Vampires were vain as fuck, so anything less than perfect was normally unacceptable in their eyes, and cleanliness was one of those things that couldn't be less than perfect. She lifted her breast before she scrubbed under her boob, making sure not get herself good and clean. If Naruto ever caught her, and decided to have his way with her, she would like her sex organs to be as clean as possible. She knew it was unlikely to happen, but she still wanted to be ready just in case.

She wasn't even being slutty, her species lost their ability to produce children in their early to late-twenties. They were encouraged to get pregnant when they were young, and because they were a race with a low birth rate they are gained their habits of stalking their prefered lovers, before kidnapping them and taking them to their home village. It was a trait they had developed out of a survival instinct, so they were a race of stalkers for the evolutionay purpose of attracting and capturing their mates. They were also an isolated people, so they didn't have very many of their kind that possessed good social skills, and Mizore was not on of the ones that had good social skills. She was a bit anti-social actually, even among her species.

Anyway, she was just doing the right thing for her race and being prepared for anything that might or might not happen. The fact that she actually liked Naruto made her happy that she wouldn't have to be in some kind of loveless relationship for the good of her race made her happy.

Ever since she saw him sitting a few rows in front of her on the bus, with him not even noticing her since she got shy and hid herself.

Finishing clearning herself, she placed a finger on her sternum and froze all of the water on her body into a thin layer of ice. The ice shattered, revealing that she now stood perfect dry and naked in Naruto's bathroom, before she grabbed her dirty clothes and left the room, before she changed into her clean clothes. She was going to have to stop off by her own room, which she barely used, and drop off her dirty clothes before grabbing tomorrows clean clothes. She should also grab a light breakfast that she could eat on the go. She was able to quickly run into her room, toss her dirty clothes on her bed, before running back to Naruto's room with clean clothes in her and storing them inside of the vents again.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it was 7:36, meaning that Naruto would be getting to the school in 4 or 8 minutes depending on how fast he is walking, and if those girls were slowing him down. Mizore started to jog towards the school building as quickly as she could, which was pretty quick since she was one of those monsters that were pretty much always being enhanced by her true form. As a Yuki-Onna, she didn't really need to transform, all she did when she needed to fight was form ice and snow to manipulate, or form weapons out of ice.

_Bite Sized Monster Dictionary - Yuki Onna_  
_These Ayashi of snow only appear during a large snowstorm or blizzard. They had a habit of freezing lone travelers, and adbucting the males they like. These cold and monstrous habits make them well known to the Japanese society. They have the power to manipulate ice and snow._

Mizore reached the school building with some time to spare, before she started to climb up a tree leading up and right next to the class that she should be in right now, since she had the same class as Naruto. She prefered stalking him though than attending class, it was her prefered method of attending school. The fact Nekonome-sensei forgot about her was a good thing, since she was never marked absent. She situated herself on a branch, before she started to use the leaves on the tree to hide herself without becoming too noticable. This was hiding spot number 43 out of 165, and that number was still increasing as she found more hiding spots around the school.

_7:41 AM - Naruto got to class with those two useless women following him like lost puppies. Stupid girls don't know that stalking a man is the best way to his heart. Oh Naruto-kun, the day you realize they aren't good for you is fast approaching._

Mizore looked into the pretty much empty classroom, since that whole mermaid thing awhile back, the number of first year males had dropped by a large amount. Now the number of people in Nekonome-sensei's class had dropped by a large amount, as did the numbers in the rest of the first years classes. It just meant that there were less people that could spot her and alert Naruto to her presence, which was a good thing for her. She watched Naruto lauging at some sort of joke that Kurumu had told, before he said something to her, and she shouted at him. She guessed that Naruto had called her the wrong name again.

When class started, she saw Naruto begin to look out of the window with a slightly bored look while his hand wrote down what he was hearing without him needing to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

She was thankful that Naruto actually kept all the notes he took in neat folders, because she had been using those notes to stay caught up with class and her own education. Her mother wouldn't be disappointed in her if she got bad grades, but she also had to impress her future mother-in-law as well, and from the way Naruto got nothing less than 100 percent perfection on all homework, tests, and everything he did. She had heard him complaining to himself how his mother would kick his ass if he got anything less than the best scores, something that made Mizore secretely do her own homework and tests before turning them in without the teachers noticing her.

She doubt she would be getting all A's on her classes, but with Naruto's notes and checking her answers using his when he was asleep, she knew that the only thing hurting her grades was her tests where she couldn't use the right answers to correct her wrong answers and learn from them... and to think that a year ago she had trouble with the differences in addition and subtraction... she had been home schooled, and her mother focused her studies on how to stalk people. Not great for an actual academic education, but she had great sneaking and other stalking related abilities.

She gave herself a B in stalking at the moment, her grade dropping when Naruto sensed her the other day. She would have to work on keeping that in check, and not accidently hitting the bushes to much when she hide behind them. She had to work on getting her stalking abilities to A, or maybe even an S.

Mizore opened her drawing book, before she started to make another sketch of Naruto in his bored position. She needed to do something to take up her time, and drawing him seemed to be the best way to get her ability in observing up. She kept up her drawing until well into the class, before she jumped down from her tree when the bell rang and Naruto got up to go to his next class. Mizore jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the second floor math classroom, before she opened the window and snuck into the room and went to another of her hiding spots. The teacher wasn't in this room yet, so she opened the vent that was above Naruto's desk and got inside of it herself, before she closed it behind her.

She head the doors open as the people began to file in, with this class being more full than the last one. Mizore smiled to herself, since now she would be able to hear if Naruto said anything as well. She hadn't mastered the skill of lip reading yet. Mizore reached behind her and grabbed a bag of chips, before she opened them and started to snack while she watched Naruto do his thing in class. By the end of class she had to write a whole new note ijn her observation diary.

_The math teacher is a bitch, she keeps calling on Naruto for almost every question, trying to make him get the wrong answer. I want to freeze her._

Crawling through the vents, she dropped out in a nearby vent to go into the men's changing room. Naruto was about to have Gym class, so going towards her next hiding spot she got inside of a locker that would give her a view of Naruto as he walked into this changing room with a yawn. He started to chang his clothes, and if she had a camera she would be taking a picture of him while he was like this. She saw Naruto started to go out of the room onto the other side of the room, so waiting for the other guys to finish changing, she left the locker and jumped back into the vent so that she could crawl along the vents and exit in a normally empty room so that she could jump out of the window and run towards the woods next to the gym class track and hide herself behind a good tree that gave her a nice view of the entire field.

She saw Naruto stretching, with the pink haired girl pushing down on his back to help him out, so gritting her teeth as she made a small ball of ice, she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a slingshot, before she took aim and shot it so that she smacked the pink haired girl in the nback of the head so that she would jump. Mentally destroying the ice she made, she left no evidence behind. She was smirking when she made another ice ball, before she took aim again when the girls started to run track for the day. The blue haired bimbo was her second target, and when she started to runb Mizore waited for the right before... before she released and shot the girl in the ankle hard enough to make her trip over her own feet and fall right onto her boobs and face.

'Score, three points. I wish I could choke her though, but she might be able to survive one the air she stored in those big bazookas.' Mizore thought in irritation, before she created another ice ball and took aim at Moka with a smirk on her face when the pink haired vampire started to run. She fired... and missed her next shot, so with grit teeth she counted a point against her for missing her target, thankfully nobody noticed the ice projectile. As the rest of he girls finished their laps, the guys that were left in the first year started to line up. She saw Naruto bounce from foot to foot, before the teacher blew the whistle and the men took off in a race. Naruto stayed ahead of the rest of them men, and seeing one of the guys getting ready to throw a rock at Naruto, she took aim and shot the rock out of mid air with a ball of ice.

Nobody attacked Naruto from behind if she could help it.

_I could watch those lean muscles all day long if I had to. Mother will love to meet him, I am sure she would approve of him._

Mizore smiled to herself as she went from tree to tree and started to rush towards the school building without being seen. Next Naruto would be at lunch, which meant he would be in the courtyard at the same table as he always sat at. Mizore hid herself behind a small brick wall with a view of the table Naruto would be sitting at in a few minutes, so pressing her hands against the brick wall, she pushed a brick aside to show that she had hollowed out a section of the wall, which she was hiding a bottle of flavored syrup and a cup. She held her finger above the cup, before shaved ice started to fill the cup up. She started to pur the syrup into the ice, making herself some flavored shaved ice.

Just like she knew, Naruto showed up with Moka and Kurumu moments later with plates of food in their hands. She saw that Naruto had gotten himself a ramen today, surprising since normally he was fine with just tomato juice or blood. She gribbed her fist when she saw the blue haired girl with the slutty body try to feed Naruto her food, and the urge to freeze her increased. She killed her killing intent when Naruto looked up and started to look around, having sensed her brief increase in killing intent. She looked around, before she hid herself away in the fact trashcan... hiding place 67. A fake trashcan she made by taking apart a real trashcan and getting rid of the part that held in the trash.

Now that she was hidden, she sighed in relief when Naruto came over and didn't find anything but an empty spot. She spent the rest of lunch inside of thr trashcan, thankfully she the inside was clean because of the 'do not use' sign she attached to it. She didn't want to have to clean the inside of this again so that she could us it as a hiding spot. She blinked for a moment, before she got out of her hiding spot and started to go towards the next one for the day.

The next class was World History with one of the laziest teachers in the school, who couldn't even be bpthered to attend his own class until last three minutes to give out homework or collects the test he had layed out for them. Her hiding spot here wasn't even much of a hiding spot, since she just hid outside of the window again. This time though she wore a headband with fake leaves and balanced on her stomach to make her hiding spot better than before. With this hiding spot she was sure that nobody would catch her, since everyone just talked to each other in the class anyway, not paying much attention.

Apparently, the teacher was a Scarecrow monster, and he had extreme trouble getting places during the day, being a night monster and all.

_Dear Mother,_  
_I am happy to inform you, that I have found the perfect male to bring back to the village when the time comes. It is only a matter of time before I make him mine, I am already in phase three in stalking him. Soon I will introduce myself to him and steer him away from his friends, before bringing him back home. Please prepare my room to hold two people instead of one, inform Father to prepare a meeting between yourself and by beloved one's family._  
_Love, Mizore_

With her letter to her mother written, she placed it in her pocket with the intention of mailing it later today since the bus would be running and taking letters back to the humans world. SHe could expect a replay soon, so she would have to work quicker, more motivation in getting her man.

As the school day begun to go to a close, she ended up going to Naruto's room again and looking over the stuffed Youkai mess before crossing her arms. She looked near the bottom of the stack, before she noticed the feeling of Naruto's Youki getting closer to the room, so rolling under the bed, Naruto jumped in through the window moments later.

_6:48 PM - Naruto just got in from the Newspaper club, I am going to have to remember to get the next copy they come out with._

"Damn, today was so strange. My stalker is good at hiding, I couldn't find her all day." Naruto's voice said, and Mizore saw as he sat down at his desk and started to work on work for the newspaper club. He might act like he hated it, but she knew that Naruto took everything he did seriously, because he did have pride in his work. She smiled while watching him do his work, since he always finished his homework in class, he only brought it with him to give it a brief check through, which he already finished. She heard him yawn again, before he got up and grabbed his pajamas and started to change into them.

The image of him in his boxers was ingrained into her memory once more, and as he jumped onto his bed and layed down in it. She smiled to herself.

Yet another great day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Witch and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"The scores to the Freshmen Midterms were posted eh?" Naruto questioned as he walked with his friends towards where the midterm exam results were posted. Just like any other Japanese school, this school had a ranking system where you could see how you did against other students. It took a monster's naturaly competative nature and turned it into a driving force for them to do better, the fact it was a human system made this a way to get them used to the human world. The exams were a total breeze for Naruto, since his mother had spent years teaching him everything he would know up to Senior year, and he himself was Vampire, who were naturals at academics.

"Yeah, you curious how you did?" Moka asked excitedly, while Naruto shrugged it off as nothing important. He didn't want to know, because if he got anything less than the best... he would be so screwed when he returned home. If he got anything less than the top five, then he might as well not return home for the break. It would be best for him to find somewhere else to stay over the holiday, because home would turn into a war zone where he would have to study 24/7 the entire time he was home. He would rather NOT have to do that, not when he could train himself to grow stronger than he was.

Gin had injured him WAY to much in their fight.

"I don't care, but if I did... can I stay at your place over break? Just incase I don't do as well I would like. My Mom might kill me if I don't get the number one spot." Naruto asked with his arms crossed, being completely serious, despite not sounding very serious about what he was saying. He was honest when he said that he would rather stay at a friends house and pay them back the expenses than go home should he have the need. He was scared shitless of his own mother, who was one of the people that wanted to break the seal on him. She had not agreed with his father's idea of sealing away his power, and possibly his memories of his life. He had fuzzy memories, but other than that his past was a big blank.

"Hahahaha, you are so funny!" Moka laughed happily, thinking that he was joking about his question.

'I'm not kidding.' Naruto thought neutrally, but didn't voice it. They didn't see Kurumu anywhere, but she might be in the crowd that was looking at their grades. The crowd started to part lightly as the most handsome and most beautiful freshmen students started to make their way towards the board to check out their own scores. He could hear their whispering, and Moka seemed to ignore them out of instinct, so she didn't hear what they were saying. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes to summon up the courage to look at the board. Now he was thinking that he should have done the extra credit questions just in case.

_Yukari Sendo - 1st_  
_Naruto Uzumaki - 2nd_  
_Sakura Haruno - 3rd_

"Fuck, I should have done the extra credit questions. How did you do Moka-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, looking towards her for the response. He was sure that with how much she studied she would be in the top ten, maybe even the top five. Naruto was in the top three, and it said that while he got 100 percents on all of his tests, he didn't get extra credit like this Yukari girl, who got OVER 100 percent by doing the extra credit. He was NOT sure how his mother was going to take him not being the first, or maybe she would be happy that he got 100 percents on everything... or maybe she would bitch him out for not going the extra mile and doing the extra credit. All he knew that he was NOT going to be returning home for the holidays, screw EVERYTHING, he was not going to be a dead man.

"Yo Bloodsucker, how did you do?" Sasuke's voice called out as he appeared next to Naruto, while Moka barely noticed his presence. He was on Naruto's other side, as she wasn't paying attention to him.

"I ranked at the 13th." Moka answered Naruto's earlier question with a light blush at not doing as well as her friend did.

"What did you get Mutt? I got second, and some Yukari got first." Naruto said with a smirk, so that Sasuke couldn't lie about getting a higher score than him. Naruto saw Sasuke cough into his hand, before looking away from Naruto and walking off without saying a word. Naruto looked at the board again, before he found Sasuke's rank without much trouble. As it would turn out, Sasuke ranked pretty high at 23rd, being far above average for the students. Sadly, Sasuke didn't have Naruto's mother as his mom, so he got to be lax about his studies as a kid. Above average wasn't going to beat a person who spent much of his early teen years doing nothing but studying and training, while Sasuke was out partying, having sex, and getting drunk off his ass.

"I wish I had your grades, you don't even pay attention in class. You just write down whatever you are hearing, and stare out of the window." Moka complained lightly, but in a joking/serious fashion. She was telling the truth, but the way she was complaining was fake. She didn't mind that he got better grades than her, because he had told her he already knew almost everything that highschool could teach him from his mother, so it wasn't that he was a genius, just forced into working really hard. She had her own hard work backing her up without any real help in the matter.

"Nerd, my Mom scares me into good grades. You just want them because you are a nerd. Total nerd, stay away from me before your nerd germs spread." Naruto teased as he made a disgusted face and took a few steps away from Moka while air-pushing her away with his hands. Moka started to pout at him, before she smiled and prepared herself to play along.

"Maaaath, must geeeeeet graaaaades. Smaaaart braaaaaiins." Moka moaned out with her arms spread out, and she started to wobble started Naruto with her eyes rolled up lightly, and a purposely stupid 'zombie' expression. Naruto laughed a little, before Moka joined him in laughing at her own joke. Naruto rushed forward and picked Moka up and over his shoulder, before he started to run around a little.

"Dear God, it is a Nerdbie. I don't not never want to learn no grammar!" Naruto joked around, before Moka bit the top of his head. Naruto stopped running when he felt her fangs actually slightly pierce his skin. Moka stopped what she was doing when she realized that she could taste a little bit of his blood in her mouth. Naruto waited for a few more seconds before what happened in response to her biting him took place, and out of instinct Naruto bit Moka on the arm.

...

"Ow!" Naruto and Moka shouted at the same time as they seperated, him holding his head, and her holding her arm. They must have looked rather comical being on the ground and holding onto their bodies, which hurt like hell. Whoever lied and said that Vampire bites felt good was a complete ASS, because that didn't feel good in the slightest. Or it could be because they didn't bite in areas that would feel good. If Naruto found those idiots that made Vampires bites out to be something painless, then he would rip their necks out and feed it to them over and over, since they can't swallow without a neck.

...

"Great, now I hurt, I am being stared at, and I smell Lizardmen. I hate reptiles." Naruto said, rubbing his nose to try and block out the smell. Now, normally he always felt somebody was staring at him, but now he felt like two pairs of eyes were staring at him. Standing up, he helped Moka stand while he started to look around. Naruto blinked when he saw that the very same young Witch that had run into Moka and him when the whole Kurumu incident happened was staring at them with a strange expression on her face, while a few Lizardmen in the scales on their hands that weren't being properly hidden were anything to go by. "Hey kid, why don't you come over here and actually TALK to me!? I would rather not have a second stalker, I already have one as it is, even if I can't seem to every catch her." Naruto shouted, whispering the last part to himself.

Weeks of effort, and he couldn't find a single stalker, who was always just out of his reach. He had actual ninja training, so how the hell was this girl, based on scent, able to keep staying out of his sight without even leaving a hint of how to find her?

"Hey, isn't that the same girl that dropped washpans on our heads awhile back?" Moka asked when the younger girl started to run towards Naruto with a smile on her face, while Naruto shrugged. He didn't care abou the past, even if she did drop a pan on his head, if he could forgive Gin for attempting to murder him, and Kurumu for trying to turn him into a slave that was going to be used for his baby making slush, then he could forgive a person for dropping a pan on his head, something that barely even hurt him.

"I am more surprised that you didn't pick up the other part of my sentence, than the fact that you remembered this girl because she dropped stuff on us." Naruto whispered to himself as the younger girl came in front of them with a light smile on her face. She seemed to be excited for something, and Naruto could see a tanned, not very good looking, male with his two friends coming up to them with darker looked towards the smaller girl.

"Wow, I didn't think you would ask me to come talk to you! I'm Yukari Sendo, it's nice to meet you!" Yukari exclaimed, both a smile and a blush on her face as she looked at him, while Naruto blinked and leaned in closer to her, making her blush deeper and automatically lean a bit back.

"Now I remember, you are that rumored kid that skidded a few grades and got here at age 11. Funny, the person that beat me to first place is you. Nice to meet you Yukari-chan, this is-" Naruto started his explaination, before Yukari cut him off in her excitement.

"Moka Akashiya, good looks, good grades, good athletic skills, and the number one beauty at the school." Yukari answered for him, a slightly sour undertone to her excitement, while Naruto leaned back as the reptiles scattered when they realized who Yukari was standing in front of. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he compared Moka to Yukari, it was very possible was a little jealous of Moka for some reason, a Witch is one of the least respected people to monsters, while the Vampire is the most respected. Nobody would dare pick on Moka, so Yukari might be jealous of something like that. He could tell that people would see her as an easy bully target.

"Uh, thanks,. but I'm not all that." Moka modestly explained, before Yukari turned and pointed at Naruto with an accusatory finger.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a total hunk, perfect grades, the highest athletic scores, and the number one most handsome man at the academy. The total package that is too good for any girl at this school but the very best, and unreachable goal for the men, and the stuff of dreams for the women!" Yukari said, showing that she knew about Naruto, who had a slightly happy look at somebody thought so highly of him. Naruto reached out and ruffled the girl's hair, a grin on his face.

"Hahaha, your making me blush Yukari-chan. Besides that washtub thing, you seem like a pretty cool girl. How about introducing yourself as well dattebayo?" Naruto said, unknowingly placing something exytra at the end of his sentence in his genuine joy at being recognized as his own person that was worthy of praise. True, this girl didn't know his brother, but it felt nice to not be compared to anyone, and then thought of as less because he didn't stack up.

'Verbal tic?' Moka thought with a blink as she looked at Naruto strangely.

You learn something new everyday.

"Okay, I'm Yukari Sendo, the cutest Witch at the school. I have genius level grades, the highest in the school, and my little body is packed with tons of potential desu desu." Yukari said as she wiggled where she stood, while Moka started to sweat and look between Naruto and Yukari.

'Desu desu? Another verbal tic?' Moka questioned with an awkward smile on her face, before she jolted when she felt Naruto nudge her in the side with his elbow.

"Packed with potential eh? A genius too huh? That sounds pretty cool to me. More people should have your self-confidence, then there could be more awesome people like you and me walking around. Instead of the cowardly pussies glaring at you from behind me, but are frightened of what I would do to them if they speak up." Naruto said, gesturing behind him as he called out pretty much every person that was too chicken to mock Yukari right now since he was here. Yukari's smile brightened, while Moka sweat dropped at Naruto.

'I wasn't on the awesome person list, should I be insulted by that?' Moka questioned to herself with the same awkward smile as before. Then she wondered to herself where Kurumu was, before she realized something... she didn't care if Kurumu was here right now or not, she would make this situation more awkward than it already was for her by poking fun. Naruto would also take the chance to mock Kurumu by calling her something like Clarresse Caroline or something insulting like that.

"No, well... awesome is a strong... I mean, I'm not... I'm just..." Yukari started to stutter out, while Naruto and Moka smiled at the sudden case of shyness from the girl who honestly wasn;t that much younger than them. Naruto and Moka were only 15, and Yukari was 11 if the rumors were true. That was only a 4 year difference, and while that may seem big right now, in ten years when they were 25 and 21 that different wouldn't seem as big. Of course, the difference was more apparent with how Yukari was waving her hands around like a kid. Age was such a relative matter though, since Naruto sometimes acted with the maturity of an 11 year old, while Moka acted like she was 17 most of the time. "Actually, Naruto-san... you are the real awesome and nice and cool. You know actually I... I... I-" She said, before she started to stutter.

"You what? Come on out with it Yukari-chan." Naruto said with an encouraging smile, while Yukari looked at him with a smile that shined even brighter.

"I WUVV you Naruto-san!" Yukari shouted out as she jumped up and hugged Naruto around the neck, almost smashing her forehead into his chin as she nuzzled into his neck.

'... The fuck?' Naruto thought as his brain froze for a few moments, Moka being in a very similar state of shock as him from the unexpected action.

"I go to the class across from yours, and every time I saw you in the hallways I fell in love with you a little bit more. That confidence you have, and how handsome and cute and sexy and kind you are to people... unless dating somebody like me disgusts you." Yukari whispered lower near the end as she slowly backed away from Naruto in case he had hurtful words for her in response. That was a strike to Naruto's heart right there, and worse he had a weak point for cute girls giving him a sad look. He had trouble resisting, and it wasn't like this girl would know anything about dating anyway. She was a kid, and he was sure this crush was simply a phase she was going through or something, she would get over him soon enough.

"It wouldn't be bad... as a friend?" Naruto answered carefully, and Moka seemed to be happy that he added the as a friend part at the end. Nqarut was scracthing his cheek, and Yukari jumped up and returned to hugging him with her head in his chest. She was nuzzling his chest, but he couldn't find himself very bothered by this fact. It wasn't like he was some girl, nothing against girls, but guys weren't as chest sensative as girls.

'I guess this won't be too bad... for now at least.' Moka thought awkwardly as she watched Naruto try and pry the young girl off of him.

_**Two Hours, Thirty One Minutes, Fourty Two Seconds Later**_

"Yeah, these are pecs you can motorboat desu desu!" Yukari said as she walked behind Naruto very closely, her hands under his shirt, while his fist started to shake very lightly in annoyance, annoyance because he was very ticklish on his rips, which her arms were rubbing against as she felt his pecs up. The fact she knew what motorboating was, and how it could be applied to his pecs was something else altogether, but she would get bored soon enough and go onto doing something else, she was 11, it wasn't like she had the highest attention span around. He found it... disturbing that she knew what motorboating was though, even though the Mutt knew how to motorboat when he was 8 years old, and he got his first big grounding for motorboating his own mother Mikoto's boobs, before he learned that she wasn't going to put up with that.

That was a funny think, and though he hadn't been there to see it, he had heard it from his mother, who learned it from Mikoto.

'Put up with it Naruto, you can do it. You did it when Kakuni went through that weird ass muscle loving phase, you can put up with it now.' Naruto said with a twitching eye, having previous experience when his younger sister developed an interest in hard muscle.

'He is about to blow.' Moka thought, before she shivered when she saw the dozens and dozens of glares that she and Yukari were getting for what Yukari was doing to Naruto, and because Moka was letting it happen without trying to stop it.

"Yeah baby, I bet you could break a steel pipe with these babies desu!" Yukari declared, while Naruto got the idea of using a metal pipe and crushing it by flex his pecs... then he got rid of that idea. He had defined pecs, but he didn't have pec cleavage that would allow him to truly hold something between them. He had pecs, he didn't have those huge square muscle boobs as Sasuke liked to refer to them.

'I am getting disturbing images of MY body now, dear god make them go away. I have muscles and abs, but I'm not some musclehead!' Naruto thought with a shiver, having imagined the imnage of himself with bulging muscles... not a very pleasant image to him, since he valued beauty like the rest of his race. Naruto looked over at Moka for help, because he was a kind person at heart, and his male weakness to cute females, young or not, was restricting him from removing her, he had tried once, and she made the puppy face... he caved very quickly.

He couldn't even punch her like he would... well he could, but he didn't want to punch Yukari. It would be like kicking a puppy!

"Yukari-chan, I think you are going a bit to far... girls are suppose to act modest and not perverted." Moka tried to tell Yukari in her kindest voice possible, before Yukari gave Moka a big smirk and let go of Naruto.

"Moka Akashiya, a Vampire just like Naruto. The difference though is you have not shown even a fraction of any Vampire traits, and the Youki in your body is almost nonexistant. Basically, despite being good looking, smart, and better than the average person at sports, you show almost none of the traits that would make you a Vampire. You would just hold Naruto back in the end!" Yukari declared dramatically, and Moka looked at Naruto for help, before she started to sweat when she saw him making the 'well she had a point' gesture. She kind of DID have a point being sealed Moka being a shame on Vampires, while at least sealed Naruto had the skills and tools needed to defeat S-Class monsters in one on one if he truly had to, even if the chance was low. Moka would lose against C or B-Class monsters without being able to put up much of a fight.

He couldn't really argue against a good point, not when he kind of agreed to the fact that Moka was a horrible Vampire. At least Naruto trained to overcome his weakness using skill, but she did no such thing, placing her life in horrible danger if anyone wanted to attack her knowing she was a sealed Vampire.

"Okay, ow." Moka said lowly as she looked at Naruto with deadpan eyes, but he shrugged. She didn't take too much offence to it, since Naruto hjad defended her against monsters since coming to school, while being sealed... it still stung a little though.

"Ha! That is only one of the reason I am declaring war on you! I looked it up, and Naruto had protected you twice by my knowledge, with you doing nothing after! I can't allow somebody helpless to drag him down! I will beat you down my my Magical Wand!" Yukari exclaimed, pulling out a childish magic wand that ended in a pink hair, with a glowing star of david floating in the middle of it.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you going to do... are you laughing!?" Moka shouted in shock, and Naruto looked away from her for a few moments, before he turned back with a straight face, but strained cheeks.

"Honestly... I kind of want to see you get your ass handed to you by a little Witch. No offence, but I have been doing all of the fighting. Sometimes a girl has to fight her own battles, so this is ALL you." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. This was his payback for Moka being a total drain on his blood packet supplies. He would let her battle it out with the little witch for now, and would only step in if things went way to far.

~CLANG~!

Moka hit the ground when a golden washtub slammed into her head with surprising force, while Naruto started to smile... friends didn't laugh at each others pain... best friends would laugh and point at you if you were hurt in a funny way. That was the difference, sometimes a best friend could act just as mean as an enemy when laughing at your misfortune. Naruto was laughing it up moments later when he saw that Moka was slowly getting up, only for Yukari to wave her wand and cause brooms to started to fly around and smack Moka in the face and butt with large amounts of force.

"HahahahahahaHAHAAAAHA!" Naruto laughed uproariously at his friend's troubles, because honestly, this looked like it came right out of a failed Disney movie. A young girl getting beating in the face and butt by brooms with no sexual puns being made about it. Naruto was grabbing his sides, while Moka sent him a sour look for laughing.

Well he couldn't just NOT laugh when he saw that happen to her, friend or not.

"What hit me?" Moka asked, shaking her head to get the ringing out of her ears.

"I did, using my magic I will get rid of all the girls that try to get to Naruto-san. I am a Witch after all!" Yukari declared in confidence, and Moka stared at Naruto in the hopes that he would do something to talk some sense into Yukari and end this.

"That sounds entertaining. See, this girl is a go getter. Knows what she wants, and ain't afraid to do what it takes to get it." Naruto said as he stood behind Yukari and poked the younger girl in the cheek. Of course he wasn't taking her declarations very seriously, it was hard to take people dressed as witches seriously nwhen they were younger.

"Naruto, please do something about this instead of enjoying it." Moka said with a forced smile, trying to be noce to somebody that just wacked you in the face multiple times was hard for even her.

"naw, she isn't bothering me, so I am just going to let this go on. Did you forget that I like pranks, and this girl seems like a prankster?" Naruto questioned with friend with a raised eye, while Yukari turned around and jumped up so that she was hanging off of Naruto's neck with her legs wrapped around him. Turning her head, she gave Moka a mocking look that said she was trying to start something, while Moka honestly tried to think off a way to settle this matter without making anyone mad at each other. She didn't know what to do, but Naruto knew just what to do in this situation.

"Off to go prank the ignorant masses my loyal boyfriend!" Yukari yelled, while Naruto shifted her so that she was ahnging from his back, before he gave her a mock salute... what? He had little siblings, he was used to playing along with what they were doing sometimes. It wasn't like she was being some kind of evil girl, hitting people woith washtubs and cleaning supplies was pretty harmless, it could hurt, but nothing broken. He could play along so long as nobody got way to hurt for their healing to fix them up, so running off with Yukari on his back he realized that he had no idea where she was having him run off to. Yukari seemed to be enjoying the run though, most likely having never gone this fast outside of a vehicle before.

The two of them pulled to a stop when Yukari tightened her grip lightly and started to whisper something into his ear. Grinning lightly, he nodded and looked around the corner to see three girls standing there talking about something he honestly didn't care about enough to listen. Yukari waved her wand and three washtubs smashed into their skulls, knocking them to the ground. Naruto used a door nearby to take he and Yukari inside of the building, before he stopped by the restrooms. Naruto let Yukari down, before he looked at the bathrooms. Going over to the vending machine, he bought two cans of soda and tossed one to a surprised Yukari.

"Here, drink up, it's on me. Amateur hour is over though Yukari, now for the good stuff. Go into the girl's bathroom, and when a girl is standing in front of the mirror, give your Youki a tiny flare to warn me. I got a great idea." Naruto said as he ran towards the boys bathroom and entered it with a grin on his face, while Yukari blinked and put her soda inside of her hat to store away for later, since she hadn't opened it yet. Going inside of the bathroom, she saw a few girls just standing there talking, so with a small pranking grin, she passed them as one of them went up to the mirror with eye liner. SHe waved her wand a little bit, and the flare was enough to warn Naruto on the other side for whatever he had planned.

Yukari herself almost jumped when she saw blond hair started to come out of the mirror, covered in something red, a moaning face left the mirror, with hair covering it's eyes. The girls screamed thier heads off and ran likes bats out of hell to get out of the restroom. Yukari saw the head shoot up, showing that Naruto had used some strange ability to phase through the wall.

'I love using the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to phase through walls, it scared the piss out of people.' Naruto thought as he pulled head back to the other side of the wall. Sure, now if danger happened he would only be able to use the technique two more times, unless he drank blood and recharged his energy with it. Naruto walked out of the men's restroom moments later, and he saw Yukari waiting for him on the other side while he wiped some of the tomato juice from his face with a paper towel. She was looking at him with starry eyes, something that was a bit more creepy when it was coming from a prankster like himself.

"That was so cool, we have GOT to do more pranks!" Yukari suggested forcefully, being more of an exclaimation than anything else. Naruto chuckled a little, before he started to walk with Yukari to find a new target for their pranking ways. It had been so long since Naruto had gotten a good prank in, not counting the pranks on Sasuke he had been doing. The stuff with Gin was more plotting with the intent of amusement than a true prank, so he didn't count that. Naruto saw Yukari staring towards a group of guys, so letting her pick the prank this time, he smirked when she waved her wand and made the guy's float in the air when their underwear started to yank up like an invisible wedgie.

"Nice, but watch this." Naruto said as he took out a bottle of extremely hot sause and used his trained sneaking skills to get behind the floating men and pour a little bit of hot sauce into their underwear, and then ran before they could see that it was him.

Their screams were music to his ears.

"Hey guys, look at this. Two eyesores in one place." An arrogant voice commented from nearby them, with the stench of reptile filling his nose Naruto frowned and stood to his full height so that he could give the source of the smell a glare. He hated reptiles, anything that were related to snakes pissed him off, and these guys had a potent stink now that they were in his smelling range, and the smell of hot sauce wasn't filling his nose. The first one was the same fake tanned mile with blond hair, and on his arm was a band around his arm that showed he was the Class Rep of his class.

Behind him were three rather ordinary, with a bit ugly, looking male students that were smirking at them. Naruto crossed his arms with confidence, but he felt Yukari tug on his sleeve while looking away from the four in front of them.

"Eyesores... from pathetic bottom feeders like you, that is a compliment. It just means that I am far above your level that looking at me strains your eyes." Naruto said through grit teeth... he really hated reptiles. He didn't have any good experienmces with them. The four looked like they wanted to surge at him in a fury, but Naruto stood his ground, his confidence emitting from him was more than enough to put a large seed of doubt in their minds about dealing with Naruto to get to Yukari. Yukari was looking up towards Naruto with shock, mostly because he was standing up to four people without even a hint of fear in his eyes.

"A Witch and a Vampire, two freaking disgraces to monsters. Witches are disgusting beings, and Vampires depend on humans for food. People like you shouldn't exist. Youkai has no need for beings like you here. That is why I Juchiro Kamayama, and my friends will be ending you." Juchiro declared with a smirk, while Naruto rolled his eyes, and made a show of doing it. Yukari was tugging on Naruto harder than before, but he wouldn't back down from this. Yukari stopped tugging when she saw a light glow coming from the red gem on the cross he wore. The slit of the gen seem to get thinner than it was before as well. Her eyes widened for a moment, the gem looked just like how the eye of a vampire was suppose to look... the cross was gold, but it could still have a silver core, meaning that was more than likely a seal... Naruto was standing confident against four monsters with his power sealed away.

"Monsters, humans, who honestly gives two shits about that anymore, because I don't. You reptiles pick on humans and human-like creatures because it makes you feel less lie the low-class trash you are. Do you feel _powerful_ when you pick on Yukari-chan, or maybe because she is a Witch you feel like she doesn't rank high enough to be here even though you all are low rankers as well." Naruto lectured, and honest sneer on his face. He hated bullies and those that picked on the weak just as much as he hated snakes and other reptiles, now combine the two and you spell utter disgust with loud lettering. Yukari moved in front of Naruto and she held her wand with both of her hands, a determined look on her face. Naruto was surprised for a moment, before he closed his eyes and smiled.

Yukari could be a pretty brave girl, a good trait. She had been shaking pretty bad earlier, he wondered what inspired this confidence in her.

"Class Rep, please leave now before I have to use my magical wand on you desu!" Yukari said with steel in her voice, and the boys in front of them looked at each other... before they burst out loaughing at how riduculusness the weak Witch standing up to them was. Yukari waved her arms, and four bronze washtubs crashed into their heads, they stopped laughing at her right away and started to glare at her with rage in their eyes. Naruto was smirking again as he stared at the annoyances at most. Naruto put his hand on Yukari's shoulder and moved her to the side before putting his hands in his pockets and walking forward a little.

"For a _disgusting_ Witch, Yukari-chan just got the first hit on you. If she is a lowly Witch, then how much lower on the food chain are you lizardskin purses waiting to happen?" Naruto said, and they glared at both him and Yukari for standing up to them like this. The four of them started to grow sacles as their bodies became thicker. Their heads became elongated with their teeth turning sharp, they lost their hair and grew spikes on their head that went down their necks. In Naruto's opinion, it was an actual improvement since now they had an excuse to be ugly... he was a Vampire and didn't really like ugly things either. He was raised this way, so he wasn't entirely at fault for that.

"I think we should go Naruto-san." Yukari said with another tug on his sleeve, while Naruto stared at the Lizardmen with narrowed eyes. This was a bad location for him to battle them, this was a wide open space, which favored the higher number opponent.

_Bite Sized Monster Dictionary - Lizardman_  
_A man-beast with a head like a lizard. Despite their outward appearance, they posses a high intellectual ability. Their bond with their friends is strong, but they are aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of warlike hunters._

Naruto grabbed Yukari and jumped back with her under his arm when a clawed hand slashed at the spot they had been, showing that the fight had started.

"Leaving was never an option, these kinds of people don't give up until you show them their place. So how about it Yukari-chan? Want to show them not to underestimate Witches?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as he set her down on the ground. She blushed at him with shock displaying freely, while Naruto smiled at her.

"Are they ignoring us!?" One of the nameless Lizardmen shouted in anger, and they showed their aggressive nature when they started to rush at Naruto and Yukari... slowly. They didn't possess a very high speed, faster than a human, but with Naruto's ability to predict what they were going to do next, he was able to safely keep out of their reach and keep Yukari safe without much trouble. Naruto could see two of them going around so that they could corner them or get them from behind, so Naruto stood his ground in front of Yukari. He stomped his foot forward and smashed his fist into the side of the wrist of the next claw strike, knock it off course, before he used his other fist to punch Juchiro in the eye.

"Gah, my eye! Get him guys!" Juchiro shouted as he rubbed his sore eye, while Yukari waved her wand with a small confident look again. Tarot cards started to collect around Yukari, reach growing magical floating wings as they circled around her confident and small form. Naruto would let Yukari take care of the ones behind them, while he would take care of the ones in front of him. Yukari made the cards fly, and surprisingly enough, they put narrow cuts on the Lizardmen that were trying to go behind them, with red life liquid splashing on the ground, though the cuts were rather shallow. Naruto used his palm to redirect one of the strikes aimed for his face, and he used a kick to the gut to knock this Lizardman into Juchiro and tossed them both into the dirt.

He then reached behind him and pulled Yukari out of the way when a claw tried to rip her throat out, before he himself ducked under a claw strike from behind without looking. If could sense Youki, so of course he could dodge a strike coming from behind him. He did the same thing with Gin when the guy had tried to kill him from behind, just like how the pained scream and the feeling of the tarot cards moving told him that Yukari had inflicted another wound on the men.

"I am unimpressed with you losers. If you can't even take out a Witch and a sealed Vampire while transformed and outnumbering us, then you don't really have the right to mock us." Naruto said, an almost cruel smirk on his face when he mocked them. Let it be known that he really hated snakes, and lizards were closely related to snakes.

"We are going to eat you!" Juchiro shouted as he and his fiendish friends started to gather around them, and Naruto took a pose with his right arm extended fully in front of him, while his other arm pointed behind him. Both his hands were in the chopping position, with no space between his fingers as he glared at them. Yukari almost screamed when they all rushed them at the same time, jaws completely and unhinged to devour them. Naruto kicked off on the ground and spun in a complete circle, his hands moved like blades as he used the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou and cut all of them across the chest, knocking them away as blood splattered the ground. Naruto stood up straight against, while the four Lizardmen started to take human form again, their defeated forms sprawled out on the ground.

"That takes care of that." Naruto said, since Lizardmen were only C-Class monsters, they were barely even a threat to him while his power was sealed away. They were weaker than even Kurumu was, since her speed far surpassed the speed of these monsters.

"Hah, take that!" Yukari shouted as she pointed at them with her wand, and Naruto rolled his eyes before he flicked her in the forehead lightly.

"Do you still feel lonely Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked with a sincere smile, and her eyes widened in shock when he pointed out something she hadn't even told him. Naruto knew what it felt like to be lonely though, when he had just lost his memories after being sealed, he had been sort of shunned by his family, his mother was dealing with her pregnancy, and he felt like an outsider in his own home. He understood right away that Yukari played pranks to mask her loneliness and get attention. Yukari started to cry lightly, before she jumped to him and started to cry into his shirt. Naruto smiled and hugged her gently.

He hoped that she would grow from this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Prolouge to the CMAC

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto smiled lightly as he started working in the clubroom for the next issue of the newspaper, and like he had thought he had gotten a poetry section, but with their lack of members he had also been stuck with getting the advice collumn as well, something he would rather not be in charge of, but he had to admit that doing this with his friends was kind of fun as well. Despite how he wasn't a fan of doing this, as long as it was with his friends he could put up with it. It was sort of relaxing that he wasn't being forced to fight somebody over a stupid reason today, something that would in the end only end with him needing to get new clothes.

On a lighter note, Yukari had stopped her pranking now that she had somebody that payed attention to her without her needing to prank or annoy them. Naruto was a good source of positive attention for the young girl, so she had said she was sorry to her class and had started on the road to maturing a little into a better person, all because she now had somebody that believed her in. It was amazing what a single friend could do to change a person for the better, though he would have prefered that she didn't attempt to flirt with him, it was better than her tormenting a ton of people so that she got attention again. It was hard to take a young girl's attempts at flirting very seriously, so brushing it off was rather easy for him in the long run. Yukari had actually joined the Newspaper Club at the suggestion of Moka, with Kurumu wildly opposing this decision.

Turns out that Yukari and Kurumu were like night and day, even though they were both some of the horniest people that Naruto could think of, not counting Gin or Sasuke.

Those two were way to horny for their own good, with a high chance of getting STDs in their near future if they kept chasing after every single pair of long legs and big tits. From a werewolf though this was behavior to be expected, though Naruto would think that Sasuke would have learned his lesson when he got and spread crabs around their last school because of how he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Naruto would never let him live it down.

Turns out though that now that Yukari wasn't warring against everybody so that she could have Naruto's undivided attention that she was a rather nice girl to others. Now that she believed that she wouldn't lose Naruto's attention just because he was around other girl's, she had allowed Moka and Kurumu to start talking to him again without using her magic on either of them. This made work so much easier for him, and it would just happen to turn out that Moka and Yukari had a lot in common. They both LOVED hard-core horror movies with lots of gore and romance in it, they were also fans of the human world's Science Fiction channel on those weekends that they had a monster movies marathon.

You would THINK that monsters would be offended by a monster movie where it normally ended with the monster getting killed... after killing a whole bunch of humans. Infact, monster movies were scary for monsters because they didn't want to see the monster die. Just like humans were scared of them because they didn't want to see the humans die, while some monsters just didn't like the blood and guts, or anything dying in the movie. Naruto himself admit, to himself, that he was fucking scared out of his mind of ghost movies. He had a rational fear of ghosts, ever since he had been sealed occasionally he would hear faint whispering coming from nowhere.

His fear of ghosts was not unrational in the slightest, not when you could hear shit you did NOT want to hear when you were going to sleep.

_Dear Sir-Bites-A-Lot,_  
_Recently I have been really interested taking art lessons with a certain teacher, but she has started to get creepy with her lessons, what should I do?_  
_From, Miss Scales_

"Hey Moka, haven't you been taking lessons from the Art Teacher?" Naruto randomly called out, getting Moka's attention and making the pink haired vampire look up from her public interests section and look over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Tsukune-kun's birthday is coming up and I wanted to paint him a picture to send to the human world. Why?" Moka asked after a moment. It was true, Moka and Tsukune kept in contact through the use of letters, so Moka had learned that the boy's birthday would be coming up soon and had decided to paint him a picture of them so that Tsukune would have something to remember them by even in the human world. It was a nice idea for a gift honestly, and she planned on including both Naruto and herself in the picture, without the others since they didn't know Tsukune at all.

"Would you say your lessons with her are weird at all?" Naruto questioned deeper, with Moka putting a finger to her lip as she thought about it for a few moments.

"Ishigami-sensei... well I wouldn't say weird, but she really likes pretty things. Other than that she has been teaching me to paint really well." Moka answered, before she started to get back to her own work when Naruto never talked back to her. Naruto was already typing out the question on the old fashion type writer, and then he would be typing out his answer.

_Trust your gut, when your gut tells you something is off, then something might be off. Sometimes the difference between life and death can be a simple choice you should have listened to your gut on._

With his answer typed out, Naruto started to think on what his poetry for this next issue be. He wasn't the best poet around, or even really a poet in the first place, but he did make these little songs for his younger brother when he was just a baby to help him go to sleep when he was being fussy and his mother didn't want to deal with it. It was hard coming up with rhymes though, so Naruto would come up with another form of poetry for the paper. Naruto sighed and leaned back against his chair, and he could see Moka working on her segments already. Taking a break from his stuff, Naruto stood up and walked towards Moka and looked over her shoulder. Naruto sweat dropped lightly when he saw that she wasn't working on her stuff like she was suppose to, but instead she was practicing her drawing.

"Naruto-kun, look! I wrote a ton of stuff down for a cooking collumn!" Kurumu shouted as she got into his personal space. Naruto looked over the stuff she wrote, and he looked at her for a second, before he looked back down at the paper and started to sweat lightly. He didn't know how to tell her this, but while she was a good cook, she was a horrible writer. Naruto didn't want to hurt... oh who was he kidding, hurting her feelings over this wouldn't bother him very much.

"Kurumu, half of these ingredients are illegal, and the other half I can't even read because your handwriting sucks. Now, maybe you should have Yukari-chan-" Naruto started to suggested, before Yukari chimed in on the conversation.

"I may be a genius, but not even I can make her better at learning. The giant uttered bimbo can't learn to save her life." Yukari said with a grin on her face, before Kurumi ran from Naruto and started to glare at the young witch with annoyance in her eyes. The two of them had a rocky relationship at best, and a hateful thing going for them at worst. The two seemed to hate each other with a passion.

"From a flat chested little girl like you, I am going to take that as a compliment!" Kurumu shouted out at Yukari, and the two of them were shoving their chests together with their cheeks touching, Kurumu having to lean down to do this. Naruto sweat dropped with a sigh, before he started to get back to his own work. Naruto started to get back to his work, before his eyes widened when he saw a note with a lolipop sitting on his desk. Naruto took the note and opened it, before he raised an eyebrow.

_ Dear Naruto-kun,_  
_Sugar is suppose to help your brain work better, so I hope you use this to write some great poetry. _  
_From, your loving stalker._

'She even admits to being a stalker in her... how the fuck did she get it in here without me noticing!?' Naruto thought in shock when he realized that she had actually gotten into the room without him noticing her at all. He was now slightly annoyed at himself for not being able to feel out where this girl was. It was strange that the only thing he was annoyed about was that he couldn't find her, and now that he actually had a stalker in the first place. He was used to having stalkers, but he wasn't used to not being able to tell where they were. It was something he was concerned about. Naruto thought about it more, before he shrugged and unwrapped the lolipop and placed it on his tongue, and he found he liked the grape flavored pop.

Naruto didn't feel any more energized than before, infact, his body seemed to suddenly get colder... a lot colder... ice was forming on his body. Naruto took the sucker out of his mouth and wrapped it up again before he rubbed the ice and melted it with his body heat. Naruto shivered and he turned around to see that Kurumu was getting ready to give Yukari a spanking, with the younger girl over her knee with her skirt flipped up. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her choice in panties, because normally people don't wear sarcastic teddy bears on their butts when they wanted to attempt to be sexy. Naruto saw Kurumu freeze up at his questioning gaze, while Yukari sighed in relief.

"Nice panties, but no spanking Yukari-chan before you finished your work Kevin. You can spank her when your done." Naruto said as he went back to his work, and Kurumu almost shouted in frustration while Yukari paled for a moment... before she started to chuckle when what Naruot called Kurumu registered in her head.

"Yeah Kevin, don't spank the se-AH!?" Yukari shouted when Kurumu's hand came down on her and a mighty slap rang through the room. Naruto looked back at Yukari and Kurumu for a second to see that Kurumu had ignored him and started to spank Yukari with an angry blush on her face for the little stunt Yukari tried to pull by mocking her. Naruto would let this slide since Yukari had pushed it. Only Naruto could call Kurumu by purposely wrong names like that and get away with it apparently. Naruto wasn't overly affected by the act of Yukari being spanked, and the girls butt was showing slightly from the sides of the panties bunching up and giving her an obvious wedgie, her ass almost glowing red while Kurumu came down on her with a constant supply of blows.

"You kind of earned that one Yukari-chan, hey Charles, a better punishment for spanking would be to give her a real wedgie or pull her panties down before spanking her." Naruto said without a care, until he started to care when he saw the lolipop from earlier that he had wrapped back up was no missing. Naruto almost cussed at how it had been taken again, meaning she had been in the room without him knowing... AGAIN!

"Traitor!" Yukari shouted towards Naruto, who was more concerned about the stalking skills this pro-stalker level stalker was showing. Naruto ignored the scene going on behind him when the doors opened to show three people standing outside of the room. The entire club blinked and looked over to those that entered the room without being invited. They walked in with a sense of purpose, and they all seemed to... well they had a sort of battle aura about them that showed they were skilled fighters.

Kurumu quickly let go of Yukari when the three walked in, and Naruto attention was gotten.

The they were standing in a triangle formation, with the presumed leader standing in the front. The leader was a pale skinned boy with long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were white and he lacked normal pupils, making it appear that he was a blind man. He could de described as a pretty boy by some, but by Naruto this person was an annoyance getting in the way of his clubs activities. The second person he noticed was the boy that looked like he was itching to do something. He was a black haired, and very well built, young man with a bowl cut and huge catepillar shaped eyebrows. His eyes were almost like perfect circles, and they were pure black in color. The final person was a girl that had her brown hair up in buns at the sides of her head, and warm honey brown eyes.

They all wore modified uniforms as well. The first male was like Naruto in that he wore a long sleeves white shirt with the school issues pants and a tie, but around his head was a blue headband and around his fists were blue bandages. Naruto could see the martial arts sign of the Hyuga on this boy's headband, showing he had been taken into that martial arts clan. One of the few clans still in current Japan, and one that hosted many members of both human and non-human origins.

The second one wore the complete uniform, but the sleeves of the jacket and button of shirt had been ripped off, and he had on a green leotard under his clothes. White bandages covered his fists, and Naruto could see that he was a well trained martial artist.

The female of the group had a nice body that she showed off by not wearing the green jacket, and cutting off parts of her white shirt that now showed her arms and stomach. Under her skirt you could see the spandex tights she was wearing.

"Yosh! We have heard from a reliable source that a strong Vampire resides in this club, and we of the Chinese Martial Arts club with to challenge one Naruto Uzumaki-kun to a battle!" The bowl haired male shouted at the top of his lungs, and Naruto started to ignore them in favor of getting back to work. If these were idiots that wanted to challenge him just because he was a Vampire, and not because they hated him for some reason, then he had no reason to fight them. They had done nothing to make him want to hurt them, so he wouldn't fight them until they gave him that reason.

"Uh? Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya, and these are my clubmates Yukari Sendo and Kurumu Kurono. Why do you want to fight Naruto-kun?" Moka asked kindly, with a small amount of sweat on her nervous face. She wasn't sure why, but these people just gave her the chills... and made her ears hurt.

"As my rude clubmate was saying, we wish to battle against Naruto Uzumaki, a Vampire. The Chinese Martial Arts club had been disbanded last year, and the only way we believe we can show out worth is to show the Headmaster that our training was not without merit. I am Neji Hyuga, ex-Captain of the CMAC." Neji said with a bow of his head, while Naruto seemed slightly interested for a second. That was a pretty good reason for them to challenge him to a fight, a very good reason infact. Very good it may be, he still didn't care enough about their problems to fight them over them.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. My powers are not really in the most battle ready state right now. I am a Vampire, but I am a Sealed Vampire as well. Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto explained without a care. He honestly didn't care if these people knew, because knowing he wasn't at full strength. Naruto raised his hand and caught a fist that had been aimed at his face by the female of the group without trying, and she smirked lightly when she saw the cross danging from his wrist.

"Ten Ten, by everyone called me Tenten. He is telling the truth Neji, that is a bonafied Vampire sealing cross. 78 percent silver, 12 percent diamond, and 10 percent gold. The gem is also a power restricter to keep a a hidden personality sealed away." Tenten said after a moment with a smile on her face.

Naruto's attention has now been captured as he stood up.

"How do you know about my seal?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, killing intent leaking out of him like crazy in an attempt to get his answer as soon as possible.

"Tenten is a Yasha, and has studied both metal and seals for years now! There is not a seal that Tenten is not able to understand with a glance! I am Rock Lee, and even though I am a failure to my species I wish to prove myself by defeating a Vampire in a fair fight!" The one named Rock Lee shouted loudly. Naruto sweat dropped at this, before he looked towards Tenten and held his arm out so that she could see his rosary in it's glory. She seemed to be interested in it, while her friends seemed to be looking at Naruto in curiousity.

"Before I had been sealed I had been told this could only be removed by somebody with unfaltering and feelings, if you are so good with seals tell me how to remove this, then I will fight you." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. That was the only clue that he had been given about how to remove this rosary. Moka seemed to look at her own seal sadly for a moment, knowing what Naruto was going through in wanting to know if it could be removed.

"Very well, meet us outside of school grounds at this location this one week from today." Neji said as he handed Naruto a note, before he turned and left with his friends. Naruto looked at the note and placed it in his pocket, before he felt Moka pulling on his sleeves.

"You are really going to fight them are you?" Moka asked with a slightly sad expression, while Naruto nodded seriously. Naruto raised the rosary again to his own eyes and glared at it. Always, he had alwats wanted to know why his father had been such an idiot and sealed most of his power away from him, with almost no way to get to it. He had to know the secret to removing this rosary at all costs, even making a promise to fight those people.

"Seriously, those guys are total freaks. Coming into other peoples clubrooms and demanding a fight, you would be better of just forgetting about them completely." Kurumu said in agreement with Moka on this. Naruto looked at them with a raised eyebrow, before he smirked.

"Oh, I am going to that fight, because this is going to be too much fun to miss. My last fight was so pathetic I barely had to try. These guys look like they are going to be a fun fight." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Naruto looked at the typewriter before a sudden stroke of insperation hit him.

_Every fight counts._  
_Blood, sweat, and tears make men strong._  
_Don't back down from fights._

"There, now I am done with my segments for the moment." Naruto said with a grin on his face, one so filled with the desire to fight that Yukari was shivering lightly. Naruto's vampire blood and battlelust was winning over his sense of reason. Naruto was now almost ready to track those people down and fight them right here and now. Naruto felt Gin enter the room and saw the boy had a... concerned look on his face. He had been waiting right outside the door, so he no doubt knew what was going on.

"Hey Gin-sempai." Moka greeted politely, as she always did despite Gin being a now open pervert.

"Good morning Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan... little girl? Whatever, Naruto, I wouldn't suggested fighting those three if I were you. Those three are all dangerous, very dangerous. They are students in my year, and were in the CMAC for a full year training before it was disbanded." Gin warned wisely, with Naruto grinning and leaning against his desk with arms crossed.

"You sound like you know something Gin?" Kurumu questioned with obvious suspicion.

"Yeah, all three of them are ranked at S-Class. Rock Lee, a Phoenix that was born without the ability to turn into a flaming bird or use his flames correctly, a failure to his race. Ten ten, a Yasha that has mastered the use of other 400 different weapons and has extensive knowledge in sealing. Neji Hyuga, a... nobody really knows, but he is strong. The three of them together aren't people you should be so eager... and you want to fight them even more now." Gin said after a moment when he realized that Naruto seemed more eager than ever to fight these people now that he knew what they could do, in general that is. Naruto stood up and started to walk out of the room with his grin still in place, with his work done he could devote himself to training for the fight.

This would be so much fun, and to start off training a good nights sleep was always the correct answer. It was best to be well rested when you were going to push yourself.

"Vampires are a bloodthirsty species, so we should have seen this coming desu desu." Yukari said after a moment. Moka seemed slightly offended by the statement, while Yukari didn't seem to really care about that. Moka was more offended by the generalization of her race, since she was never battle thirsty like Naruto. Seriously, just because they were Vampires did not mean they were blood thirsty monsters... wait, that was the literally definition of a Vampire. Okay, so maybe they were blood thirsty monsters that craved battle, but she was the exception to that rule! She hated violence and wished people would get along!

"Yeah, I may love him, but he is one scary guy when he wants to be. Honestly, most of the time he can be a bit of an ass, but he has some really sweet moments too. Even I can tell the guy would be happier fighting than sitting here doing this." Kurumu said softly, becaus sure he kicked her ass, but he also showed her the path to true love and helped her realize that she was wrong. He had been an ass the entire time, but she had deserved it, and she had deserved the ass kicking she had coming to her even more. He was an ass, but he wasn't abusive, he only got you when you were really in the wrong, and most of the time it was with teasing unless you really crossed the line.

She could feel phantom pains in her face from when he hit her after she had tried to enslave the school.

He sure could hit.

They just wondered what he would be like if he was unsealed. Would they lose the Naruto they loved forever, would he become addicted to power, would he even want to seal himself away again, and would he still remember them. The one thing that was for certain was that they were about to see a whole new side of Naruto they hadn't seen before.

What would Naruto be like, should he be unsealed?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Teenagers Male Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: First Story **_  
_**Did I EVER say this was a Harem? Tell me, when did I say that? I might or might not be, I never said it was, people were assuming.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_"Naruto... my son... I don't blame you... but you are... to dangerous... when you learn love... the seal... will weaken. Only somebody... whose love will fill... the hole in your heart... can remove that." A blond haired man with his eyes overshadowed by the darkness, blood was gushing out of his mouth and the lower half of his body had been completely ripped away and thrown across the ground with only a long and narrow intestine connecting the two halves of the body. The man's blood was splattered all over the ground, and over on a fragment of rock was a red haired woman with rock shard pinning her to a wall, her blood staining the brick behind her._

_Two smaller hands looked at themself as the man's hand wrapped around the right wrist of the small hand, with a black, leather wristband with metal spikes connected to it. The man reached into his shirt pocket, and he pulled out a golden cross with a beautiful red gem on it. The center of the gem seemed to go on forever, and the young hand's reached for the hand of the elder male while the vision started to fade away with the golden cross connected to the wristband. As the vision faded away, the soft touch of the man's cold hand on the cheek of the one seeing this was felt, and a dying smile was seen on the man's face. The last words that could be heard were ones that would be spoke with such gentle tones that it was like a parent speaking to a child that had a nightmare._

_"I don't blame you Naruto... I love you son."_

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he woke up from his bed with sweat dripping down his face, and his chest heaving from his rough breathing. His hand was grabbing his chest in pain, and he started to calm down when he realized that the entire thing was only a dream. Naruto slapped himself in the face a few times, before he stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom. Naruto stopped him front of the sink and turned the water on, and he dipped his hand and groaned in pain when static electricity surrounded his hand. He was wide awake now from the jolt of pain, before he started to wipe the water off his hand with a sigh.

He had been training non-stop the last few days, even skipping the newspaper club and doing the work for that club when he got to the dorms at night.

On a side note, it would seem that the art teacher had been fired for the fact she had been turning female students into stone. That girl that Naruto had advised into following her gut, had went to the Headmaster with her feelings about the teacher and an investigation had been launched. As it would turn out that teacher, who had been tutoring Moka, had been kidnapping beautiful girls and turning them into stone. She had been caught in the act so to say, and now Moka was going to have to find a different type of gift to send to their human, unknown to Moka, friend that Naruto had convinced into going to a human school. Naruto sighed in annoyance at the fact that another teacher at the school didn't do their job right, before he smiled lightly to himself.

At least the girl had taken his advice and followed her gut, or Moka might have been in serious trouble there for a second. Naruto shrugged it off for a moment, before he started to walk back to his bed, and he tripped a few steps later and fell onto the ground in front of his own bed, with his chin crashing into the floor after a momentary loss of balance caused by him getting himself wet with fresh water. Naruto opened his eyes and he blinked when he saw something he had not been expecting.

A butt, he was looking at a sexy ass belonging to a female that was wearing purple and white stripped panties. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he noticed that connected to that ass was a fine pair of long legs with nice white skin with a healthy glow. Naruto stood up slowly and backed away from his bed, before he closed his eyes and rubbed them to make sure that nothing was wrong with them. Naruto walked over to the light switch and took a calming breath, and he wasn't sure what to hope for.

Part of him was hoping that what he saw had been his teenage imagination and lust playing with his mind, and penis. Sure, it would mean that some part of him had an overactive imagination for the female body, and that he apparently had a butt fetish. He was slightly hoping for this option, because while some part of him was a pervert, at least somebody wasn't under his bed curled up into a tight ball. Naruto had a person under his bed, and she was a hot girl with a perfect ass. That was what he was also hoping for, so going over to his bed again he got on his knees and lifted up the cover and he saw the panty clad ass again, and this time he saw the light touching the butt and making it more visible, with how even when wearing panties most of the ass was showing.

...

Naruto needed to confirm this, he really had to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming, so reaching to his arm he pinked himself hard enough to make him wince in pain. Now he knew that he was not asleep still either, so he looked at the girl under his bed again and twitched when he saw her legs shift so that the front of her panties could be seen. Naruto didn't know how to respond to this, he really didn't know what he was going to do, or what he would do if this was a normal issue people usually had, Naruto sighed and pinched himself again.

... Maybe he was dreaming? Maybe this was just a dream that he could feel pain in, since it was his dream it would make sense if he could feel a sensation of pain of some sort. After all, it was never really proven that you couldn't feel pain in a dream... or was it? Naruto didn't know, and he didn't want to know, but what he did know was that a girl didn't just sneak into a male's room at night and sleep under his bed without a bottom on to cover her bottom... or at all really. Most girl's had to much respect for themselves to consider sleeping under the bed of a guy they didn't know, even more so when they weren't in a relationship with that guy.

Unless she was a masochist that is, then there was a lot of stuff that she would do... naw, Naruto didn't believe for a second that this girl, cute judging her her smoking hot ass, would be a masochist.

"Hey girl, rise and shine." Naruto said as he put his hand on her inner thigh and started to shake her awake, while being surprised by how chilled her skin was, and how silky soft she was as well. He started tp press his fingers into the flesh a bit more, and he heard the girl give a small moan of approval as she started to wake up if the movement of her legs was anything important. Naruto watched as the legs uncurled and the girl's beautiful face was seen moments later, and her eyes opened and she looked over at him with her strange eyes without pupils, that seemed to be glowing like the sky in the northern sky.

"... Good morning Naruto-kun." The girl's soft voice spoke as she smiled at him and waved her hand, while Naruto stood up and slapped his face a few times.

Yeah, he was dreaming. This was a dream caused by his stress growing to high levels because of what tomorrow was going to bring. His own mind was giving him a form of realistic looking and feeling stress relief so that he could keep his vow to his sister about not having sex, while also relieving himself of his urges at the same time. No girl that got caught in this situation would say something like that, she would kick him or freak out and start to make excuses. Instead of that, this girl just casually waved to him like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"This is a dream, this has to be a dream." Naruto said out loud when he saw that she was now sitting on his bed wearing on a black, and loose fitting, tanktop and her stripped panties. The girl was clearly a 9 out of 10 or a 10 out of 10 on the scale. Mizore blinked a few times when she heard him talking, before an idea came to her mind... a very risky idea, but an idea all of the same that if worked right would land her, her man without any trouble at all. She would have to tread very carefully with her plan, which might not be that good now that she thought about it. She smiled lightly and spread her legs lightly so that the lining of her crotch was more visible.

If he believed this was a dream, and she played along with it, then she could bag her man in one night. It was still very early in the morning after all, and a man's hormones are most active in the morning. It was also when his stamina was at it's peak, and the hardness of the erection would be at it's hardest. Little known fact, but the relaxation of sleeping helped to do something in the blood that increased the flow, thus affecting the hard-on that men would get when they woke up.

"Yes, this is a dream. You guessed one hundred percent correctly. I am your minds dream girl caused from the stress of your mother's expectations, the stress of trying to get out of Nori's shadow, your pent up sexual frustration, and the worry of what you will be like unsealed." Mizore lied expertly. She hadn't expected to get caught, but this was also a great chance for her to get her will done. If her mother heard that she actual slept with her dream man, then she would throw a party for her when she got home. She could also play the another card after that would have Naruto going for her... if all else failed, she could play it off like she believed that they were in a dream as well, since he hadn't caught her before this point.

"Okay, this is a dream. I haven't even told Moka that stuff yet. You are way to realistic to be a mere dream though... are you sure this is dream?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward and looked at Mizore with a critical eye, examining her curves and her snow white thighs that were contrasted by her colorful panties. Naruto wasn't one for pre-marraige sex, but this was just a dream, so there was nothing wrong with this. In the morning when he woke up when would have to clean his sheets, but other than that there was nothing wrong with a wet dream every once and awhile, so long as he didn't have them way to often.

"There is a half naked girl in your room that is willing to have sex with you, and she knows thing about you that she shouldn't know... like your mother's maiden name is Uzumaki, while your father's last name is Namikaze, but you prefer Uzumaki over it. You have a younger sister with both lesbian and bisexual tendencies that is an open pervert, and you have a little brother Menma had bites people to get used to them. Everyone in your family has a Blood Type of B, and you have a butt fetish." Mizore explained details of his life she had aquired through her stalking that would only make sense ot him if he thought this was a dream. Naruto's reaction to this information was to blink and looked around in shock, before he tilted his head and put a hand to his chin. Mizore could tell that she was very close to getting what she wanted.

"That isn't really surprising actually, since the most common blood type for vampires is B and O. Tell me something that nobody else would know." Naruto said, wanting even more proof that this was a dream before he considered doing what he was going to do. If this was NOT a dream and he had sex with her, then he would only be able to restore his lost honor by getting married to this girl and making himself an honorable man. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was the type to actual marry the woman he had sex with, instead of spreading himself around and going after countless women, some of who had STDs beforehand.

"You are well endowed for your age, being a full inch above the average length of 15 year old men. You don't brag though because you are afraid that the woman you marry will think you are too big, because you are still growing." Mizore said with light smile on her face. She had NO problems with Naruto being above average for his age. Men didn't stop growing in there until they were around 24 or a little older anyway, so him being well endowed for his age now meant that her future was a very bright one. She only knew this information, about the fear thing, because Naruto had commented to himself in the bath. He most likely didn't remember that since he seemed to be talking to himself in passing, so it didn't stick in his memory.

Naruto talked to himself a lot when he was alone, and he spilled a lot of his own secrets.

"... I give up, this has to be a dream... thank GOD this is a dream." Naruto said as he finally excepted the not-fact that this was a dream, and anything he did in this dream wouldn't have any ill effects in the real world. If this were real life he woudn't even begin to think of doing this with a person that he just met.

"Are we going to do it or what?" Mizore asked with a smile on her face, while Naruto took that as permission for him to take control of situation. He found it impossible to believe that this was anything other than a dream, so leaning forward he pushed the girl down so that her back was against the bed. Naruto rolled so that he was over her seconds, or even milliseconds, later and lifted her tanktop so that her breasts could be revealing in all of thier nude glory, her soft nipples somehow not getting hard despite the fact that she was aroused if the growing wetness on her panties meant anything. Naruto leaned down and used one of his hands to grab her breast roughly, only for her to grab his hand with her hands. "Please be gentle, this is my first time... or not. I don't mind it a little rough." Mizore said, and Naruto was surprised, before he remembered something.

This was a dream, so of course she would be more willing to do things his way.

"Nice try, but most monsters don't have hymens." Naruto said with a deadpan. It was a fact, it was a mostly human trait to have a hymen. Monsters didn't have one in most cases, surprisingly enough though the Succubus were known to have them for some reason, even though they were pretty much the sluts of the monster world. Nothing against Kurumu's race, but most of them were well known for having a small or large harem of slaves to do their bidding. Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side of the room, on top of the pictures of his family, and he licked his lips when he saw more of her soft flesh when she tossed away her shirt, with her only clothes being panties.

Naruto grabbed onto her breast again before he leaned down and claimed her lips as his own.

He was going to need this stress relief, even if it was only a dream. After all, this might be his last dream... even if it wasn't a dream, this might be his last day alive. If he didn't want to be resealed who knew if he would ever see the light of day again. He knew from his mother's stories that he had Split-Personality Disorder even as a child before being sealed, but his seal apparently sealed away his more violent personality... and most of his vampire powers. Honestly, if he didn't agree to be sealed back up, who knew when this personally would resurface. It would be better to leave behind no regrets while he was still around.

He would NOT have sex with Kurumu, because frankly, he didn't trust her not to try something. Call him suspicious, but she hadn't earned his trust yet in that area. Moka was way too innocent for this kind of thing at this point... and this was a dream, he was pretty sure.

This beauty under him was a dream, it better be a dream, and he hoped that this was a dream more than anything. Naruto took one look at her bright pink nipples that were barely as round as cherries, and about the same size as well. Naruto had never found cherries as sexy as he did at that moment as he twirled one in his hand.

"Ah~!" Mizore explaimed loudly, while Naruto blinked and twirled the nipple again with the same exclaimation being his rewards for his efforts. Naruto grinned lightly, showing off his fangs, before he leaned down above her and nipped at her neck and moved his hand from her breast down to her panties. He reached over the panties and started to rub the wet spot there, and he shivered when he realized how cold the liquid was. Naruto started to rub her anyway, despite the cold, before when he nipped at her neck he found that even the skin on her neck was cold. Her entire body was a lot colder than a human body, or any body he had felt before.

There was no way this wasn't a dream, nobody was naturally this cold.

"Yeah, you really are excited for this?" Naruto questioned to himself as he removed her panties and tossed them to the floor. Naruto took a breath, before he kissed her and found out that her lips were as cold as ice. Naruto was a bit surprised by this, but with his finger entering a cold, wet, cavern between her legs he didn't care as much about her cold lips. Mizore was rubbing her thighs and pressing them against his hand, stimulating more pleasure.

To her, his hands were warm, a very pleasant warmth, but still warm.

She had never liked the warmth as much as she did right now, and the way he was curling his fingers inside of her tight, virgin, territory was divine. He was fumbling around a little, and she was better at fingering herself than he was at fingering her, but the contrast between hot and cold was more than enough to cover up any lack in skill. She played with her own breasts while this was happening, before she felt him add another finger to the work in progress, and then yet another after a a few minutes of working on her.

Then, when she moaned and he felt the liquid started to increase even more, flowing out of her in greater amount, meaning she just came. Naruto looked down at her on surprise, before he grinned and felt satisified with what he caused her. Naruto started to remove his pants and boxers, before hr showed his already hard member, which he been hard for awhile now. Mizore stopped panting and leaned on her arms, before she saw what was pointed at her and smiled as she used her fingers to spread her lower lips.

She was a monster, she wasn't above playing dirty to get what she wanted. She was also a Yuki-Onna that was willing to kidnap Naruto should she feel the need. Pretending and making him believe this was a dream so that he would lose his ability to think rationally for the moment was not above her. In fact, it was a regular trick used by many monsters these days in getting a man. Dating and such was a human thing, getting to know your partner and all of that jazz was not something her race really cared about, mostly because they stalked their men for weeks and months ahead of time, thus already learned almost evrything about them in that time. She had been stalking Naruto since day one at school when he caught her eye.

The last few months of stalking had ben going great, so she was ready to start plotting tricks into making him hers.

Giving away her body while he believed this to be a dream, while not her plan, would work very nicely.

"Lets make a baby." Mizore said with a smirk on her face, while Naruto sweat dropped at his own imagination for making this dream girl seem to want to get pregnant. What kind of fantasies were going through his head? Naruto shook his head, before he went over to her and placed the tip of his penis at the pink, very pink, walls of her vagina. Mizore felt the heat pressing up against her, before she grit her teeth.

At 15 years old, Naruto was big for his age, being above the average for a 15 year old with a cock that was plainly 5 and a half inches long, and 1 and a half inches in width. He was not a small boy, and she could feel that the heat of the blood filled member pressing against her ice cold wetness. Naruto was shivering when he thrust forward, and he sheathed 3 inches into her before he stopped himself as the cold got to him. Naruto was twitching for a different reason than Mizore, who had her legs wrapped around him as she pulled him to her closer and got the last 2 inches inside of her with one big moan and thrust.

'If this isn't a dream, my Mom is going to kill me.' Naruto thought, before he shook his head and grabbed her breasts as he slowly started to move. He started with long and strong thrusts, lowering the levels of his strength so that he didn't hurt her too much, but it would see that tight she may be, she had played with herself so it wasn't as tight as it could have been. He guessed since his mind didn't have very much past experience with this subject besides pictures, he didn't have anything to really compare it to.

Naruto blushed when he came into the girl early, this being his first experience with sex, his stamina was not at it's greatest with how eager he was. Mizore didn't seem to mind very much as he spilled his load into her womb, actually, the girl was smiling veru brightly at the mission accomplished. She leaned up and she kept grinding her waist into Naruto to draw out as much cum as she possibly could. She was honestly hoping that this load would get her pregnant, because her race lost their ability to breed in their early to mid twenties. She didn't have much time to get pregnant, so she had to play a little dirty for the sake of her race.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he mentally willed the blood to move to his member and harden up again. Control over the blood in the body was a Vampire ability that they kept even when sealed. Naruto started to thrust into her again, and with more vigor than before now that his embarrassing issue had happened a few seconds ago. Naruto even grabbed her by the waist, while her hands grabbed the pillow behind her head as he punded into her.

It was a night of passion, with throaty groans and light moans filling the room. At some point in the night Naruto had fallen asleep, and when he woke up he immediently noticed that he was in his bed alone, and he checked under his bed moments later and saw nothing there either. Naruto laid back in his bed in relief.

It had been a dream, that was both a relief and a disappointment. Naruto stood up and he walked over to his deck where a single note lay. Naruto picked up the note, before he twitched.

_Thanks for last night, it was amazing. Love, your Snow Bunny~!_

Last night... was not a dream.

His Mom was going to murder him!

**_Chapter End!  
Teenagers are stupid and hormonal, and this chapters shows that they make mistakes. If she gets pregnant or not... I will leave that up to popular demand. The future of this story depends on you, the fans. What you pick will decide if this story is a harem or not. I will not say which option leads to what though._**  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
